Teen's life a reality
by PrincessNightstar24
Summary: (AU) Richard Grayson has never met a girl he couldn't charm but all that changes one summer. He and 12 other 18year olds will all be staying in a mansion for a reality TV show called Teen's life and their will be friendships,humor,romance and of course drama. After all it is a reality.(robstar)(bbrae)(cybee)(Flinx)
1. first encounters

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second story and I hope you enjoy it. It's called ****_Teen's life a reality. _****and I was inspired due to the fact that I was flipping throughout the TV and there was nothing on but reality shows so inspiration sparked and 'POOF!' Here's the birth of a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans nor do I own a large flat screen TV. Yet...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****_first encounters _**

Perfect. That is what most people described him as. And who am I speaking of you may ask, is no other then Richard John Grayson otherwise known as Dick. He was what every girl dreamed of and what every guy wished they could be. He was tall, star quarter back of the Gotham knights, clever,witty,rich a MAJOR PLAYBOY,and let's not forget he was one of the most attractive celebrities on planet Earth. Yup he was the whole package.

Dick was HOT with a capital H-O-T! He had thick midnight black hair that was always spiked backwards,a great body, not overly muscular but still noticeable, a nice skin tone , a knee weakening charming smile and sapphire pools for eyes. At the moment Dick wore a black muscle shirt, dark jeans, sneakers,and a pair of dark shades.

Dick pulled into the large driveway to a large mansion that would be his home summer along with 12 other 18 year olds. He had signed up for the new reality show because it was told by his agents he would get more publicity even though he honestly didn't care about what the public thought of him. He wondered who he would have to live with and shuddered at the thought of some crazy fangirl stocking him.

The 18 year old prodigy son of Bruce Wayne jumped out his solid black Lamborghini and dragged his black luggage out the car. As he approached the mansion he observed his surroundings.

The mansion was surrounded by large elaborate gardens, cleaned cut bushes, several Palm trees, a small waterfall that ran into a small pond filled with small koi fish and a small cobblestone trail through the gardens. It was a rather beautiful sight that fitted the large white mansion with 2 marble pillars at the doorway rather well.

After making his way up the steps Dick slowly opened the large maple door and inside along with his bags in tote.

"Hello?" Dick called as he slowly closed the door.

" huh I guess I'm the first one." Dick thought out loud.

He soon glanced around the inside of the mansion. Inside there was a large common room with a large plush red couch that was adorned with black pillows, 2 black recliners, and several color coordinated bean bags. There was a small glass coffee table in front of a large 93'inch flat screen TV. The floors throughout the house were hard wood oak that looked freshly polished. Upon entering the modern kitchen it had granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances and a pantry/fridge filled with a year supply of food. After a tour throughout the mansion Dick summed up their was 7 bedrooms in total meaning that each would have to bunk with one other roommate, a separate bedroom with no cameras,a lock and a king sized bed that was probably used for (censor)and 4 bathrooms.

Each bedroom had 2 king sized beds on either side of the room,( a balcony if it was upstairs) a large 2 person dresser,and 2 small bedside tables with a single alarm clock on one. And of course hidden cameras in every single room except the special bedroom and the bathrooms. Dick chose a random bedroom and quickly put his clothes up while making his new bed with his black sheets. After getting everything settled he began to sit comfortably on his bed while playing games on his phone for ten minutes. After dozing off a few times he heard a loud slam of the door signaling someone else was in the mansion.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Yelled a familiar voice.

That really sounded like...

Dick jumped out of the bed and sprinted down the steps where he was met with a lean scarlet haired boy,with a cheesy grin plastered on his face and his sky blue eyes filled with mischief. He wore a red shirt with a yellow bolt on it and a pair of blue jeans and running shoes.

"WALLY!" Dick yelled suprised.

"BOSS WHAT'S UP!" Wally greeted as the two of them high fived

Wally and Dick had been best friends since they were both ten. When Bruce did business with Wally's uncle Barry the two became best friends and would always hang out. The 2 were very close and Wally liked to joke that their relationship was a bromance.

"Dick what are you doing on the show?" Wally asked as he dragged his scarlet bags farther inside.

Dick shrugged." Bruce thought it would be a good idea." Dick responded.

" what are you doing here?" Dick asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wally asked. Dick rose an eyebrow stating he didn't understand.

" I'm here for the babes!" Wally responded while wiggling his eyebrows. Dick shook his head at his best friends reasoning and walked up the stairs with Wally following.

After explaining his discoveries to Wally they both settled that they would bunk together. As soon as Wally had made later out his red sheets a sound of the door closing signaled a new member in the home.

"Dude I think it's a chick!" Wally stated as he zipped off down the stairs with Dick in follow.

Down stairs stood a petique girl with grayish pale skin tone, short purple hair, and amethyst colored eyes with a scowl on her face. She wore skinny jeans with black converse and a black t-shirt that said 'I don't do happy'. She clutched her navy blue luggage and glanced around the large interior of home.

Wally quickly made his way down the steps and observed the dark beauty and a cheesy grin plastered to his face that made the new comer frown. Dick approaching quickly glanced at the two and talked.

" Hey, I'm Dick Grayson and this is Wally west." Dick gestured to Wally wiggling his eyebrows at the moment.

"Names Rachel Roth. And I'm not really hear to chit chat.I just had to get away from my dad and if you 2 idiots mess with me I'll make your lives a living hell,got it?" Rachel hissed.

The two petrified boys nimbly nodded as they stepped out the way of the purple haired mistress.

"Where the freaking bedrooms?!" Rachel snapped.

"There's some down stairs and most of them upstairs. Also you have to bunk with someone'"Dick informed.

Rachel rolled her violet eyes and dragged her luggage to the closest bedroom.

"Why don't you want a room upstairs?" Wally asked.

" because I know that before the summer ends some idiot is gonna set the house on fire and I rather walk out the front door then jump off the balcony." Rachel replied in a montoned voice as she never glanced back.

Wally zipped off to the large red couch and instantly grabbed the remote and began to channel surf while Dick began to settle on the couch. A few minutes later Rachel made her way into the commons with a large novel in hand and began to read while getting cozy on recliner. Exactly 5 minutes later the door opened to reveal yet another female.

She had the same skin tone as Rachel only a shade lighter and had on a pair of purple skinny jeans, a black tank top,and that fit her thin figure well. Her bubble gum pink hair was in pigtails as her pink cat like eyes scanned the room. She glanced at her pink luggage before focusing her gaze on the 2 males that at her. The 3rd seemed to busy in her book to really care. Slowly she dragged her bags to the commons where all 3 sat.

"Hey, I'm Jenny Hex and I know your Dick Grayson so who are you two?" Jenn asked.

"Rachel Roth" Rachel replied without even glancing up.

"Wally West. Your dream come true." Wally slyly replied.

This caused Rachel to raise an eyebrow and Dick to face Palm while Jenny scowled.

"You know if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put u and I together" Wally stated while wiggling his eyebrows at the girl. She rolled her eyes at his horrible pick up line before responding.

"And if I were to rearrange the alphabet I would put f and u together."She snapped as she took her pink suitcases up the stairs.

Rachel smirked at the comeback before focusing her attention back on her book. Dick snorted at the shocked face his best friend had, and rose and eyebrow at the dreamy expression that crossed his face.

"What's wrong with you? You look high?" Dick asked.

" she's different..."Wally sighed dreamily as he returned to his position on the couch.

Several minutes later Jenny returned to the commons and began to text somebody on her black iPhone while lounging on a slump beanbag.

20 minutes later the door opened revealing 2 males. One had a swimmers body, long black hair and dark eyes and was **almost** as hot as Dick. While the other had carrot colored hair, grey eyes, a nice skin tone and looked almost identical with Dick's body. They both had red and blue suitcases and were in a heated arguement.

"I told you I don't eat fish so stop asking!"

" just try the freaking fish taco already!"

"SHUT UP!"

All heads snapped over to Rachel who had an irritated expression and a deathly glower that if you didn't obey to what she said their would be hell to pay.

Both guys chuckled nervously and muttered apologies under their breath.

" who are y'all?" Dick asked.

" I'm Roy Harper and, don't worry I know you are already so no need for introductions." The red head responded.

"And I'm Garth Waters. May I ask who you all are?" The ebony haired boy asked.

"Jenny Hex just call me Jenn."

"Wally West"

"Rachel Roth"

They all responded. Both Roy and Garth to where they unpacked and surprisingly settled on sharing a room. After the 2 finished unpacking they joined the rest of the members in the commons where they all texted, watched TV, or sat on the couch.

" I hope some other idiot just doesn't barge in here yelling." Rachel mutterd. As soon as she commented her opinion to the group a new member occured.

"PARTY'S HERE!" Yelled a male barging into the room.

"Figures..." Rachel growled.

All heads snapped over to a small lean boy who had green highlights in his blond hair,forest green eyes, nice slightly tanned skin and toothy grin. He wore a purple t shirt that said 'party animal' in bold green letters, camouflage pants and brown shoes. He had a psp in one hand a large green bag In the other.

"Oh yeah my man!" Wally yelled as he hopped off the couch ran over to high five the new member.

" the names Wally bro, that's my man dick-" Wally pointed out each member as he spoke."- Garth,Roy, Rachel,and Jenn." Wally introduced.

"The names Gar Logan." Gar said as he took a seat near Rachel.

"Gar?" Rachel asked as she rose a curious eyebrow. Gar sheepishly smiled and blushed at the dark beauty.

" it's actually Garfield but call me Gar." Gar greeted warmly. Rachel blushed at his kind tone and focused her attention back to her book. Gar smiled at her pink cheeks and began to play on his game while yet again the door opened.

"Yo! Whatcha playing?" Yelled a male voice.

"Babe you don't need to be gaming right now. We just got here!" Yelled a female voice.

All heads turned to see a tall bald very muscular,African American with grey eyes concentrated on Gar's game. In one arm he had a large grey case while in the other was a tall,athletic girl with nice brown skintone,chocolate brown eyes and black hair in 2 buns. Her red lips were in a smirk as she clutched her yellow suitcase and glanced at the room fillers with their nee roommates.

The girl had black tights,black pumps,and a yellow and black stripped mid riff shirt, while the guy had a large white Muscle t-shirt and white shoes with a pair of jeans.

"Hey y'all! This is my girl Karen and my name's Victor." Vic greeted.

"Y'all can call me Bee though." Karen commented.

After yet another set of introductions they all settled in the commons where Jenn and Bee discussed fashion, and Dick caught up with recent events, Roy and Garth argued on something about fish tacos, Gar and Victor discussed video games, and Rachel continued to read.

Both Gar and Victor decided to room together and unpacked while Jenn offered for Bee and her to share rooms. After all unpacked they then settled into their recent conversations until yet again the door opened.

" ello loves!" Greeted a feminine British voice.

There at the door way stood a thin girl who had pale skin, big red eyes that went beautifully with her dark makeup and red lips. She had short spiky black hair with red highlights and wore a nice tight black dress with a pair of black ankle high boots. She had black fish net gloves on her arms that reached her elbow and fish on her legs. She stood confidently while holding a black and red striped suitcase.

"Wassup duddette!" Gar greeted.

" Names Toni what's yalls?" Toni asked.

After another round of introductions she fitted rather nicely with the group and began to discuss dark poetry with Rachel and fashion with Jenny and Bee.

Dick was pretty happy. He had met some pretty cool people and the girls had other interest than him so he sighed content that no bimbos were bothering him.

"OMG ITS LIKE THE DICK GRAYSON! Ooh DICKIE-POO!"

He may have spoken to soon...

Everyone cringed at the squeaky annoying voice. At the door way stood a short girl. She had nauseating pink headband,shirt and extra mini mini wore a pair of sparkly six inch heels and flipped her blond hair her lashes over her baby blue eyes that ,with the rest of her face had to much on. She quickly as in her heels and ran to Dick and stick her chest out while flirting.

Dick scowled at the girl as she attempted to sit in his lap. The boys all grinned at the discomfort face while Wally smirked devilishly. The girls all seemed to roll their eyes at the scene.

" _psst._ who's the slut?" Toni asked the girls as all including Rachel giggled quietly.

" hi dickie-POO! My name's kitten Moth." Kitten pureed as she tried to sit next to Dick.

Wally scoffed at the girl and waltzed up to the girl while shaking his butt and sat on Dick's lap. He glared at the girl before smiling cheekily and wrapping his arms around Dick's neck and gave him a big smooch on the cheek.

" sorry kitten but this is like my Dickie-poo so back off." Wally said in his best girly voice.

The guys and girls bursted out laughing before a fuming kitten dragged her bags up the stairs not even bothering to know the others names. Dick glared at Wally before with one forceful push shoved him off his lap.

"Ow!" Wally cried as he fell to the ground with a thud. Rachel rolled her eyes while Dick sulked some more and the rest continued to converse.

After 10 minutes the door opened to reveal a tall handsome male who had a leather jacket, torn pants,and black boots with a pair of shades. He waltzed into the room and glanced around before chuckling.

"Names Xavier Redd." He simply stated before walking to an empty bedroom and marching back out with a laptop. He settled on the many bean bags and began to type while shuffling his dark Brown hair.

Kitten returned soon after and was talking rather obnoxiously on a hot pink phone.

* * *

It was an hour later and the last member had not arrived.

"Dude I think they're not coming." Gar stated.

"I agree with grass stain here it's late their probably having second thoughts." Victor said ignoring the scowl he received from Gar.

"Oh well it's not like I care."kitten said.

"Whatever."Rachel mumbled at the dumb blond headed bimbo.

"Oh well..." Wally said as he stared at the door.

Suddenly the door slowly opened and in stepped a goddess.

She was tall,had LONG legs, wide hips,a spectacular figure that made super models jealous, a big, but not large chest, Sun kissed tan skin, long rose red hair that fell in soft curls to her waist, and large electric jade eyes that sparkled. She was drop dead GORGEOUS. She gave a warm smile showing her perfect pearly whites's and dragged her purple luggage inside the room. She had light makeup on that complimented her long thick black lashes and ruby red lips and twisted a looses curl. She wore a pair of Black TOMS, skinny jeans,and a black Hollister shirt.

"Greetings New friends!" She beamed.

"My name is Kori Anders."

Yup this group of 18 year olds we're going have one hell of a summer.

* * *

**so... did you like it? Please review because it will make me update sooner.**

**Next chapter the group meets Kori and explore the house more and make several deals,challenges and play a suspenseful game of truth or dare and maybe a fight? **

**Please review;)**


	2. challenge accepted

**A/N: hey guys! It's PrincessNightstar24 here and I'm just sitting here sipping some juice. Chilling on the couch and jamming to some inspirational music. Anyways enough chitchat let's continue the story! Now onward!**

**Disclaimer: I own a jug of chocolate milk ,but I DON'T own teen titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****_challenge accepted_**

Have you ever gotten that feeling where your mind went numb,and your heart swelled in your chest as your breathing stopped in mid breath? If you have then you know exactly what Dick felt like at the moment he saw Kori. She was so beautiful. She was a beauty compared to no other on this Earth as it was rare,yet innocent. She looked like an angel as she smiled that warm smile that made Dick's stomach flutter. All in all she was _breathtaking._

" Hey cutie." Xavier greeted as he checked out Kori.

Kori scowled at him while muttering a weak hello. Toni approached Kori with a warm smile.

"Ello Kori,names Toni" Toni greeted as she stuck out her hand for Kori to shake. Kori simply ignored the gesture and pulled Toni into a large hug.

"Oh hello friend Toni!"Kori beamed happily as she held Toni tightly.

"Uh Kori I c-can't breath!" Toni wheezed out as her lungs were being crushed by Kori's death hug.

Kori instantly let go and smiled sheepishly while blushing in embarrassment. The next person to approach was Garth who had a kind smile on his charming face. Instantly Kori and a hidden Rachel had hearts float around them causing both Gar and Dick to scowl.

" the names Garth. It's a pleasure to meet you Kori." Garth greeted as he waved at Kori.

" Hello friend Garth it is wonderful to meet you!" Kori replied cheerfully.

After Garths greeting Roy approached the fiery red head and smiled.

"Roy Harper, happy to meet you Kori" Roy said kindly before walking to his room.

Kori rose an eyebrow at his speedy getaway and simply shrugged. A large pink mass came across her vision and she smiled kindly at the scowling blond.

"Greetings New friend" Kori warmly greeted.

Kitten scoffed at her before replying.

"Whatever." Kitten Rudely responded before trotting off in her 6 inch heels.

"It's okay Kori she's just a bitch." Rachel informed as she saw the red heads face turn sad at the horrible welcoming.

"Oh.." Kori muttered before turning towards the 2 pale gray skin toned girls and smiled.

" Hello New friends what are your names?" Kori asked.

"Rachel."

"Jenny but just call me Jenn." They both replied in slightly amused tones.

"Wonderful!" Kori beamed as she pulled both girls in a warm hug.

"Woah! Aren't you friendly?" Jenn awkwardly stated as she patted Kori's back.

" your hugging me." Rachel stated clearly in discomfort.

After releasing the 2 unusual colored hair females she turned to a smiling Gar.

"Wassup dude?!" Gar said as he high fives Kori with a large cheesy grin.

" I believe the ceiling is up, yes?" Kori responded receiving several chuckles from the group.

"Hey girl! My name's Karen but call me Bee." Karen greeted.

" Hello friend Bee!" Kori said sweetly. Kori turned to where a large muscular Vic stood

"Hey lil lady. My name's Victor." Victor said as he stuck his hand for Kori to shake.

"Greetings Victor!" Kori beamed while shaking his hand with a firm grip. Victor fought to not wince at her hand shake. Damn she was strong!

" lil lady. Big handshake. Well alright!" Victor stated causing Kori to smile.

"Well hello legs... my name's Wally." Wally greeted as he wiggled his eyebrows causing Kori to giggle.

Dick listened to her musical laugh. It sounded like a soft breeze flowing through windchimes creating a soft enjoyable noise.

'What's_ wrong with me?' _Dick thought.

Kori in slow motion to Dick approached him as if she was a model in the runway and as if they were the only 2 in the whole room.

"Greetings." Kori's soft Angel like voice spoke.

"Uh- um h-hi." Dick stuttered like a love strucked idiot. Kori giggled at him making a dopey grin approach on his handsome face.

"My name's Richard Grayson." Dick stated proudly. Kori nodded smiling still and gave him a warm hug that made him weak in the knees and his stomach to do flips.

Kori much to Richard's displeasure let go and dragged her luggage to a near by bedroom allowing the rest of the group to get back to their business.

* * *

After all the members in the house were settled in their new rooms and unpacked they all met in the commons room dressed in pajamas.

Kori and Rachel who had actually gotten along rather nicely sat next to each other sharring a large blanket on one recliner. Rachel had a pair of sleeping shorts,a black tank top and surprisingly bunny slippers. Kori was bare footed exposing her red painted toenails and wore purple pajama shorts,a large t shirt and wore her hair in a high pony tail.

Dick and Wally were in similar attire wearing red pajama pants and white t shirts. Wally was slowly scooting to sit near Jenn who wore a large black t-shirt,and pink pajama pants.

Karen was snuggled into Victors chest. She was wearing a yellow tank top and black pajama bottoms while Vic had a black shirt and grey shorts.

Kitten who was wearing bright pink silk pajamas sat on a beanbag while taking selfies and Xavier sat on the floor observing everyone while tugging at his brown shirt and blue pajama pants.

Garth and Roy sat on opposite ends of the couch while Garth conversed with Toni who was wearing red matching shirt and pants while Roy texted some girl named Jade on his phone.

"Okay so why are we here?" Rachel asked as she sipped her herbal tea and glanced over at Dick.

Dick shrugged before replying.

"Thought we could ask each other questions since you know we are going to live with each other the whole summer." Dick stated.

Rachel shrugged while Wally and Gar turned to Dick.

" what did you have in mind?" Gar asked.

" yeah I mean is it going to hard?"Wally asked.

This caused all the girls to glance at him with eyebrows rose.

" I think ask each other questions about themselves to get to know them better." Dick replied.

"How?" Garth asked.

"We could throw a ball around and whoever catches it can ask a question to whoever they want?" Roy suggested.

"That sounds like a plan Stan." Wally agreed.

"I'll go get a ball!"Victor yelled as he ran into his room and retrieved a foot ball.

A few minutes later Victor arrived with a football and sat down on the large red couch.

"Okay so imma pick?hmmmm.." Victor tapped his chin deep in thought before a grin crossed his face and he threw the ball at Roy.

Roy caught the ball and noticed almost all eyes were on him. He rose an eyebrow at Victor who shrugged.

"Okay what do you want to know?" Roy asked.

"Who are you texting over their?"Victor asked smirking as he saw Roy blush a bright red.

"My girlfriend Jade." Roy replied avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Awwwwww..."Kori, Karen, and Jenn cooed.

" My God. She's brain washed you into texting her 24/7!" Wally hypothesized.

"What? No I'm just texting her cause I want to." Roy replied.

"Dude seriously?" Gar asked clearly confused.

"Yeah." Roy responded honestly.

Wally waved his arm in the air and flicked an invisible whip creating a whipped sound effect with his mouth causing Dick, Gar, Vic,and Garth to burst out laughing while Roy along with the of rest the girls scowled at Wally.

"I think that's really sweet of you Roy" Jenn commented while causing Wally in mid laugh to stop.

The rest of the girls minus kitten all agreed.

"Yeah it's sweet to." Wally agreed with Jenn.

This caused all eyebrows and confused faces to face Wally who sheepishly smiled and winked at Jenn who rolled her eyes.

Roy glanced around before setting his eyes on Garth. With one Chuck of his arm,the ball spiraled to Garth as he easily caught it and glanced at Roy.

"What?" Garth asked.

"Why don't you like fish tacos?" Roy asked clearly confused.

Garth quickly grew an irritated expression and angrily responded.

"How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T EAT FISH!" Garth snapped.

"Dude! That's great. I don't eat meat either." Gar stated proudly.

"Um I actually eat meat just not fish."Garth stated.

"Oh.." Gar muttered.

"Why fish?" Toni asked. Garth just shrugged.

"Wait you don't eat meat?!" Victor cried.

"Yeah I'm a vegetarian." Gar replied.

"But why?" Victor asked clearly not comprehending.

"Hey! He doesn't have the ball and neither do you so stop !" Karen yelled.

Garth glanced to his right before softly chucking the ball at Toni.

"What is your question?" Toni smirked.

" do you like anybody here?" Garth questioned.

Toni grew a brilliant red and slowly nodded before chucking the ball at Jenny.

Jenny caught the ball and glanced at Toni awaiting her question.

"What is your hobby?" Toni asked.

"Gymnastics." Jenn replied while she glanced around for her victim.

"Oh flexible are we?" Wally teased.

"Shut it." Jenny growled as she threw the ball at Kori.

Kori easily caught the ball and glanced over at a smiling Jenn.

"Where are you from?" Jenn asked as all curious members of the game listened intently.

"I am from a small island in the carribeans called Tameran. It is not really known well." Kori replied. Dick took note of that and watched as Kori threw the football perfectly at Karen.

Karen sloppily caught the ball and glared at Kori for a second before smiling.

"Please , why are you called bee?" Kori curiously asked.

"My last names Beecher so it's just a quicker way to call me. Like a Nick name."Karen replied as she threw the ball at Victor.

" Okay babe tell me have you ever spent one afternoon not working on that car of yours?" Karen asked.

"You mean my 'baby'? Yeah on those days were I'm to busy." Victor answered as he chucked the ball at Gar.

"Okay so why don't you eat meat?" Victor asked wondering who could live without it.

"I was raised around a bunch of animals when I was small. It just doesn't seem right." Gar answered as he shuddered at the thought of meat. Gar gave a small smirk as he threw the ball at Rachel.

Surprisingly without even glancing his way she caught the ball with one hand and FINNALY looked at him.

"What?" Rachel hissed.

" um- what's your favorite poem?" Gar lamely asked as he was mentally face palming himself.

"The raven by Poe.".She replied monotone.

"Ooh! I'm open over here! Oh pick me please pick me!" Wally cried as he jumped up and down on the couch. With a roll of her amethyst pools she threw the ball his direction where Wally eagerly grasped it.

"Idiot."'Rachel mumbled as she tried to think of a question for the scarlet haired speedster.

"Why do you flirt so much?" Rachel asked.

Everyone other then kitten and Xavier who were snoozing away took interest in the question. Particularly a pink haired female.

Wally grew a a fake face of confusion and tapped his chin in deep thought.

"Why Rachel I don't know what you speak of. What is this flirting?" Wally asked stupidly mocking confusion.

Rachel scoffed while Jenn rolled her eyes and the rest giggled/snickered silently.

Wally chucked the ball to his best friend Dick and grinned like a cheshire cat as he caught it. Dick rose an eyebrow wondering what his friends motives were.

"Dick Grayson. Do you sware to tell the truth and the whole truth and nothing less. Then the truth?" Wally asked attempting to sound serious.

"Yes." Dick responded clearly unknowing of what he was getting himself into. Wally's grin grew in size as he faced Dick.

"Who do you think is the hottest girl in the house?" Wally slyly asked grinning madly.

At that moment all females eyed him as if they were lions and he was their prey. Watching his every movement and gripping onto his every word. Dick thought for a moment. It was definitely NOT kitten. Toni was pretty but to dark for his taste. Karen was ok, Rachel was pretty nice, Jenny was alright and Kori was the definition of beautiful. She was as hot as red as her hair was. And that was saying something.

"Kori." Dick answered quickly before quickly making a dash to his bedroom leaving a blushing Kori. Rachel smirked as all the other girls mumbled things from I knew it to obviously. The guys all snickered at Dick's hasty retreat while Wally was in tears and clutching his side's in pain while laughing loudly.

" well as much fun as I'm having I'm going to bed." Rachel stated sarcastically before marching to the bedroom.

"Yes friends pleasant dreams to you and good night." Kori called as she followed Rachel to the room.

" night loves" Toni called as she to headed to her room.

"Night y'all!" Victor said as he walked Bee to her bedroom.

Jenn silently followed Vic to her and bees bedroom.

After Garth and Roy said their good night's and walked to their bedroom, they were now leaving Wally and Gar alone.

" and then there were 2..." Wally said as he glanced at Gar.

"What about them?" Gar asked as he pointed towards the snoring kitten and snoozing Xavier.

Wally simply shrugged.

"Aren't we gonna wake them up?" Gar asked.

"Nope" Wally grinned evilly.

Gar catching up with his plans SOON grew an evil grin himself.

"So where just gonna leave them on the floor?"Gar asked.

"Nope!" Wally responded before pulling out a marker and grinned like a cheshire.

"Oh..." Gar followed Wally's plan and had an identical smile like Wally's.

Several minutes later the boys marveled at their work. On kittens face their we're the words of slut, loser, and 'I charge 5$ a night' written on her face with black ink. While Xavier had a large L on his forehead.

"Now we can leave them like this."Wally said as he began to walk towards the steps.

" Cool with me dude." Gar said as he turned the lights off and the both grinning 'one night stand artists' went to bed.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The shrill cry echoed around the house as all members woke in an instance. Upon darting to the room the members of the mansion were greeted by hysterical kitten who was frantically wiping her face.

"What's wrong kitten?"Garth asked the frantic blond.

"LOOK!"kitten yelled as she showed the writing all over her face.

The girls quickly read the writing and honestly could not stop the laughs that corrupted from them. All of the guys chuckled while both Gar and Wally whistled innocently.

Rachel even giggled slightly and kitten did NOT like that.

"What are you laughing at creep?!" Kitten asked.

Rachel simply shrugged.

"The fact that the writings true." Rachel simply told.

"AAH! Shut up slut!" Kitten squeaked.

Rachel rose an eyebrow.

"Really I'm the slut? Because I'm not the one who has slut written on her forehead." Rachel countered.

Kitten did not have a comeback for that. She shrieked before stomping off to who knows where leaving a laughing group.

"Damn Rae! That was HILARIOUS!" Gar complimented as he threw an arm around Rachel shoulders.

A small pink blush graced her pale face at his touch.

"Don't call Rae."She responded threatiningly.

Gar sheepishly laughed and kept his arm around her shoulders. Not that she was complaining though.

"Well what do you want for breakfast babe?" Wally asked as he faked a yawn and put his arm around Jenn's shoulders.

Jenn quickly elbowed him in the stomach causing him to let go and walked to kitchen.

* * *

After much arguing from Gar on Victor on what would be for breakfast they FINNALY agreed on waffles after Rachel smacked both of them in the back of the head.

As the waffles were passed out Wally counted all the members and realized one was missing out of the 10 that were eating.

" Hey guys have y'all seen legs?" Wally asked the group.

" who?" Roy asked.

"You know legs, she's got long legs that go on forever..." Wally answered.

" He means Kori." Rachel informed.

" Oh, No I don't think she was in the commons either." Roy answered.

" Yeah I didn't see her either." Jenn informed.

" Hey Rachel was she in the room with you when you woke up?" A now worried Dick asked.

Rachel grew a concentrated face before shaking her head.

" we've gotta find her!" Toni yelled as she sprinted off to search for her missing friend.

" ditto," Rachel agreed as she walked off to search.

" Legs! Where are you?!" Wally yelled as him and Jenn headed upstairs.

Dick frantically ran outside in a state of panic. He had just met this girl and he was already concerned about her safety.

"Kori! Kori!" Dick yelled around the large estate.

" Richard?" A voice above his head said.

Dick glanced up to see Kori standing on the roof dressed in a white knee length dress. The white flowing dress clutched to her Body nicely and had a small brown belt tight around her small waist. She wore brown and white wedged sandals and had her hair straight and blowing in the gentle morning breeze.

This along with her appearance and the fact she was above him standing in sunlight made her really look like an angel.

" Greetings friend Richard! It is glorious to see you!".Kori called from the roof.

" Kori what are you doing on the roof?" Dick asked.

" I was merely watching the sunrise!" Kori answered.

" Oh. Well c'mon everyone's looking for you and breakfast is ready." Dick called.

"Oh! I shall see you all shortly!" Kori called as she disappeared.

Dick softly chuckled as he made his way inside the mansion. As he entered the mansion he was greeted by the sight of the group looking frantically around.

"Hey guys I found her ." Dick yelled.

Footsteps chorused through the mansion until all of the search party entered the kitchen all fully dressed.

" where was she?" Karen asked.

" the roof." Dick answered.

" the roof?" Roy questioned.

" What was she doing on the roof?" Gar asked.

" I was merely watching the sunrise." Kori answered as she entered the kitchen.

" Well you had us worried lil lady," Vic said.

" I am sorry." Kori apologized.

" it's okay Kori we were just worried. Now c'mon let's eat breakfast." Dick reassured as he quickly hugged Kori and took her to the table.

* * *

After breakfast the group minus kitten and Xavier all sat on the patio utterly bored.

"I'm. So. Bored." Wally said for the hundredth time.

" I think we heard you were bored the first 20 times." Jenn hissed.

"Uuuh!" Gar cried as he slumped farther in his chair.

" What should we do?" Karen asked.

"Play a game?" Toni asked.

"Yeah!" Vic agreed.

" Okay whatever we play it has to be Boys vs. Girls so we can win" Wally stated.

" Why would an all boys team win and not a girl's?" Rachel asked.

" because guys are stronger." Roy answered.

" What are you talking about?" Jenn scoffed.

" Yeah!" Toni yelled.

" it's nothing personal. Just guys are naturally quicker and stronger," Dick attempted to explain.

" What are y'all speaking of as males rivaling female's strength?" Kori asked.

" Yeah anything guys can do, girls can do better but in heels." Karen stated proudly.

"You don't say?" Garth asked.

" is that a challenge I'm detecting?" Toni asked.

" maybe it is." Gar replied.

" challenge accepted!" Karen yelled.

"Fine first challenge will meet in the commons at EXACTLY 8pm.!" Wally yelled.

"Fine!" Jenn yelled back.

* * *

At exactly 8pm all of the challenge participants sat in a circle. They all agreed for 5 challenges in total over the time period of a week. Their first challenge was agreed upon after much bickering.

_Truth or Dare_

" okay so the rules are we ask the person truth or dare. And if they deny the challenge or question then they don't get a point. Whichever team has the most points wins the first challenge. Got it?" Dick asked.

"Yes sir!" Wally mocked saluted.

"Okay let's start already. The sooner we start the quicker we finish."Rachel mumbled angrily that she had fallen for Kori's puppy dog eyes.

"Wait!" Wally arrubtly yelled.

"What now?!"Jenn yelled

" we don't got team name's!" Wally yelled.

"Oh yeah we need a name to." Bee agreed.

The all huddled together in a group and talked.

"Okay any suggestions?" Dick asked.

" boys rule girls drool!" Gar yelled. This earned him a smack on the back of the head from Victor.

"The archers?" Roy offered.

"Nah!" All the guys said in unision.

" how bout team dynamite?" Victor asked.

" Oh hell no." Dick answered.

" how about the titans?" Garth offered.

" hmmm.. Yeah I like that it's got a nice ring." Dick answered.

" that's cool with me dudes" Gar agreed.

" Yeah me to." Roy complimented.

"I'm good." Vic answered.

"Wally?" Dick asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know dickie boy. I really like the auto bots." Wally stated.

This caused all the guys to scoff.

" Okay... all who agree on titans say I." Dick said.

"I."

"I."

"I, I dude."

"I"

"I. Wally?" Dick asked.

"Oh alright I." Wally agreed.

"Alright titans go!" Dick yelled as all the boys hooted.

"Auto bots roll out!" Wally yelled.

"WALLY!"

"Hehe... sorry boss!"

The titans met in the middle of the room where they met with the girls.

"What's y'alls team name?" Gar asked.

"The superiors." Rachel answered.

"Superiors?" Wally questioned.

"Yeah because where the superior sex." Jenn answered.

All males scoffed at the comment and all received glares from the females in the room.

"What is your team's name?" Kori asked.

"The titans." Dick answered proudly.

Bee glanced around the room before glaring at the boys.

"Y'all ready?" Bee asked.

"Duh!" Gar answered.

"Fine then. Let the games begin!"

* * *

**and their goes chapter 2! Please review, follow,favorite or all 3! **

**I'll update as soon I get more reviews and in the next chapter we'll find out the other challenges and more next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and remember reviewing will make me update sooner! ;)**


	3. truth or dare

**A/N: hey everyone! I thank you for all your support on my story and I really appreciate your time to read it. I am so thankful to the people who have tooken their time to review. It really helps and motivates me to update sooner:p **

**Anyway I just wanna say I'm very thankful to the reviewers,followers,and favorites who I'm guessing likes the story. I hope you all do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lion,a purple hippo,or a rollercoaster. Nor do I own teen titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:****_ truth or dare_**

"Let the games begin!" Bee bellowed to the group as they marched to the patio.

Outside on the patio there was a beautiful scene. The backyard of the mansion was a secluded arena. Of course there were cameras but it was hidden from those near by. They're was a large pool that held colorful lights inside the pool and a hot tub near by. The patio area held about 15 cushionay red chairs and a large table that held a closeble umbrella. The yard held several tropical plants and a small waterfall that ran into the pool. It was really cool almost a tropical scenery.

"Okay ladies... prepare to lose."Wally stated.

"Whatever."Rachel muttered.

"Prepare to lose gentlemen." Jenn pureed slyly.

"Where gonna kick your ass!" Toni yelled.

"Yes we shall kick the butt!" Kori agreed.

Dick smiled at her cute speech and gathered his male companions in a football huddle as the girls did as well.

"Okay titans remember we have to do as much of these dares and answer as much of these questions as possible." Dick announced.

"Don't worry dude. I've got this." Gar assured.

"Yeah and besides their girls." Wally stated.

" I don't know man. I wouldn't underestimate the girls." Roy said as he stole glance at the girls.

"Yeah Bee's pretty strong." Vic stated

"Guys remember we just have to do more then they do. Got it?" Dick asked.

"Sir yes Sir!" Wally said.

"Roger!" Gar replied.

"Well alright!" Vic said

"Yeah." Both Garth and Roy said in unison.

"Good. Titans go!" Dick yelled. They all high fived and turned to see the girls awaiting their arrival yet again.

"Okay let's make the challenges a little more interesting." Bee slyly stated.

"How so?" Garth asked.

"Winner gets to make the losing group do whatever they want." Jenn replied.

"Anything?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yes I believe so." Kori responded.

" so if we won I could make all you girls wear sexy outfits?" Wally asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah,but that's not gonna happen." Toni scoffed.

"Well see about that." Dick responded.

He REALLY wanted to see Kori in an outfit such as Wally spoke of. And he was pretty sure the other guys wouldn't mind seeing the girls in such attire. Especially Wally and Gar who had been crushing on Jenny and Rachel since day one.

"Deal. Prepare to be my sexy lil maid Jenn." Wally said said as he winked at her.

"Okay let's get started already!" Karen yelled as they settled into the patio chairs.

The guys sat across the girls and mumbled some things before facing the girls.

"Okay, ladies first." Victor teased.

Karen scoffed at him before gathering the girls and began to whisper. They all huddled in a small group and some began to snicker as others took quick glances at the curious boys.

The girls all turned to the boys all with Cheshire like grins and a smirking Rachel.

"Babe, truth or dare?" Karen asked Victor.

"Hmmm. Dare!" Victor replied.

The girls all exchanged glances and smiled.

"Okay. I dare you to...eat an armpit sandwich!" Karen triumphed.

"A what?" Victor asked.

"Here lemme show you what your dealing with." Jenn said as she grabbed Gar and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Put these in your pits!" Jenn demanded as she shoved 2 Loafs of bread at Gar.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." Rachel hissed.

He slowly grabbed the loaves and slid them under his armpits that smelled worse then the garbage.

"OH MY GOD Gar have you ever heard of deoderent?" Karen yelled as she covered her nose to stop the putrid smell to invade her sense of smell.

"What? I like my natural musk?!" Gar countered.

"You got the musk part right." Toni said as she waved her hands to block the smell.

After about ten minutes Kori was the brave soul that removed the loafs of bread from Gar's pits and nearly threw up in the process.

After the bread was removed Rachel spread a thin layer of peanut butter over the crusty loaves and handed the disgusting sandwich to Karen s awaiting hands. The girls and Gar marched out the kitchen to the patio where the awaiting obscured the sandwich with risen eyebrows.

"Eat it." Karen said as she tossed the sandwich to Victor's awaiting hands.

Victor gave a confused glance at the boys before looking at the smirking girls. He glanced at the sandwich and paled at the smell that hit his nose.

"Awww. Man what is this?" Victor asked gesturing to the sandwich.

" an armpit sandwich I believe." Kori giggled.

" Well I've eaten squid,cow eyes and an old shoe filled with wassabi. So I can eat this to!" Vic challenged as he gulped the sandwich down in one bite.

" one point for the titans. Zero for the superiors." Garth stated.

" I hope you know I ain't kissing you for a long time." Bee teased.

Victors face turned a shade of green as his stomach began to ache. He quickly took a small mint out his pocket and popped it in his mouth to keep his mouth from tasting like Gar's pits any longer.

" Okay our turn!" Gar yelled.

"Fine" the girls grumbled.

"Okay um... Bee truth or dare?" Victor asked.

"Truth." Karen replied.

"Chicken." Roy muttered to Gar as they both began to snort.

" Fine then. Do you think Heralds hot?" Victor questioned.

Karen turned a bright red at that question. She sure wasn't expecting that.

" Yes I think he's hot. But I'm dating you! So remember that!" Karen defended herself quickly while Victor scoffed.

" Okay your turn Jenn truth or dare?" Wally asked.

" dare!" Jenn replied.

Wally grinned mischievouly before returning to his group and asking them something. They all nodded and snickered as Wally turned to the pink haired female.

" Okay... Jenn I dare you to give me a big smooch!" Wally said as he puckered his lips.

The look on Jenn's face was priceless.

" ."Jenn hastily replied.

"C'mon Jenn we need this point they're already ahead of us!" Karen whispered.

" I don't wanna kiss that cocky, cute ,arrogant-"" wait did you say cute?" Toni said innterupting Jenn in mid rant.

Jenn silently cursed herself as she turned a brilliant pink.

" all right I'll do it!" Jenn growled at the giggling girls.

She marched right up to the smirking boy and roughly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a solid 5 second kiss.

When she released her solid grip she noticed his eyes were closed and a dreamy smile was on his face. The others all had shocked faces and she smirked at the boy she secretly admired before smacking him on the head sealing him from his trance.

" I knew you wanted me." Wally cockily stated as the pink haired girl narrowed her eyes and returned to her group.

"Okay... " Rachel muttered as She glanced at the titans.

"Alright! Dick truth or dare?" Jenn asked.

"Truth." Dick replied not wanting to do an embarrassing dare in front of Kori.

"I thought you would say that. Okay Dick. How many woman have you slept with?" Jenn smirked.

Oh shit. He didn't see that one coming. He noticed all eyes were concentrated on him and he felt as if all cameras were on him at the moment. He knew if he answered this question the papparazi would have a field day when the show came out. This one question he knew he shouldn't answer.

"Pass." Dick said as all eyes widened.

"Really man! I wanted to know!" Vic said as he snapped.

"Um... ok Rachel truth or dare?" Dick asked.

" Truth." She monotoned.

" Okay so do you think Gar's cute?" Dick asked smirking.

Rachel's eyes slightly widened as Gar's grew the size of saucers. All eyes were on Rachel as she tried to ignore the intent hopeful eyes Gar gave her.

" sure... but I also think Gar's an idiot as well." Rachel replied as calmly as she could. Her insides turned warm as she saw the smile Gar gave her.

" I think your cute to Rae." Gar said as he cheekily grinned.

" Don't call me that." Rachel informed as the pink blush bloomed across her pale face. He actually thought she was cute Rachel thought as she inwardly smiled.

"Awwwwwww! How cute!" Kori and Toni cooed.

" Whatever."Rachel mumbled.

" ok Rachel pick your victim." Karen said as she pointed at the boys.

"Garth truth or dare?" Rachel asked not really caring.

"Dare." He proudly stated.

" eat a fish stick." Rachel stated as she slightly smirked at the face he made.

" no. Pass" Garth replied.

" c'mon it's a fish stick! Meaning dead!" Roy tried to reason.

" I don't eat FISH." Garth said as the boys groaned.

" alright Toni truth or dare?"Garth asked.

" Dare!" She yelled enthusiastic.

" Okay I date you to go jump into the pool." ,Garth smugly said.

Toni shrugged her shoulders as she ran to the pool and dived in.

" it's cold!" She shrieked as she surfaced the water.

All the superiors and titans chuckled while the soaking wet Toni glared. Kori had ran inside and fetched a towel giving it to a grateful Toni.

" ok Wally truth or dare?" Toni's british accent asked.

"Dare." Wally smirked.

" alright love. I dare you to eat a bar of soap." Toni stated.

"Fine!" Wally yelled as he zipped to the bathroom and returned to the patio with a bar of light green soap.

The girls excluding Rachel giggled while the guys encouraged Wally to eat.

Wally took a large bite of the soap and immediately grimaced as he swallowed.

The girls and guys bursted out laughing at the sight of his distressed face.

" uhhhh... just because it smells like green apples doesn't mean it tastes like it." Wally groaned.

" What did you expect Sherlock it's soap?" Rachel questioned.

The group snickered while Wally glared.

" I'm gonna go wash this taste out my mouth." Wally muttered.

He soon returned with him gulping down on a glass of water. He glanced at the group before letting a loud burp filled the room. As he burned several bubbles came out of his mouth and the group were soon in tears at the sight.

The group soon settled down as Wally cleared his throat.

"Legs! Truth or dare?" Wally asked mischeviousley.

" Hmmm. I believe the dare please." Kori politely responded.

Wally's grin could rival the Cheshire cat himself as he leaned towards Dick.

" this is for you boss!" Wally whispered as Dick rose an eyebrow.

" ok legs! For the rest of the game you have to wear a bikini!" Wally declared while Dick who was sipping a coke spit out.

"What?!" The superiors said in unison.

" you heard me. Now go suit up Kori!" Wally said as kori walked inside.

"Pervert." Rachel muttered.

" What it'd not for me it's for my boy Dick!" Wally defended.

All glares that were currently facing Wally soon doubled and faced Dick with an extreme discomfort. Let's just say the superiors were not fans of men using girls as there own personal use.

"What!I didn't tell him to do it!" Dick defended.

The girls scoffed as the boys chuckled.

" please I look nice?" Kori asked as she entered the patio.

All eyes turned to Kori as she appeared and all the boys jaws dropped as the girls eyes widened. She wore a purple bikini that exposed much of her perfectly tan skin. She had her long legs exposed as well as her perfect flawless curves. Yup let's just say dickie boy was gonna have to take a really cold shower tonight.

Kori returned to her seat and began the game again.

"Gar truth or the dare?" Kori asked.

"Dare dude." Gar stated.

Kori turned to the girls and chatted with them as they giggled and mumbled something. Kori faced the guys beaming Gar.

"Friend Gar I dare you to do the dancing to the song of milkshakes!" Kori giggled.

Everyone burst into fits of laughter as Gar's jaw dropped.

"Alright I'll do it." Gar grumbled.

"Wait lemme put the song on!" Karen called out as she quickly pulled out her phone and played the song.

"Wait before you dance, do take the shirt off love," Toni called.

"What why!?" Gar shrieked.

"Because it's a dare."Rachel replied smirking at the grumbling Gar.

"Fine, anything else?" He asked.

"Oh yeah and sing with the song to!" Jenn yelled as the superiors snickered.

Gar quickly took off his shirt and grumbled as bee played the song.

"Now dance my minnion dance!" Wally yelled excitedly.

"Who's side are you on!?" Gar yelled as Wally shrugged.

Gar began to mutter the song as he began to slowly shake to the beat.

"I'm sorry Gar I can't here what your saying! Can you repeat that?!" Karen teased while even the titans chuckled.

"I said my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard!" Gar yelled as groped his own chest and sticks his younger out.

This caused the group to clutch their sides in pain as they wiped the tears from their eyes. Several members of the group such as Karen,Victor,Dick,and Wally began to take pictures and snicker.

"Dudes not cool!" Gar yelled as he turned to see the phones out taking his picture.

The night ended with Roy's hair dyed pink, Wally wearing a thong, Gar's performance on YouTube, Garths mattress floating in the pool, a smirking Rachel and a laughing Victor,Dick,Kori, and Jenn.

"Okay so the score is superiors 12 and titans 8!" Karen announced as the superiors basked in victory and the titans glooted.

"I don't even care if we won the game! I won when I saw Wally wearing a thong!" Gar snickered.

Wally scoffed as he strutted inside.

"Whatever you all know I look hot!" Wally yelled as he entered the mansion.

The group snickered as they saw the scarlet haired boy enter the mansion. After about ten minutes of joking the boys helped Garth retrieve his mattress from the pool while Roy ran to the bathroom to try and wash the pink dude out his hair that Jenn Dared him to use. As the girls and guys entered the mansion they all thought the same thing.

'Tonight was fun'

* * *

Dick heard a door close as he woke up. He glanced at the clock to see it was 1o'clock in the morning. He jumped out of bed and quietly crept through the room to try and not wake up the snoring Wally. He stopped in the middle of the room and scoffed. Wally couldn't wake up even if a tornado flew throughout the room.

Dick slowly approached the back door and opened it to see a star gazing Kori.

"Kori?" Dick asked the focused beauty.

" EEP! Richard I am sorry I did not see you." Kori said.

Dick chuckled at her shocked face and gazed at her beautiful silhouette in the night.

"So what are you doing out here?" Dick asked as he took a seat.

" I was gazing at the stars." She answered. She turned a brilliant red and looked away from a confused Richard.

He glanced down and saw he was just in his boxers revealing his sexy chiseled chest. He'd have to thank Bruce for all the hand to hand combat training later. He was sure him appearing on the show like this was probably gonna increase the female viewing by 50% at **least **.

"Richard?"Kori asked glancing his way.

Her eyes took on a mystic green appearance in the night as they seemed be brighter then all the stars in the sky themselves.

"Yeah star?" He asked.

She wrinkled her nose in confusion which caused Richard to chuckle at her confused face.

"Star?" She questioned.

"Yeah a Nick name since your eyes are as bright as the star them selves." Richard said honestly.

Kori blushed before muttering a thank you.

" so what we're you going to ask?" Richard asked.

"Oh!Yes is it true that you are what they called the _playboy _?"Kori questioned.

Dick sighed as he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh... I see." Kori answered sadly.

She actually liked Richard. He was kind to her and every time he was around her she would get 'flying butter' in her tummy. She was naïve but she knew what a playboy was. And with being a playboy came heart breaks.

" Hey star are we friends?" Richard asked.

He sounded so hopeful.

"Of course we are Richard!" Kori said without hesitation.

He chuckled at her before he realized what she had been calling him.

"Wait what did you call me?" Dick asked.

"Oh I am sorry if you would like not wish to be called that I shall reffer you as Dick. " Kori apologized.

"No, no just say my name again." Dick asked.

"Richard?" She questioned.

He closed his eyes as he repeated the way she spoke his name. The only other person who had called him that was his mother and she had died in a terrible way. His name rolled off her tongue and sounded sweet and Angel like.

She sounded just like his mom.

"Do you wish for me to call you Dick?" Kori questioned.

He frowned as she said his other name. It just sounded nasty coming form her mouth.

"No just keep calling me Richard." He said.

"Okay Richard." She giggled.

For the next 2 hours the two talked, laughed,joked and learned more of the others company.

Dick had found out that Kori had an older evil sister and a younger brother. She had lost her parents in a bombing and had been adopted by her uncle Galfore. Kori had learned that Richard had lost his parents but would not talk about that subject, a younger adoptive brother named Tim,and butler named Alfred who he claimed was like his grandfather.

"So what challenge have the titans planned for us superiors." Kori asked.

After truth or dare today the group's had decided that each group would get a turn to pick a challenge. The titans after much begging,arguing, and then begging again finnaly had convinced the superiors to pick tommorow challenge. After the titans had discussed a challenge they all finally agreed and awaited the next day eagerly.

"You'll see..." Dick said slyly as the beautiful red head rose an eyebrow.

Tommorow would be a fun day for the titans that's for sure.

* * *

**and their goes chapter 3! Woohoo ;p I'm going to update as soon as I get 20 reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next chapter we find out what the boys are planning and see more romance and of course humor!**

**Follow,favorite,review or all 3!**

**Hope enjoyed.**


	4. titans challenge

**A/N: greetings my fellow readers! I really want to thank you for taking your time and reading my story. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. As I stated last chapter that I would update as soon as I got 20 reviews and my goal had been fulfilled so now without further a do I bring you chapter 4 of my new story Teen's life a reality.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own teen titans and I won't probably ever will.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****_titans challenge._**

"_Psst! Psst! _Boss wake up!"

Dick groggily opened his eyes and immediately snapped them shut at the sun light. He wondered why he was outside until he remembered last night he fell asleep talking with Kori. He smiled at the memory before he felt a nudge at his head.

" dude I think he's dead." Gar said as he poked Dick in the head.

"Naw just poke him harrder." Victor dismissed.

"Okay." Gar said as he poked Dick again.

Dick's eyes shot open as he grabbed Gar's finger and popped it.

"Ow!" Gar cried.

"Shhhhhh!" All the boys hissed at Gar who sheepishly smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Wally greeted.

" uh. What time is it?" Dick yawned.

"7 in the morning. Now c'mon we have to go before Kori gets up." Garth responded.

"Kori?" Dick asked.

All the boys pointed to Dick's chest. He glanced down and saw a peacefully sleeping Kori snuggled in Dick's chest as one of Dick's arms were around her waist as if to keep her close and protect her. He smiled as he realized that was probably why he had such a good night sleep.

"Okay so c'mon we gotta go before the girls wake up." Roy hastily called as he moved closer to the door.

"Fine" Dick replied as he slowly peeled himself from Kori.

He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead with a light as a feather kiss and turned to the guys who all had confused expressions.

"What?" Dick snapped.

" nothing!" The boys hastily replied as they ran inside.

Dick growled as he entered the kitchen and saw an awaken Xavier smirking as he typed on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked as he entered the fridge and pulled out some milk.

"Nothing that concerns you chuckles." Xavier replied as he returned his attention to his beloved screen.

"Dude your really posting stuff?" Gar asked as he approached from behind Xavier.

"No!". Xavier replied before he closed the laptop and walked off.

"Hey bro where you going?"Wally asked.

"To meet up with a girl I've been talking to at the bar!" Xavier yelled as he walked out the mansion.

"He is so getting laid." Roy muttered as Garth nodded.

" Okay now what's the plan?" Gar asked.

Before Dick could reply a door to the special (censor) room opened and out walked a sloppy guy who was in work clothes and had a name tag that said 'Adonis' on it.

He quickly walked by the guys ignoring the stares he received and marched out the mansion. The guys all curios turned to see kitten walk out the room with a bra and thong on covered by a thin robe.

"Oh hi Dickie-poo!" Kitten squeaked as she launched herself at Dick.

* cough!* cough!* "slut. *cough!* Wally faked as the boys snickered.

Kitten glared at Wally before her short attention span ran back to Dick.

"Dickie-poo want me to show you how that room works." Kitten pureed as she pointed to the (censor) room.

"No thank you." Dick hissed.

"But Dickie-poo. I though you wanted to play with your kitten?!" Kitten whinned.

"Kitten I don't want to play with you and I honestly don't know what gave you the idea that I would . And 2 I'll never enter that room with you and ' play' "Dick answered irritabley.

"NOBODY DISSES KITTEN! NO ONE! Call me when you want to play Dickie-poo. I'm going to party!" Kitten scoffed as she strutted to her room.

"God she just such a..." Dick started.

"Slut?" Wally asked.

"Bitch?" Garth added.

" whore?" Gar questioned.

" all three and more." Dick grumbled as he left to his room to get dressed.

After getting dressed the Dick appeared in a pair of blue jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt,a leather jacket and a pair of shades.

"Alright we gotta go before the girls wake!" Dick whispered as he grabbed his keys.

" dude you think they'll meet us at the spot?" Gar asked as they walked through the door.

"I think they will. I don't think they'll be happy with our challenge choice but where boys so they can suck it up." Victor replied.

"Think they'll like their uniforms?" Garth asked.

"I don't know since **Wally** picked them." Roy stated as they walked the drive way.

" I know I liked the outfits. And don't worry fellas when you see the girls dressed in their uniforms you'll thank me later." Wally cockily stated as he glanced at the men.

" I don't know dude. I mean how are we gonna know they'll put the uniforms on?" Gar asked.

Wally grinned and gave an innocent whistle as he refused to face the titans due to guilt.

" Wally what did you do?" Dick asked.

"Um. Guys...I found out what Wally did!" Garth called out from up ahead.

"DUDE!" Gar cried as he saw the sight himself.

Dick quickly approached the sight of Wally's misfortune and paled when he saw all the girls clothes hidden in bushes and some lazily tossed in the mud.

"Dammit Wally! You know the girls are gonna kill us when they find their clothes!" Dick scolded.

Victor hearing the news ran up to see the clothes himself and nearly fainted when he saw bees favorite shirt in the mud. Let's just say this girl loved her fashion ware as much as Victor loved his 'baby'.

"We need to go NOW!" Victor yelled as he sprinted to his car.

"Why so fast?" Wally teased as he saw Victor quickly exiting the driveway.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Karen yell inside the mansion.

She sounded PIST OFF!

Wally flew in lightning speed to his car in a matter of seconds and was out the driveway before they even had a clue. Everyone else paled when they heard other screams of frustration and a few curses to whomever the sick nasties was.

Yup. Wally was sooo dead.

The rest sprinted to their desirable vehicles and as fast as their cars could go they were gone, to avoid the full wrath of the pist off superiors.

* * *

Kori woke up to a large amount of yelling from her team. She forgot she was outside until she remembered the long night with Richard. She smiled fondly at the memory until a large door slammed.

She ran inside just in time to see a frantic Bee enter the mansion looking pist.

"Friend bee what is wrong?" Kori asked.

"SUPERIORS! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY MEET AT THE COMMONS THIS INSTANCE!" Bee yelled as she ran to the commons.

Several foot steps sounded throughout the mansion as Jenny,Toni,Kori and lastly a tired irrateble Rachel entered the room.

"Are your clothes gone to?" Bee asked.

"Yeah both me and Toni can't find our clothes." Jenn answered angrily.

Rachel marched into hers and Kori's room and she appeared very angry.

" They went into my room no one should ever go in their." Rachel deadpanned with restricted anger.

" Dammit the boys are gone to!" Toni yelled as she peeked through the Windows.

"Think they had something to do with our clothes missing?" Jenn asked.

" most likely that idiot Wally." Rachel growled.

"Perhaps we may search for our missing attire?" Kori suggested.

"Already did. There no where in the house." Bee reasoned.

" What if their outside?" Rachel suggested.

"OH HELL NO THEY BETTER NOT BE!" Bee yelled as she and the other girls followed.

They all glanced around the yard and soon saw to their horror that all their clothes were indeed outside. And some in the mud as well. This easily tripled the superiors rage.

" those bastirds! I'm going to kill them!" Bee ranted angrily as she slammed the door open.

"Ditto." Rachel hissed.

"What the hell were they thinking! How are we supposed to meet them at the challenge?!" Jenn yelled angrily.

" where is the challenge at anyway?" Toni asked the group.

"I do not know. Perhaps they have left a note yes?" Kori asked as she tried to dissolve the group's anger.

"I don't see one." Bee said as she glanced around.

"Perhaps we may do the splitting up to find one?" Kori suggested.

The superiors shrugged and began their search for a clue to where the guys had gone and what their plans were.

" I have found something!" Kori yelled as Rachel,Toni,Jenny,and Bee appeared by her side n a matter of seconds.

In Kori's empty dresser their was a small sticky note and 5 packages of plastic bags each with one of their names on it.

_Legs, when you find this note give the girls the bags that have their names on it. I hope you like your uniforms and tell the superiors that the titan 's we'll be waiting at the Joeys gym waiting for their loss. Also tell Jenny that I'll be waiting for my good morning kiss their. _

_-Wally_

Kori read the note as the girls giggled at Jenn's face either turning red with embarrassment or anger.

"Well we know where the guys are." Toni stated.

""Hey Kori what's in the bags?" Bee asked.

"Probably our skank of a uniform." Jenn snapped.

The girls opened the bags and each found what Jenn said to be true.

"Dammit Jenn! You jinxed us!" Karen accused.

Jenn scoffed as she pulled her 'uniform' out.

"I'm not wearing this" Rachel hissed as she glared at the uniform.

"We don't have a choice. Those idiots messed up our clothes." Toni reasoned.

Rachel growled a fine before turning to the other girls.

"So I guess we have to get dressed in these things." Jenn said as she pulled at her uniform.

"Agreed." Kori mumbled as she probbed her shirt.

"I wonder what where doing." Toni mumbled.

" I don't know but whatever it is I am going to beat the living shit out those titans." Bee growled.

"Ditto." Rachel muttered.

"Hell yeah!" Toni yelled.

"Mmmhmm" Jenn hummed.

"Agreed." Kori said.

All the titans were in for a world of ass kicking that's for sure. Gratefully from the superiors.

* * *

" dudes you think they got lost?" Gar asked.

"No I'm pretty sure their smart enough to find this place." Roy responded.

The boys had all dressed in their own uniforms for the occasion and were currently awaiting the girls arrivals.

The titans were all shirtless showing off their great bodies and had all had a pair of matching black shorts that had a yellow T in the corner. They all looked incredible. Especially Dick who had his shade resting upon his perfect black hair that was in thick black locks that fell a little just above his eyebrows. He had that cute messy haired boy look that made him look incredibly sexy.

"You think they'll show up?" Garth asked.

" with Sally picking their uniforms I don't think they will." Dick disagreed.

"Week we weren't going to show up but we had to come over and kick your asses." Jenn said as she entered the gym.

The guys turned and their jaws dropped at the sight of the girls.

They would defiantly need to thank Wally later.

The superiors all had the same uniform on and it looked good. They all had tennis shoes , a pair of tight blue athletic short,shorts, a tight mid riff jersey that was blue and white and exposed cleavage and their perfectly curved stomachs. Kori,Jenn, and Karen had their hairs in high ponytail with matching ribbons while all girls had 2 strips of black paint under each eye to symbolize as at paint. With their perfect legs exposed, breasts perked, confident stances and spectacular e superiors looked incredibly sexy.

"Are you gonna gawk at us all day or are we gonna start?" Rachel growled.

"Yeah let's go." Dick called as the girls followed him.

The boys quickly wiped the drool off their face as they followed behind. The titans and superiors entered a large court that held wooden floors that were recently polished,side bleachers, a large mirror in the back of each wall,and confusing lines that symbolized something in a the corner was a small closet that held several football's,soccer balls,volley balls and more.

"Okay so what now?" Toni asked.

"Wait lemme get our tools!" Victor yelled.

"Tools?"both superior and titans asked as Victor ran to the closet.

As Victor retrieved the 'tools' the girls snapped their attention to the guys.

" Hey Jenn I'm still waiting for my good morning kiss." Wally called.

"Oh poor baby here lemme go over and give it to you." Jenn replied as she marched over to him.

The 2 teams exchanged confused glances as Jenn approached Wally. She whispered something as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. She grinned Scilly before she kicked him right where the sun don't shine. Wally squealed while Jenn back over to her laughing group.

"Aww! Why do they always go for the kiwis!"Wally yelled as he fell to the ground.

The titans soon joined the laughing as Wally crawled over to his teammates. The team had grew oblivious to the small camera crew that had followed them and simply enjoyed the others company.

"That was for throwing our clothes outside!"Jenn yelled as the girls smirked.

" but that's . Only the beginning!" Bed yelled as the guys sweat dropped.

"I found some balls!" Victor called as he entered the room.

Gar and a now recovered Wally snicker while the others rolled their eyes at their immaturity. The group turned to see Victor carrying 5 dodge balls.

"Where playing dodge ball?" Rachel asked as she rose an eyebrow.

Victor chucked the balls at his teammates while their nose wrinkled in disgust.

"More like stank ball! These balls stink!" Roy replied.

Gar and Wally had grown into fits of laughter at the words balls. The superiors rolled their eyes while the titans groaned.

The guys set up the balls as the girls headed to their side of the court and stretched. Soon after the girls had began to stretch the titans had finished setting up and began to check their female competitors out. After 10 minutes of stretching Roy had volunteered for the referee position to even the team's out and was currently explaining the rules to what they now called 'stank ball'.

"Okay the rules to stank ball are simple. There the same rules as dodge ball except the ball stinks. We can catch the balls but if you get hit your out. There will be one round f stank ball and during that time I want no fighting,spitting,crying or cheating. Got it?" Roy asked.

"Got it!" Both teams responded as they headed to their sides of the court.

Gar saga awkwardly approached Rachel as she was in mid court.

"Um hey Rae...chel. good luck!" Gar said as he pecked a quick kiss on Rachel's cheek and scrambled off.

Rachel's face flushed a bright pink as she walked to her side of the fourteenth her hand stroking the cheek she had been kissed softly.

The 2 teams had pep talked and encouraged the team as they made their way to the position stance.

"GO!" Roy yelled as he blew a loud whistled that squealed throughout the gym and echoed as it bounced off the walls.

"Your going down superiors!" Wally yelled as he clutched the first ball.

Kori, Wally, Rachel,Dick and Victor were the first to retrieve the 5 balls and immediately all hell went loose.

Kori chucked the ball at unbelievable strength to Garths he clutched his stomach in pain from the impact and 'oofed' as he slowly peeled himself from the ground and crawled to the bleachers.

Victor dodged a stank ball from Rachel as she to avoided a ball Dick had thrown. Wally chucked the ball to Jenn as she grinned evilly when she caught it. She soon he ball as fast as you can blink ans just like that our favorite speedster was out of the game.

Toni obtained a ball and threw it softball her strength to an acrobatic agile Dick who easily backfield out the way. The others mouths were agape as Dick was as agile as a cat. Who knew?

Dick easily clutched a ball and threw it at a shocked Karen who snapped out of her shock a little to late as her skin came in contact with the stank ball. She grumbled and silently cursed the boy as she trotted off to the bleachers of shame.

With just Dick,Toni,Victor,Kori ,Gar and Rachel left the five edit obtained a ball. 2 of these being Gar and Toni who had both thrown the ball at the other and both hitting their target. They both mumbled and slowly made their way to the bleachers of shame leaving Dick,Kori, Rachel and Vic.

With 2 chucks at 2 different targets one had dodged easily while the other was just to big to hide. Victor silently cursed Rachel for being good at stank ball while she smirked at the titan as he m as arched up the steps.

Rachel and Kori stared down a smirking Dick as Jenn grumbled at Victor for hitting her earlier the game.

Dick winked at Kori before dodging a ball flying at him from Rachel. She grumbled at his cocky attitude before picking up saga stank ball and throwing it with all her might. Dick cartwheels out the way as the flying stank ball missed and came in contact with at he back wall mirror.

The mirror shattered as all eyes turned to Rachel agape. Rachel blushed a bright red as she glanced at the shattered pieces of the former mirror. Wally quickly analyzed situation and realized they were screwed if they didn't leave like right NOW.

"I didn't do that!" Wally called as he zipped off out the gym.

The superiors and titans all exchanged worried glances before following Wally's leas and truly mirror situation a hit and run.

* * *

The superiors and titans unrated out laughing while a scowling Rachel shut them up.

"Damn girl you got an arm!"Karen joked.

"Whatever." Rachel muttered.

"So who won the game?" Gar asked.

"The titans because the superiors had damaged property making them lose to default." Roy stated.

The guys all basked in glory while the girls tasted bitter loss.

"I told you we would win!"Wally shouted victorious at Jenn.

Jenn scoffed at the boy as he grinned.

"Hate to say it.. but told us!"Wally said as the titans chuckled.

* * *

The superiors and titans entered the mansion as the superiors held a large amount of shopping bags and the boys grumbled. They had all pitched in to pay girls New clothing After the challenge. They entered and saw as Xavier entering the (censor) room with a drunk brunette and a intoxicated kitten snoring on the bean bags in a slurry outfit drooling as she slept.

"Told you he'd get laid."Roy muttered to Garth.

The superiors soon placed their newly bought clothes up and met in Karen's and Jenn's room all in pajamas.

"So what are we doing hear?" Rachel asked.

"We gotta plan our challenge for tommorow." Jenn replied.

"So what did you have in mind?" Toni asked.

Karen grinned evilly as she stated the plan to the smirking girls.

Tomorrow would be the day for the superiors.

* * *

** and boom! There goes another one. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! I promised I was going to update soon and I have delivered. Next chapter will be posted as soon as I get 35 reviews. I really appreciate your reviews and time you take to read the story. **

**Next chapter we find out the superiors plans and how the titans deal with it. More humor,romance and drama to come next chapter! **

**Please follow,favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed ! ;p**


	5. hide and scare

**A/N: well ello'my duckies! JK! I'm not mad mod but I am the author to the story Teen's life a reality. And as this author I am very thankful for all those who review,follow, and favorite. It really makes me happy you are all enjoying the story so much and it really does make me update sooner when I receive reviews. I hope you enjoy the story and now here is chapter 5 currtecy to all the reviews I have obtained.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but if I did we would have some fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****_hide and scare _**

The superiors were little clever evil master minds who just wanted a little revenge on the titans. After all they had thrown all their personal clothing outside so of course for the girls they thought this was an outrage. Even after the titans had picked up the clothes and scrubbed them clean, it just wasn't enough. After all the girls were hungry for a revenge filled plan and that was just what they were going to receive.

The challenge had been twisted just a tad to fill the girls revenge cravings and the titans had no idea to what they were dealing with. The first challenge they had come was a simple hide and seek game. The girls were to hide in the large mansion and the guys were to find them in one hour before the clock ran out. If they didn't find the girls in one hour then the superiors would win the challenge. Simple right?

Well after Karen had called the girls to her and Jenn's room she had suggested a little revenge in the challenge as well. The girls still ticked at the titans had eagerly agreed and came up with a devilish plan to scare the living shit out of the titans. Rachel could honestly say she was excited about this plan as so the rest of the superiors were.

The superiors had agreed that they would all hide in seek still but in a different scene they had devised. They would literally turn the mansion into a haunted manor in one night.

These titans had no idea what to expect tommorow.

* * *

"Friend Rachel it is time to meet friend Bee and the others." Kori said as she shook a sleeping Rachel.

Rachel grumbled before pulling the dark sheets over her head. Kori huffed as she got on top of Rachel and sat on her legs. Rachel kicked with one swift movement sent Kori flying to the ground. Kori yelped as she surfaced from the floor and glared at Rachel who covered her head with a pillow.

Kori tapped her chin with her tan fingers in deep thought before she brightened and snapped her fingers in triumph as an idea occured.

" Friend Gar you wish to speak with Rachel?" Kori called out as she watched Rachel for any movement.

Rachel shot up from her bed to see what Gar wanted only to be greeted by the sight of a giggling Kori. Rachel grumbled as she FINNALY obeyed the red heads wishes and got out of her comfortable mattress.

After the 2 room mates got dressed they silently crept through the mansion to see the other superiors awaiting their arrival in the commons.

"There you are sleeping beauty. We thought you weren't gonna show up!" Karen joked as she received a death glare.

"Okay now that where all hear let's discuss our challenge for the boys." Jenn answered.

"Why are we up so early again?" Toni yawned.

"Because we have to get everything ready before the boys wake up." Karen answered.

"But at 6 in the morning?" Rachel iteratively asked.

"Kori doesn't have a problem with it." Karen scoffed.

" that's because she gets up at this time every morning." Rachel countered.

" ladies! We need to plan." Jenn snapped.

" Yeah so what do we have in store for the enemy?" Toni asked.

"Okay so we have to write a note to the guys to coax them out the room and try and find us." Karen stated.

"How do we do the coaxing?" Kori asked.

" y'all just leave the notes to me." Karen grinned mischeviousley.

The superiors shrugged and turned to Jenn for the next topic.

" Okay, so after we have gotten the guys out their rooms and hide. Several of us are going to have to set the mood." Jenn informed.

"The mood as in creep the hell out mood?" Toni asked.

"Bingo." Karen answered.

"So how do we set the mood?" Rachel asked.

" Well I heard a little later theirs gonna be a thunderstorm so that will help out with the plan." Jenn said.

" we could shut the power off. That could make it harder for them to find us and freak them out more." Toni suggested.

"That's a good idea." Karen commented.

"Ooh! We could create the fake blood!" Kori beamed.

" that's actually not a bad idea." Rachel said.

" Yeah it ain't. So fake blood, thunderstorms, and no light s. What else we got?" Karen asked.

"We could have the damsel in distress situation." Toni offered.

"The what?" Jenn asked confused.

"You know have some of us scream bloody murder and have the boys think we were being murdered or something." Toni shrugged.

"That's brilliant!" Karen complimented happily.

"Okay so now we gotta a good start. Let's go ahead and make the fake blood while Karen writes the notes." Jenn informed.

"Okay hands in everyone." Karen commanded.

The girls all gathered in a circle as they placed all their hands in a pile.

"Okay.1,2,3. Go superiors!" Karen cheered as the girls relieved their hands form the stack.

The superiors all marched off to their desirable tasks. Karen had obtained a yellow sticky note pad and began to snicker as she wrote 6 notes. Rachel and Kori had began to make large amounts of fake crimson pools of blood while Toni and Jenn discussed.

After the superiors had set up their complicated revengfull challenge they all met in the downstairs basement, after several producers had placed night vision video cameras around the mansion.

They occured to the large power box slowly and cautiously opened the hatch. Toni glanced at the girls who held flash lights and Cheshire grins as they nudged Toni to turn the switch that said main power off.

Toni soon grew a similar grin and just like that she placed her hand on the switch that would shut anything with electricity off that was attached to the mansion.

"Lights out."

And just like that the superiors plan was put in motion as the mansions electricity slowly died. With a single click of a switch.

* * *

**'BOOM!' **the sound of thunder echoed throughout the mansion as the ground shook from the strength of the noise.

Dick woke turned to see Wally who was still asleep! Like he said before the idiot could sleep through a freakin tornado.

Dick shook his head as he glanced at the alarm clock to see to his surprise was off.

_'must be the storm' _Dick thought.

He glanced around his dark room and noticed a small yellow cross his path. He glanced back saga t the door and saw 2 small sticky notes on the door.

Getting up from the bed he quickly popped his back and walked cautiously to the doorway. He grabbed the note and read it slowly as his eyes widened at what it stated. He grinned as he grabbed Wally's note and skimmed through it as well. Both notes had stated that the superiors were playing an innocent game of hide and seek. It said that kori had wrote his note and that she would give him a big kiss if he found her. The same went for Wally only instead of Kori it was Jenny.

Dick hastily got dressed stumbling a few times in the dark before saga attempting to wake Wally.

"Wally wake your ass up!" Dick hissed.

"Not now mom. Ten more minutes..." Wally muttered as he rolled over the bed now facing the wall.

Dick groaned for a second before a light bulb appeared above his head. With a quick grin he sprinted throughout the dark hallways to Victor and Gar's room. Upon entering his room he found similar notes on Gar and Victor's door from Rachel and Karen. There on the beds sat a snoring Victor and a drooling Gar. He rolled his eye at the scene but then decided it would be a great idea to wake them up aswell.

Dick glanced around the room until he saw what he was looking 's used gym socks. Damm those socks stunk! Upon nearing the sock Dick picked up a hanger and used it to pick the sock up, all while covering his nose. His sapphire eyes darted to Victor who was the lucky pick to wake up.

He slowly rose the sock over Victor's nose. 3...2...1..

"Ewww! What the hell is that smell!" Victor shouted as he sat up in bed.

Gar now awake due to Victor's yelling was still in a daze.

"TOFU!" Gar yelled before the tangled sheets caused him to fall to the ground.

Both Dick and Victor exchanged glances before they began to laugh.

Gar now in reality scowled at the 2 before he got up from the ground and let out a large yawn.

"What time is it dudes?" Gar asked as he rubbed the tiredness from his green eyes.

Dick pulled his phone out and glanced at the time real quick before responding.

"8:17." Dick informed.

Both Gar and Victor glanced around the room before noticing the power was out causing the room to be darker then the sky outside.

" why's it so dark?" Victor questioned.

A loud crack of thunder answered his question as both Gar and Victor mumbled ohs.

" man why'd you wake me up?" Victor asked.

"Yeah,dude I was in the middle of a good dream!" Gar complained.

" Okay first off. Here's your reasons for waking up." Dick stated as he tossed each boy a note." And second Gar about tofu?" Dick questioned.

Victor snickered while Gar yelled a quick shut up and turned to the note. Both eyes widened with surprise at the note and with speed that could rival Wally,were out the bed and dressed. You could say they were eager to find their girls.

Dick sent Gar and Victor to wake Roy and Garth while he approached his room to wake Wally. He still held the sock on the hanger as he approached the snoozing scarlet haired speedster. He gently played the sock on his best friends nose and smirked He saw large sniff and wide alarmed blue eyes shot open as his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Ewwww!" Wally yelled as he chucked the sock across the room.

"Dick! You know I need my beauty rest!" Wally growled.

"Here." Dick simply stated as he chucked the note to Wally.

The look on Wally's face was of pure utter journals he saw 'Jenn's' sprinted with an extra bound in and with a blink of an eye was w saga going for Dick to lead the way. A large lightning flash illuminated the insides of the room and Dick guessed Wally most likely put 2 and 2 together and found out why their was no power.

The titans awaited in the halls each holding a flash light illuminating the dark hallways as the large storm continued.

* * *

" Well the boys are up." Rachel deadpanned as she and Kori stood in the kitchen.

"Now we must commence the phase one!" Kori squealed quietly.

Rachel smirked before nodding and with 2 large male rain boots borrowed from Xavier made a muddy path of shoe prints throughout the kitchen. She made it seem that the shoe print trail jumped through the window and jumped off the counter. After grabbing the bucket of fake blood she poured a large amount on the ground and stuck the boots in the bucket of blood. After she made a trail of bloody footprints she grabbed a large knife and tossed it in the bucket making it seem someone had just been murdered.

She tossed the bloodied boots to the side carelessly and grabbed a large hammer that sat on the counter. After exchanging a nod with Kori she smashed the window.

Kori cleared her throat and screamed.

"AHHHH! PLEASE DON'T! HELP!" She yelled in a VERY believable fearful voice while Rachel created the scene of a struggle and tossed a few chairs.

After that the 2 superiors threw a bloodied torn shirt of Kori's with several muddy handprints on it as well pool of blood the 2 superiors retreated in the shadows with one final agonizing scream from Kori.

And just like that phase one of the superiors plan was completed.

* * *

The titans all heard the agonizing fearful screams of Kori and as fast as they could sprinted down the stairs. Wally being the first to arrive to the kitchen fell and silly on something.

"Uhhh. What is this?" Wally asked.

"Dude! That's blood!" Gar shrieked.

"WHAT?!" The titans yelled in unison as Wally scrawled saga moved quickly out the crimson pool.

All flashlights glanced down and their face turned into one of horror as they saw it was indeed blood. Upon glancing around the room it looked like some sick bastird had broke inside the kitchen and left a trail of his muddy footprints throughout the kitchen then the blood. It was splattered all on th counters and the crimson pool held to all their horrors a shirt from Kori and a bloodied knife. The boots had been tossed aside as the guys looked around for Kori who was no where in sight.

Dick panicked.

"KORI! KORI! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE! ARE YOU OK!? KORI!" Dick cried as ally glanced around and began to open all doors the mansion.

"KORI! PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" Dick pleaded.

The only sound was the rumbling of thunder outside.

"DAMMIT, I CAN'T LOSE HER!" Dick growled as the punched a hole in the wall.

"Chill man well find her and the others before this sick bastird hurts another one of our girls." Victor tried to be calm as he was visibly shaking.

Just then another agonized screens filled the house.

"JENNY!" Wally cried as he sprinted off.

* * *

"HELP! AHHHH!" Jenn cried from the bathroom.

She and Karen snickered as they placed bloody hand prints on the mirror and poured some in the bath tub. After they did Karen placed a bloody axe in the tub and she to screamed.

" GET OFF ME! VICTOR HELP US!AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Her and Jenn placed muddy,blood,covered,torn pants inside the bath tub and broke the mirror. With the shattered pieces scattered on the floor they soon sprinkled blood on them as well and ran off. Leaving one final scream from the 2 and a horrific scene.

* * *

"I'M COMING BEE!" Victor yelled as he ran into the bathroom.

He crashed inside and his eyes widened at the sight.

Wally was panicking as he saw the blood covered tub and the axe that later their. In the tub was some of the girls clothing torn and covered in mud.

"DAMMIT!" Wally growled as he kicked the shattered pieces.

"Dudes what if this guy comes after us next?" Gar asked.

"Let the son of a bitch come." Dick growled.

A loud thump echoed out the home on the right side of the mansion. The boys ears perked up the sound as they ran out into the hallway.

"RACHEL YOU CAN'T GO YLULL GET KILLED!" Toni dramatically yelled from the hallway.

"WE HAVE TO FIGHT SO HE WON'T GET OUR BOYS!" Jenn yelled.

"YES WE MUST PROTECT THE OTHERS!" Kori yelled as giggled.

"WE CAN DO THIS SUPERIORS! WE ARE STRONG!" Karen yelled as she snickered afterwords.

The titans all rejoiced at the sounds of the girls they assumed hurt alright. They sprinted the halls when suddenly the light flickered on. The storm had simmered down a bit aswell so now it was only a few grumbled of thunder.

The titans ran as fast as they could to the living room when something stopped them dead in their tracks.

Laughter.

The titans slowly approached the commons to see all the superiors in perfect condition eating pizza,sipping soda and giggling.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Roy asked.

"Oh hello titans! Um Garth keep score. Titans 1 ,Superiors 2." Karen stated.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked as he stared at Jenn.

"She's saying we won the challenge." Rachel replied.

"Wait did you not get chased around by some trying to kill us all." Gar asked.

"Yeah and challenge?" Garth asked.

" we said that we were going to hide and y'all had to find all of us in one hour or you would lose the challenge. Well the hours up love, and you did not find us." Toni replied.

"So what was with all the blood and glass and axes ?" Victor asked.

"It was the revenge for disfiguring our attire yesterday." Kori replied as she giggled at the shocked faces of the guys.

"So all of this is for what Wally did yesterday?" Roy asked.

"Yup!" Karen grinned.

"DAMMIT Wally I'm going to freaking kill you!" Roy yelled girly as he sprinted after the speedster.

"Not if you can catch me first carrot top!" Wally yelled as he sprinted lightning fast from the angry Roy.

Dick was in utter shock along with Garth,Gar and Victor. He had thought Kori had been seriously hurt and he had to feel sick to his stomach for an hour. He literally almost cried when cried when he saw the masses of blood he assumed was Kori's. He never felt so worried over anyone like this before and it was a stunning feeling. Dick felt as if his world had just crumbled right in front of his eyes.

"I am sorry Richard." Kori mumbled.

Dick felt so much need to hold this girl and protect her from the world. And that's exactly what he did. He walked right up to Kori and wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist in a tight secure hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that. You had me worried sick." Richard whispered as he tightened his grip around her.

Kori returned the hug and enjoyed the warm protective embrace. Gar had scolded Rachel for scaring him half to death stomach she was quite surprised at that he cared a great deal about her.

"Rachel." Gar spoke.

"What now you gonna talk down on me some more?" She growled.

Gar leapt into her arms and hugged her tightly in a large embrace that she was to shocked to fight off.

"Don't ever do that again dude." Gar scolded softly.

Rachel who had gotten over the fact that she was hugged actually felt happy. She had someone who cared about her and she soon returned the hug.

"Promise." Rachel whispered.

* * *

After everyone had made up they soon settled on the commons couch and talked,joked, and laughed. It was a good for the titans and the superiors both until Wally made his way up to the front of room.

"Attention!" Wally yelled.

All eyes turned to see the smirking speedster with a microphone in hand.

" What are you doing?" Dick asked as he held Kori.

"Well boss it has come to my attention that we did not have a theme song so I made one." Wally cheekily replied.

"Great." Rachel muttered sarcastically.

"Gar can you cue the music." Wally ordered.

"Alright dude." Gar said as he turned the stereo on.

_cue titans theme song music._

"when theirs trouble you know what to do!"

"Call the titans!"

"Gar's the only one who can't tie his sho-oe!"

"Call the titans!"

" we are all super cool. While we rule the superiors drool. Cause when theirs trouble you know who to caaalllll!"

" Call the titans!"

"1,2,3,4,5 go Titans!" Wally yelled as he finished the song.

"Wow what the hell was that?" Karen asked.

At this comment the group laughed. It was a great enjoyable sound that was easily contagious.

Not that laughter was a bad thing to catch though.

* * *

**and boom goes the dynamite! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 5!**

**I will update as soon as I receive 45 reviews! They really help with motivation.**

**Next chapter the titans second challenge and more humor,fluff, and problems to come. And who finally gets kissed? Find out next chapter.**

**Follow,favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Poll: review wish to kiss next chapter.**

**Dick and Kori**

**Rachel and Gar**

**Jenny and Wally**

**Or Toni and Garth?**

**Review and comment on which couple you wish to see share a kiss.**


	6. insecure

**A/N:** **you**** my fellow reviewers must all really enjoy the story if I have to keep updating everyday to keep my visoters happy. I love you all though so it's no problem. The reviews and etc. are what keep me popping these chapters out like a printer. LOL.. Well I am VERY glad you are all enjoying the story so far but enough talk! **

**The poll has been tallied and I shall give the people what they want! But don't worry 2nd place will get major fluff as well. :) **

**Disclaimer: there was no teen titans yesterday,today, and the rest of my life because I simply don't own it. :( **

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****_insecure _**

"WAKE UP LADIES! GET A MOVE ON C'MON PEOPLE LETS GO!" Wally's voice boomed throughout the mansion.

A door suddenly slammed open and out walked a fuming kitten.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kitten shrieked.

Wally turned and soon fell to the ground in tears. Kitten looked absolutely ridiculous. She had some large baggy shirt, pink shorts, kitten slippers, a green face mask, and her blond hair was dishivled as she clutched 2 pieces of cucumber in her hand. Most likely it was covering her eyes.

"Just what the hell are you like laughing at?" Kitten hissed.

Wally regaining his balance had slowed his long laugh into a quiet chuckle. He wiped his tears of mirth from his eyes and grinned at kitten.

"You look like frakenstein!" Wally yelled as he began to burst into fits of laughter.

Kitten scoffed at the scarlet haired speedster and marched back quickly into her room. After getting dressed in a pink sweater, pink heels, and a white mini, mini skirt she strutted down stairs.

Wally had awoken the rest of the females by his yelling and they all sat together dressed, and talking.

"What do you think the guys planned for today's challenge?" Kitten heard Jenn say.

"I don't know but it's probably stupid."Rachel replied.

Soon after the comment was made Dick entered the kitchen and walked up to the girls sitting at the table.

"Hey star!" Dick greeted as he placed his arms around Kori's waist and gave her a quick hug and charming smile.

Kitten was utterly shocked. Just who the hell was this bitch messing with her dickie-poo.

"Hey superiors."Dick greeted.

"Hey." They all mumbled not really caring.

"Hi dickie-poo!" Kitten greeted as she strutted towards Dick.

A scowl occured on everyone's face at the moment they heard kittens voice. They all honestly thought their ears were going to bleed listening to that high pitched screech of a voice.

"Hi kitten." Dick answered irratbly.

"So dickie- poo. I was wondering if we could do something later." Kitten asked seductively.

"He can't." Karen answered.

"And why the hell not!?" Kitten shrieked.

"Because we have to head out to our challenge." Victor stated as he and the others entered the kitchen.

"Challenge?" Xavier asked as he grabbed a glass of Orange juice.

" Well if you 2 weren't always having sex, getting waisted,and partying you would have noticed that we had made a challenge for each other." Garth responded.

"Geez... my bad." Xavier said sarcastically.

He glanced over at Rachel and Kori and gave the 2 a quick wink. Both Gar and Dick scowled as the bastird flirted with the 2 girls. Kori rose an eyebrow thinking he had something in his eye while Rachel scoffed.

"Hey cuties. Y'all want to go to a party with me?" Xavier asked as he focused his attention on the 2 beauty's.

"Idiot. Did you not here we have a challenge today?" Rachel hissed.

"But we can always do something BETTER..." Xavier replied seductively.

"What is more enjoyable then the challenge?" Our sweet little innocent, naïve Kori asked.

"I can think of a few things." Xavier smirked.

" No you can't! Star just ignore him." Dick replied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah dude! They're coming with us." Gar hissed.

The 2 girls were shocked. They had just been defended by both guys they secretly admired. What a morning!

"I don't think I asked for your inputs." Xavier snapped.

"Well! Hurry up Dick. We gotta head out for the challenge." Wally called out.

He and the others all knew where this was heading and a fight between these 2 were going to just end very badly.

" Yeah! We should really get going to wherever were headed." Karen agreed.

"Yes! Let us go do the challenge for today!" Kori beamed.

Dick turned to see an excited Kori and smiled. She always knew had to lighten the mood. With one final glare to Xavier he wrapped an arm around Kori s shoulder and walked out.

The titans and superiors reached the doorway when a loud screech stopped them.

"I'm going with dickie-poo to!" Kitten yelled.

Everyone groaned while Wally grinned madly.

"Of course kitten I would LOVE it if you could join our challenge for today. You can be on the superiors team!" Wally invited.

"Whatever. As long as I get to see my Dickie-poo." Kitten replied.

With that said kitten trotted off out the door. The confused group turned to see a smirking Wally.

"Wally what the hell were you thinking! I don't want to be on the same team as that , that, _thing _!" Jenn yelled.

"Yeah and besides I don't think dickie-poo liked the fact you invited the little slut." Roy reasoned.

"Gentleman. Have you forgotten our challenge already?" Wally stated dramatically.

The titans all paused as they thought of their challenge choice. They soon realized the plan Wally had sought out and grinned.

"Wow Wally that was actually a good idea." Dick complimented.

"UH! You saying I don't come up with any good ideas?" Wally questioned while he placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Yeah." Everyone answered in unison.

" name one time I came up with a bad idea?" Wally asked confidently.

"The time you decided to drop a water balloon on Bruce's head? Remember that?" Dick teased.

Wally grimaced at the memory." Well I didn't know the guy was going to take it serious and end up throwing me in the freaking pool from the roof!" Wally exclaimed.

"Well now you know you don't come up with good ideas often." Dick responded.

"That hurt Dick. That really hurt." Wally sighed dramatically.

The titans and superiors snickered while Dick scoffed at the boy.

"So what's today's challenge oh mighty titans?" Jenn asked.

The boys all exchanged grins while the superiors rose their eyebrows.

"You'll see." Wally grinned.

* * *

The superiors pulled up to a rather large building surrounded by a large field. The field held large barriers,trees spread across the large 25 acere landscape, and large hills with knee high grass filled the land.

The superiors got out all their desirable cars and followed the titans inside the large dark building.

As soon as they entered they automatically knew what there challenge was.

_Paintball _

"welcome to David's paintball gallery. I'm your assistant Jeremy. I will be assisting you apply your gear, loading the paint gun, shooting the paint gun and giving you the rules." Said an employee named Jeremy.

Jeremy spoke in a rather bored voice saying he's had to explain the same speech multiple times. He had brown curly hair, pale skin, and brown eyes with a stock built. Jeremy had his attention to the guys but when he turned and saw the superiors he immediately straightened his posture and placed a charming smile on.

"Well hellooo ladies. I'm Jeremy your guide and I'll gladly help you with any issues you have today." Jeremy replied while facing Kori.

"Oh thank you Jeremy! We shall call you if we have any of the issues." Kori beamed.

"You are welcome. Just give me a call and I'll be there in a heart beat." Jeremy flirted with the girls.

"Thanks." Karen Jenn and Toni beamed in unison.

" Oh this kitten will call..." kitten purred.

Jeremy gave one final wink at the girls before walking off. The titans did NOT like what they just witnessed. First they get a crappy intro, then this employer Jeremy has the odacity to flirt with the girls that they all have secret crushes on except Roy who saw the females as sisters. They honestly couldn't give 2 pieces of shit over kitten but with Kori,Rachel,Jenny, Toni and Karen. That was a big NO NO to flirt with them. Especially when the titans were witnessing the act itself.

Dick scowled as he remembered the way the guy looked at Kori. Even though they weren't going out that didn't mean some creep could look at his star! Wally was in the same situation as so was Garth, Gar and Victor. Nobody just got away with them flirting with their girls.

Jeremy had made a BIG mistake.

* * *

The titans and the superiors walked around the large building. It had a large counter that held a cash register and behind were plenty of fancy to normal paint guns. There were several racks that held different colored paintballs ranging from all colors. The floors were a smooth concrete and the air smelled of paint. The walls were lined with helmets,suits and other accessories for the game of paintball.

Jeremy had returned with all the females outfits and had claimed he had 'accidentally' forgotten the titan's suits. After returning with the males attire and receiving a glare he turned his attention back to the superiors.

" do you ladies have any questions?" Jeremy asked. Specifically to Kori.

"No thanks!" Karen answered.

"Wait does this outfit come in pink?" Kitten asked

All eyes turned to kitten with a 'shut up' expression. The girls rolled their eyes at their new hated momentarily teammate while the guys shook their heads in disapproval.

"Why would you want a pink outfit?" Jeremy asked.

"So I can look hot! Duh. I mean are you like stupid?" Kitten sneared.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the blonds reasoning.

"Well no we don't have pink, because your trying not to get noticed. That's why you all have camouflage suits and not pink. So you know,you don't get shot?" Jeremy explained slowly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kitten scoffed as she applied the suits on along with the superiors and titans.

The suits were all the same except the girls had to wear a purple S sticker on the back of the helmet while the guys a yellow T. The outfits all were black helmets, camouflage shirt and pants and pads for protection. They adorned gloves along with a lethal lookin paint gun.

" Okay now what's the colors you wish to get?" A lady at the paint ball section asked.

"Are we all gonna get team colors or are we gonna pick our own so we can know who shot who?" Dick asked.

"I want my shots to count." Karen replied.

"Okay so we'll all have different colors." Dick told the woman.

She quickly snapped out of gawking at the back of Dick's head and smiled.

"Okay you all get 20 balls each."the woman replied as she gestured to the racks.

"Geez Gar, this woman sure has ALOT of balls." Wally joked.

"Yeah. Look at all the balls she has." Gar replied as they both snickered.

Rachel smacked the 2 boys who had their helmet in hand on the heads.

"OUCH!" Wally and Gar yelled in unison as they rubbed their now sore heads.

"Quit it. Your 18 not 5." Rachel hissed.

The 2 immature jokesters muttered their apologies while everyone except kitten who was on her phone texting laughed.

After that small ordeal the titans and superiors all picked the color of their paint balls. While a small camera crew set up a few cameras in the paint ball field.

The colors of the paint balls were simple.

Dick red, Kori's purple,Wally yellow, Jenn a dark shade of pink, Karen gold, Toni silver, Victor baby blue, Garth white, Roy orange, Rachel a navy blue, Gar green , and of course kitten who had a bright hot pink.

"Alright, so do you all know how to shoot the paintball gun?" Jeremy asked.

"I do not." Kori stated sadly.

Jeremy smirked as he made his way over to Kori. Sadly for poor little Jeremy the titans were still ticked from earlier and now that he had touched Kori physically to help her shoot it just sent them over the edge. Even though he only touched her hand it set protective mode on in all of the guys to make sure this guy didn't hurt or touch Kori or the other girls besides kitten in the wrong way.

Wally grinned evilly as he aimed the gun at the back of Jeremy's butt. And with a pull of the trigger Wally sent a flying yellow paintball straight up Jeremy's butt hole.

"AHH!" Jeremy yelled as the ball came in contact with his bust. He puckered his cheeks and turned to glare at Wally who wore a fake innocent face.

"Oh my bad! I accidentally pulled the trigger. Hehe you know first timers.. They just Don't know how to shoot." Wally lied.

Suddenly a red paintball splattered on the back of Jeremy's head as he turned to see a smirking Dick.

"Oops." Dick said.

"Wow I wanna try!" Gar yelled as he shot Jeremy's foot.

Suddenly all the titans grinned evilly at a frightened Jeremy and all you saw was flying colors of the titans paintballs. At the end of the assault Jeremy was a yellow,red,Orange,blue,white and green mess while the titans were all out of amo.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jeremy shouted angrily.

Dick simply walked over to Jeremy, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and whispered very menacingly in his ear.

"Don't mess with our girls."

* * *

After the whole Jermey incident the titans had reloaded on amo as the girls snickered behind. The titans walked ahead of the superiors to the girls while the superiors chatted out of ear shot.

"That was HILARIOUS! Did you see the guys face !" Karen laughed.

"Yes. It was most enjoyable."Kori giggled.

"I say he wasn't expecting to be assaulted by paint balls today." Toni stated chuckling.

" God can you all just shut up! I wanted to make out with dickie-poo not listen to you sluts talk!" Kitten yelled.

At that statement all superiors whipped their heads with menacing glares that would scare any smart person straight.

To bad kitten wasn't smart.

"Kitten it'd be best for you to shut up." Rachel informed in a deadly calm voice.

"Or what creep you gonna send me to hell like the little witch you are? Your just some creepy, voodoey ugly bitch. I'm the kitten moth. You can't boss me." Kitten scoffed.

Rachel had handle this bitch long enough. With a pull of a trigger Rachel shot kitten a close range paintball right in poor kittens fake lil face. To bad she didn't wear her helmet cause it wouldn't have hurt this bad if she did.

"Oops." Rachel simply stated as she walked off to catch up with the titans.

Kitten screamed in pain as several employees near by dragged her off to treat her damaged navy blue paint covered face.

The whole time Rachel walked she couldn't keep the thoughts that ran through her head.

_'am I really creepy? No I'm not creepy I'm just...different.'_

* * *

Kitten was sent home shortly after the paint ball incident. While the titans and superiors all marched off to the paint ball field.

"Okay so we all split up then after 10 minutes we hunt for each other. Last man standing wins." Dick ordered.

Karen coughed loudly suggesting for Dick to add more.

"Man or woman." Dick corrected himself.

The titans and superiors all nodded as they all ran off to their hiding spots.

"Hey star can I talk to you real quick?" Dick asked.

"Yes Richard?" Kori asked.

Dick grinned at the sound of her majestic sweet voice saying his name. He decided at the that moment it was as good as any to try something he wanted with Kori ever since they met.

He walked up to Kori and took off her helmet. And with one swift movement removed his helmet and kissed her lips in a soft kiss. It was a shock to Kori at first but the feeling of firecrackers popping, time moving slower, and utter bliss is what both her and Richard felt as she wrapped her slim arms around his neck. The 2 began a rhythmic movement in the kiss before lungs demanded oxygen and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Good luck today." Richard whispered with a goofy grin.

"To you aswell." Kori mummered.

The 2 love birds soon ran off to join the challenge thinking the EXACT same thing.

_'that was the best kiss I've ever had'_

* * *

Victor prowled the field silently as he walked around observing the large field. The 10 minutes ended a few minutes ago and he still had no place to hide. He was just to big.

A sound of a branch snapping caught his attention as he turned to shoot. There was nothing even there. He turned to the right and saw Kori humming and picking flowers happily. He raised an eyebrow before he shrugged his large broad shoulders and shot her. She let out a small 'EEP!' Before turning to Victor.

" sorry lil lady your out." Victor teased as Kori huffed.

The people who were shot were to go to back to the building and await the others who had been a victim as well till the victor was announced.

Kori giggled and nodded before heading to her new hang out where she sat waiting for the others.

Next to appear was Gar and Jenny who were grumbling silently as they stomped over to the table Kori sat at and pouted.

"Who has shot you?"Kori asked.

Then she noticed the green paintball stains on Jenny's outfit and the pink on Gar's. She giggled as the 2 silently curse the other.

Wally trudged the forest and silently walked to where he heard a noise. He saw a few leaves fall to the ground and smirked. He slowly approached the tree pointed the gun towards a grinning Dick.

"Ah-ha! Wait Dick what the hell are you doing?" Wally asked confused.

"Oh hey Wally!" Dick happily called from his tree branch.

Wally noticing the happy daze of his best friend knew some thing was up.

"Okay bro are you high?" Wally asked.

"No, just ...happy." Dick sighed content.

"Happy? What happened?"Wally teased grinning madly.

"Kori..." was his dazed response.

"Oh my God! Dick are you cheating on me?!" Wally yelled dramatically.

Dick's response was a large branch tossed at a laughing Walliy.

Suddenly a few golden paint splatters appeared on Wally's clothes as he turned to see a laughing Karen. Suddenly Wally grinned as several Orange paint splattered appeared on bee.

"Whoo! My man Roy!" Wally yelled as he snickered at a pist Karen.

When Wally and Karen had approached the table after a one mile hike they saw everyone else there. All except Dick.

The titans realizing they were victorious celebrated while the superiors groaned. Strangely Rachel was very silent and this went unnoticed by everyone. All except Gar.

* * *

After finding a sleeping Dick in a tree the titans rejoiced as the superiors pouted in the bitter lost. Rachel had walked behind everyone and appeared to be in deep thought.

Gar who had noticed walked behind as well and slowed his pace to catch up with Rachel. He stopped her dead in her tracks as he placed his arms on her shoulders and stared intently at the lavender haired beauty.

"Rachel what's wrong? Are you mad because y'all lost?" Gar asked.

"No it's not that Gar it's just... something else." She sighed.

Gar tilted her chin with his hand and force her to look in his eyes that were filled with concern.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Gar don't lie to me. Am I creepy?" Rachel asked.

Gar chuckled at this which made Rachel make a confused face.

"Dude your upset because your creepy? You are creepy."Gar chuckled. Rachel scowled and was about to reply before Gar beat her to it.

"But your also really pretty to. You've got this light inside you to. Y'know ?" Gar asked.

Rachel gave a rare smile to Gar who blushed beet red realizing he had just admitted she was pretty. Just as they realized how close they were they blushed a matching crimson color and separated.

"C'mon let's go catch up with the rest of the group." Gar said as he dragged Rachel by the hand.

No one knew who did it. But the 2 interlocked hands and walked back to the group. Feeling like they were floating on clouds.

* * *

**and the bomb drops! I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 of teen's life a reality! I'm going to update as soon as I get 65 reviews. Next chapter more feelings sorted through Kori and Rachel. The last challenge and the winning team is crowned.**

**Poll: who do you want to win? The titans or superiors.**

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	7. we are the champions

**A/N: welcome, welcome. I am glad you are all reviewing and enjoying the story so much! I have gathered all the poll votes and you shall all find out who the winner is! Now my fellow readers I give you chapter 7 of teen's life a reality! **

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own teen titans. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7: _we are the champions _**

**_" _**_psst. _wake up sleepy head." A masculine voice called.

Kori opened her eyes groggily as she came face to face with Richard Grayson. He smiled down at her as she opened her stunning jade eyes.

" Greetings Richard." She yawned cutley causing him to smile wider.

She glanced out the near by window and saw it was still dark outside. She rose a curious eyebrow to Richard who smiled sheepishly.

" What is the time?" Kori asked.

"5:00 in the morning. I thought we could you know watch the sunrise together. " Richard asked while blushing. It was just to adorable.

Kori instantly brightened at the idea. It was strange to see _the_ Dick Grayson blushing at a girl for asking something so simple. She beamed at the memory of Richard finding her on the roof and realized he remembered she always watched the sunrise with her. This simple gesture of Richard wanting to share a sunrise with her made her heart soar. She realized he was a playboy and that she was putting her heart on the line if they became any closer. After all they just kissed yesterday and she felt like she was flying at his touch. But maybe, just maybe she was different. She really liked him and prayed he did as well.

"It would be most enjoyable for us to watch the sunrise together." Kori beamed as she hopped out of bed.

"Great meet me on the roof after you get dressed." Richard grinned as he gave a quick peck on the lips to Kori and walked away.

Kori slowly touched her lip as a grin made its way on her plump lips. She darted excitedly around her room as she quickly threw on some clothes. After combing her hair and making sure she looked good she quietly crept out the door to not wake Rachel and ran off. As she ran to the roof she saw Xavier glancing around suspiciously before leaving in a large black van. Quirking an eyebrow she shrugged her Petique shoulders and continued to sprint to the roof.

As she opened the roof her breath hitched. There on the roof was a large red and white checkered picnic blanket, along with 2 bowls of cereal and a waiting Richard.

"Richard."She called. He turned around and a large grin grew.

"Hey star! I thought I'd make us breakfast since it is morning." Richard stated. He then patted the spot next to him gesturing for her to sit.

"Thank you Richard it was the sweet for you to do this." Kori responded as she sat next to him and began to eat.

"Sorry I didn't make us eggs. I can't really cook so I hope it's alright if we had lucky charms for breakfast." Richard said as he gestured to his bowl.

Kori giggled as she took another bite of her lucky charms. She then noticed Richard staring at her with a smirk.

"What?" Kori asked'

" Oh nothing. Just you forgot to give me a good morning kiss." Richard said as he sighed dramatically.

Kori giggled as she crawled over to Richard and kissed his lips softly. Richard felt like he was flying as she kissed him ,as his body went numb and he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

As they pulled apart Richard's eyes were closed as he hummed to himself.

"Mmmmmm... you taste like marshmallows." Richard said as he opened his eyes.

Kori giggled before she realized something.

"Richard why had you kissed me yesterday?"Kori asked.

Richard stopped raising the spoon to his mouth as he glanced at Kori. She was just to beautiful for words.

"I don't know. But your just so different... your gorgeous, sweet, innocent, and one of the nicest girls I've ever met. You make me feel weird when I talk to you. I get all awkward and fidgety and sweaty and my stomach feels weird, when I'm around you. And it feels like I can do anything with you by me." Richard replied nervously as he blushed a deep crimson.

Kori's heart swooned as he admitted this and on national television! He must really mean it but she just had to make sure.

"Truly?"Kori breathed hopefully.

Richard replied as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Truly."Richard honestly said as the 2 watched the sunrise together. Both in utter bliss.

* * *

Jenn slowly approached the mirror as she wiped her tear streaked face. Today was a horrible day for her. Today was the day her mother had died. Her mother had died to protect young Jenn when she was 12. When walking down a bad neighborhood for a shortcut to the store a large man with a knife had approached the girls and threatened them to give him their money. Jenn had tried to lunge the man but her mother jumped in front of her and caught the knife flying at her unsuspecting daughter in the throat.

Young Jenn had watched in horror as her mother clutched her throat and mumbled one last 'I love you' to Jenn before collapsing to the floor. Dead.

And the worst part about the whole situation was that the son of a bitch responsible had never been caught.

Jenn quickly brushed the tears out her eyes before walking in the early morning hours. It was around 8 in the morning as Jenn walked over to a small colorful garden and took a seat. She felt horrible and honestly couldn't feel excited for the challenge that was today. She tried, she really did but the memory of her dying mother kept resurfacing in her mind as she soon collapsed into violent sobs.

"Jenn?"Wally asked as he jogged over to the weeping girl.

Jenn snapped her head up to see a concerned sweaty Wally looking down on her.

"Wally? Why are you so sweaty?" Jenn asked as she gawked at the sweat covered speedster. He looked pretty hot to Jenn at the moment.

"Becuse I just got back from my morning jog. Now why are you crying?" Wally asked as he sat down next to her.

Jenn sighed. "Today's a bad memory for me." Jenn sadly stated.

"Mind telling me What happened?" Wally asked surprisingly serious.

"Something really bad happened on this day Wally. Something that should have never happened." Jenn whispered sounding so empty.

"Jenn tell me what happened." Wally softly coaxed her trying to reveal what had happened.

"Wally, my mother died today. This is the 5 year anniversary of her death." Jenn said as she began to cry again.

Wally felt sick to his stomach. Poor Jenny. Her tears fell off her pale grey cheeks and He quickly wiped them away before he hugged her. It was not something cocky, or pervertly like normal Wally would do, no this one was a comforting hug that made both feel better. Both ignoring the fact he was sweaty.

Wally had decided to not bring up anything else part of her past at the thought of her crying again. He simply chose to change the subject.

"So,What did you ladies plan on doing for our last challenge?" Wally grinned returning to his old self.

Jenn smirked as she thought of the faces the boys would make when they saw the girls. Returning to her old Jenn self she replied.

"You'll see."

Wally scowled as he stuck out his tongue at her. She giggled giving Wally a dopey grin. He was definitely falling for Jenn and maybe even if she didn't want to admit it to herself she was falling for the cocky, funny, cute, arrogant speedster.

After all the side she just saw _definitely _got him some brownie points.

* * *

" SUPERIORS, MY FELLOW SUPERIORS MEET ME IN THE HIDEOUT THIS INSTANCE!" Karen yelled loudly.

The girls Karen,Toni,Rachel,Jenn, and Kori all met in their secret hide out as bee liked to call it. The superiors hide out was a large pillow fort that could hold 10 people. It was right in the middle of the room and it had a large blanket tent over them, and a small blanket as a door curtain you had to pass by crawling in. The fact you couldn't see was happening onside the tent/fort made Karen call it their secret hideout.

As the girls met inside the secret hideout Karen noticed something very peculiar. One was that Kori was happier then usual. Two was Jenn wasn't crying anymore but smiling,even though Karen knew what today was making her raise an eyebrow. And three Rachel had a freaking smile on her face! This one caused her to double take.

Just before Karen started the meeting a small tap on the blanket caught girls attentions. They all turned awaiting whoever it was to say or do something.

"State your name and purpose!" Karen yelled.

" it's Gar and I want to talk to Rachel!" Gar's voice came from the other side of the blanket.

Rachel blushed as the other girls giggled when she crawled out the tent. Gar stood awkward and fidgety making Rachel raise an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

Suddenly, before he was able to answer Roy came over to the tent with a chesire grin on his face. Then the guys all of them appeared standing confidently with charming smiles on their faces. Then Roy tapped the blanket.

"State your name and purpose!" Karen yelled.

"Its us!" The guy yelled in unison all head's popped out of the sheet wondering what they could possibly want.

"State your purpose." Karen commanded.

Suddenly some of guys weren't so confident while Wally, and Dick's did not waiver at all. In fact they had cocky grins and sparkling eyes filled with mischief.

"W-we had to come over and t-tell you guys something." Gar stuttered out turning a red that could rival a tomatoes.

At the news the superiors all crawled out of the tent wondering what they could all possibly want.

Before they could raise their eyebrows at them, they saw Gar do the impossible and live. Gar kissed Rachel. It was a quick kiss but it felt like a bomb had just gone off in the 2, as Gar quickly scrambled off to avoid a beating he would never get. Before the girls were utterly surprised but they became in the state of shock as a pair of lips covered their own. Dick had given a passionate kiss to Kori before running off. Victor given his girl Karen a nice short smooch before escaping the scene. And Wally kissed Jenn while Garth kissed Toni. It was a warm feeling that when their lips touched utter bliss went through **all **of them.

As the girls dazedly entered their secret hideout they sat down quickly and the room was left in silence.

"Alright , what the hell just happened?" Toni asked tired of their silence.

"Was that real?" Jenn asked as she touched her lips.

"Yes I do believe so. But wasn't it wonderful!"Kori beamed.

"Actually. Yeah..." Rachel muttered. The superiors jaws were to the ground when they heard this. It was a shock to everyone except Karen who snapped her jaw close and smirked.

"HA! Toni you owe me 50$ bucks!" Karen exclaimed. Toni grumbled as she pulled out a fifty dollar bill and crumpled it up as she threw it at Karen.

" now that was rude!" Karen yelled as she was hit by the crumpled bill. She eagerly flattened it and grinned.

"Whoop! Money, money money, money! MONEY!" Karen said in a sing song voice.

Rachel growled at the girls as she snatched the bill from Karen's hands and shoved it in her pocket. After she sent Karen a death glare they sat in silence once more.

"Why do you think they did it. Y'know kissed us?" Jenn asked.

"I think it was a way for us to not be in the right mind set for the challenge or to wish us luck" Toni stated.

"Hmmmmmm." Echoed the hide out as they thought about it.

" Well if they were trying to distract us then maybe we can play their game better." Karen said as she grinned evilly.

The girls all exchanged glances wondering what she was planning. With Karen you just never knew.

" are we changing the challenge or something?" Jenn asked.

" No, were just gonna tweak it a bit." Karen replied.

"Tweak?" Rachel asked.

" but I wish to play the ball of volley." Kori responded

" Don't worry superiors were still gonna play volleyball. Just... somewhere else then the gym." Karen assured the girls.

" how so?" Toni asked.

" girls grab your wallets and meet me at the driveway. We're going shopping."

* * *

" No! Absolutely not!" Rachel yelled. The bright pink bikini Kori had shoved in her face retracted as Kori pouted.

" Rachel you need to get something!" Karen cried as she glanced around the beach store's bikinis.

Rachel had been roped into the superiors shopping trip much to her displeasure. She HATED shopping with a passion and loathed the mall greatly. Sure she liked the small cafès and book stores but definitely NOT shopping for bikinis like she was doing now.

Poor Rachel.

The superiors had planned to have their challenge on a small beach near by. They would be playing volley ball in bikinis so they could distract the guys with their attire and win today's challenge. It was a brilliant plan.

A loud squeal was made as the superiors glanced over to see Karen clutching a yellow bikini in her hands with a big smile on her face.

"This is so cute! I got to go try this on!" Karen beamed as she ran out to the dressing rooms.

Several minutes later Karen came out in the yellow bikini. The superiors oooed and awed complimenting at the sight of her while Rachel groaned. This shopping shit was taking to LONG!

After one LONG horrid hour for Rachel the other girls had all picked out a bikini and had even bought Rachel a cute black one. Kori had gotten a lime green one with neon purple polka dots, Jenn a bubble gum pink, and Toni a red bikini. The girls were walking out of the store with their purchases when Karen stopped in mid walk and gasped. Rachel groaned. They were so close!

"What is wrong friend Bee?"Kori asked.

"LOOK!" Karen shouted as she pointed to a large clothing store that said 50% off sunglasses.

"What about it?" Jenn questioned.

Karen gasped.

"What about it? What about it! It's freaking sunglasses that are 1. Cute and 2. 50% OFF!" Karen shouted trying to make the other superiors see reason.

" Okay..." Toni trailed off.

" listen superiors. We're going to the beach. And going to the beach means your gonna to need sunglasses." Karen pointed out.

"Oooooohhhh..." all the girls said in unison besides Rachel.

" Wait. You can't be serious?" Rachel asked.

" This girl never jokes about fashion." Karen said as she walked into the store with the others following.

Rachel cursed under her breath as she stomped towards the store behind the others.

So close, yet so far, damn you 50% off sunglasses!

* * *

" where are they?!" Gar cried for the hundredth time.

" if you ask one more time grass stain I'm going to kill you." Victor threatened while Gar sheepishly smiled.

Dick, Victor,Gar,Garth,Wally and Roy all sat on the beach awaiting the girls. Dick wore black,green, and yellow swim trunks and was shirtless exposing his AMAZING body. Victor had a pair of white and blue patterned swim trunks also without no shirt. Gar had on a pair of green swimming trunks and a purple Hawaiian shirt. Wally and Roy had a pair of yellow and red swim trunks while Garth had a pair of tight black swim trunks Roy liked to call a unitard.

The boys had the volley ball court set up in the sand and several beach towels just in case they went out for a swim. A block away from the beach stood a small gas station with a snow cone stand near by. The boys had brought coolers and had asked the producers if they could only record a small part of them at the beach and not the whole challenge. After all they did want some alone time.

"Hey unitard guy! Can you get me a soda?" Roy asked.

Garth grumbled as the guys laughed and he chucked the soda can as hard as he could. The poor red head didn't see it coming when the flying can of soda smaked him in the chest. He fell back as the guys laughed.

"Geez, Garth stop acting like a bitch." Roy said as he surfaced from the sand.

" Hey guys can y'all do me a favor?"Wally asked.

" sure dude what is it?" Gar asked.

"I want y'all to bury me in the sand." Wally said excitedly.

"Why?"Dick asked.

"You see that kid over there?"Wally asked as he pointed to a small boy kicking over sand castles.

"Yeah..."The titans replied.

" I want to scare him." Walls said as he laughed evilly.

The titans exchanged glances before shrugging their shoulders. Wally made a shallow hole as he laid in it and allowed the titans to cover him in mounds of dirt. They watched as they saw the small boy who was probably 8 kick over a 5year old's sand castle and laugh at her when she cried. With a large mound of dirt and a small straw for Wally to breathe Wally had disappeared in the dirt.

The titans watched from afar as the boy approached the buried Wally slowly. The boy grinned evilly as he lifted his foot preparing for a monstrous kick when Wally leapt out of sand screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The little boy shrieked like a girl. He stood still as a statue and realized he had peed his pants. The small boy was so terrified. He ran back to wherever he came from crying leaving a laughing Wally.

"Oh my God! That was so freaking hilarious!"Wally cried.

The other boys had witnessed the boy pee his pants and were on the ground laughing till it hurt.

"What's so funny?" Jenn asked as she and the rest of the superiors approached the titans.

The titans looked up to see the superiors all wearing swim suit covers and their hairs in small tight buns with a pair of shades sitting on each of their faces.

"Wally made a little kid pee his pants!" Gar said as he began laughing again.

The superiors rolled their eyes as they settled all their beach supplies with the guys and gathered on the court. Jenn clutched the ball while the titans gathered on the other side of the court.

"All right ladies prepare to lose." Wally called out.

"In your dreams!" Karen yelled back.

"Okay let's start!" Victor yelled as he grabbed the ball.

"Now wait a minute. I think me and the superiors need to get a little more comfortable." Jenn said as the other superiors smirked except Rachel who scowled.

The girls ripped off their swim covers revealing their bikinis. They placed the sunglasses on top of their heads and took down their buns letting their loose hair fall freely.

The titans stared wide eyed at the girls as they giggled. After the titans had wiped the drool from their mouths they tried to peel their eyes off the girls. They looked HOT!

"A-alright let's s-start." Victor stuttered as he sloppily hit the volley ball making it hit the net.

The girls smirked. They knew who was going to win this challenge.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost!"Wally ranted.

The superiors had just spiked the winning point and were currently celebrating as the guys pouted. Karen was ecstatic. She pulled out her phone took several pictures of the superiors and the moping titans, then put the song 'champions' on and began to sing along.

" we are the champions!" Karen sung.

" Yes we are victorious!"Kori beamed as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Joy." Rachel muttered sarcastically.

"We should celebrate!" Toni suggested.

"Yeah we can go get a couple of ice creams at that gas station we saw."Jenn agreed.

"But is it not to dark?"Kori asked.

It was already getting dark as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. The titans approached the girls and agreed with her.

"Yeah , it's getting late. We should head home." Dick said as he wrapped his arms around Kori.

"We'll be fine Dick. It's just a block away. And it's just for ice cream. We'll be back ten minutes top." Karen assured.

"Are you sure Bee?" Victor asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Karen replied. The other titans still skeptical slowly nodded. As the girls gathered in a group getting ready to leave and assuring the titans they would be fine, Dick looked at Kori.

"You promise you'll be safe?"Dick asked.

"Yes Richard, I shall be fine." Kori responded as she gave him a quick kiss and walked away with the rest of the superiors.

As the superiors exited the gas station laughing they heard a deep chuckle come from a dark corner. Turning towards the voice they felt more people beginning to close in on the group.

" looks like we're gonna have some fun boys.." the voice sad as about ten other chuckles laughed coming closer to the girls.

"LEAVE US ALONE!"Kori yelled.

"Ooh I like them feisty."The male voice said as the other males came even closer to the girls.

One of the figures clutched Jenn's shoulders and the girls all soon felt breathing on their necks. They were surrounded and outnumbered. The girls all screamed for help before a disgusting hand clamped over each of their mouths.

The girls struggled and screamed as the guys exchanged sickening grins and pulled the helpless girls into the shadows.

* * *

**oh no! What happened to the girls! Will they be saved?, will the titans come to their rescue? What are the girls going to make the guys do for losing the challenges? Find out next chapter! **

**Next update will be after 95 reviews. **

**Any suggestions on what the girls make the guys do, are welcomed.:) **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	8. rescue me

**A/N: okay,okay I know you are all probably thinking what happened. But you'll find out soon. So now I am going to give you the answer. I hope you all enjoy and I am so glad for all the reviews! Jesus you people respond quickly! ;) well enough talk. Here is chapter 8 to teen's life a reality! **

**Also this chapter is dedicated to my partner in crime starfirenight who has helped me throughout ALL my stories and chapters since day one! I love her and her stories that I recommend you all check out! Keep on being awesome starfirenight! This is for you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans alright! There I said it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****_Rescue me _**

Kori was one word. Petrified. The large man had dragged her and the other girls to an alley near by. She saw Karen crying while Rachel and Jenny were very still. Toni and her were very similar at the moment. They were to scared to think straight. The hand on Kori's mouth clamped tighter as she neared the darkness. They just had to get out of here.

She saw Rachel drop her bag and realized what she was doing. Soon the other girls saw this and did this aswell. Kori kept her phone hidden in a pocket as she tossed her beach bag and icecream she had bought, to the floor. Hopefully if the guys came looking for them they would see the items and know something happened.

But the girls could only hope.

* * *

"It's been ten minutes already! Where is she!?"Dick yelled as he ranted off to the titans.

"Chill man, I'm sure they're on there way back right now." Victor tried to assure as Dick continued pacing.

" I don't know guys what if something happened?" Garth questioned.

" Don't freak Dick out anymore then he already is!"Wally hissed.

"No, wait what if unitard guy's right?" Roy said as he ignored the scowl he received from Garth.

" dude I'm sure nothing happened. Maybe they had to wait or something to get their ice cream." Gar dismissed.

"I don't care. I'm going to call them." Dick dejected as he pulled his phone out.

Garth and Roy nodded while Gar,Wally and Victor groaned. After Dick had pulled his phone out he dialed Kori's number and awaited for her to reply. After one missed call, he called again, and again, and again.

All calls were sent straight to voicemail.

"DAMMIT! What is she doing?!" Dick yelled angrily as he ended yet another call.

"Dude chill... I'll just call Rachel and see what she's doing." Gar assured as he pulled his phone out and called.

"Yeah and I'll call bee and see if she can get us some sodas at the gas station to." Victor said as he to pulled his phone out.

Wally who had begun to worry along with Garth and Roy soon pulled his phone and called Jenn.

All calls were never answered.

"Hey uh... did any of you guys talk to the girls yet?" Gar asked beginning to panic.

"No man. Nothing. Wally?" Victor asked.

"No call from Jenny or the others." Wally said grimly.

"I told you something probably happened!" Garth acussed angrily.

" What if they just went back to the mansion?" Roy asked.

"No! They would've had to take the FUCKING car you idiot!" Dick hissed.

"CHILL! We don't need you snapping on while the girls are no where to be seen!" Victor yelled.

Dick sighed as he ran his fingers through his ebony locks in frustration.

"I'm sorry Roy, I'm just worried about Kori and the others." Dick sadly said.

"We all are. I'm pretty sure they're on their way right now. Probably turned their phone's off to mess with us." Victor replied as he tried to dye the tension of fear throughout the titans.

"Yeah! Dude just like when they pretended they were getting chased by some psycho killer!" Gar agreed.

"I don't know guys... first time was for Wally being an idiot and throwing their clothes out. This time we didn't do anything wrong unless..." Garth trailed off as he and the other titans looked at Wally.

"What? I didn't do anything this time, I sware!"Wally promised.

The guys could tell he was honestly telling the truth. So leaving them one question. Where were the superiors?

"I'm going over there." Dick said as he began to walk off.

"Count me in dude. I gotta make sure Rachel's alright." Gar said as he tried to hide the concern for the purple haired female.

"I'm going to." Wally said serious. He was fearing the worst for the girls, especially Jenn. After all this day was not a very good one for her as it is.

"We're all going." Victor stated as he and the other two titans nodded.

"Great. Now let's go." Dick replied rather stoic. He didn't know where they were but he had to find the girls. He had to find Kori.

* * *

The girls were ruffly dragged towards a large familiar van Kori had seen before. She just couldn't remember. As the men tossed the girls in they glared at them until a boy with grey skin, tattoos, and black hair,grinned sickly and shut the van' s doors.

The van' s engine started as the girls were tossed around in the back. They collided with each other and groaned as the pain set in.

"We must get out of here!"Kori shrieked as she let her panic out and began to sob.

"We need to think of a plan first." Rachel directed as she untangled herself from the girl's limbs.

"What's the plan genius! We're stuck in some perverts van! What can we do?!" Jenn yelled angrily as she pounded on the walls.

"Your not going to think of anything if you keep your emotions running wild. You need to control your emotions and breathe." Rachel informed.

"How are we going to do that?" Toni sobbed as she and Kori clutched each other tightly.

"We need meditate, find our centers and breathe." Rachel replied as she soon began to meditate.

The other girls desperate for anything soon followed Rachel's plan and meditated in the moving van. After about 30 minutes of trying to stay calm a voice came from the front of the van yelling. The voice was computerized making the girls unable to know who spoke. Although it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Call Johnny and the boys, tell them I've got their payment." The computerized voice commanded.

" all right X." Another guy said as he soon began to call whoever Johnny was.

"Oh and tell him he's only getting 4. The red heads mine."The computerized voice stated.

"Right boss." The other voice agreed. And soon silent filled the van again as it zipped the streets.

"Okay we need to get out right NOW, before we go to whoever Johnny is and Kori has to stay with this creep." Karen stated as she glanced around the van.

"But what shall we do? I do not wish to stay with this X." Kori asked wiping several tears from her eyes.

"We gotta get out! But how?" Jenn asked as she and the other girls thought.

Suddenly a large thump made the girls jolt. They turned to see Rachel kicking the door to the van with both feet.

"What are you doing?" Toni asked as Rachel kicked the doors again.

"I'm trying to get out of this asshole's van. Are you gonna help or just watch?" Rachel grunted as she kicked the van door again.

The girls crawled over and soon began to join Rachel. They all kicked the door with all their might as the van made a sharp turn on a corner and sped through the large city. The girls tumbled over another as they grunted and separated. Assuming their positions they continued to kick hoping they could soon escape the van.

* * *

The boys all walked together as they approached the gas station. Nearing the gas station Wally's eyes widened as he ran to a dark corner. The titans exchanged glances before following the mortified Wally.

Approaching the scene all faces paled as they saw the girls items scattered on the ground. Something bad had happened.

"Dude..." Gar muttered as he felt his heart break. He couldn't believe the girls had been attacked.

Dick seeing the scene was horrified. Kori had been hurt, and he wasn't their to protect her. He ran around the gas station trying to deny the truth and searched frantically for the girls.

"KORI!" Dick yelled as he began to pace again. Soon the others had joined in the yelling not wanting to believe what they saw.

"RACHEL!" Gar cried as he ran to search.

"JENNY!" Wally yelled as he ran quickly off in search of the girls.

"BEE!" Victor pleaded. He just couldn't lose his girl.

"TONI!" Garth shouted walking slowly to analyze every single detail.

"GIRLS!" Roy yelled.

"DAMMIT STAR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Dick yelled angrily as he began to pray this was a joke. Just one sick,twisted joke so he could see this girl that made him feel loved.

" GUYS LOOK!" Wally shouted.

In an instance the guys were by his side as he was crouched down observing something. Tire tracks.

"They were taken." Gar growled.

"I'm going to kill the bastirds who did this." Victor spat as he began to pop his knuckles.

"I hope they burn in hell." Wally hissed as he stood up and popped his neck.

"Roy! Call 911! Tell them 5 girls had been abducted. The rest of us are going to find these assholes." Dick commanded.

Roy nodded as the others followed Dick. They were, worried,scared,but most of all pissed.

These guys were going to get the beating of a life by the titans. After all NOBODY messes with their girls.

* * *

"DAMMIT RACHEL ITS NOT WORKING!" Karen yelled she collided her foot with the door to the van again.

"WAIT!" Rachel hissed as she continued to kick.

Her and the other girls continued to kick the door as hard as they could. It had been about almost an hour when they began their kicking and the van was doing nothing but going faster. With several more excruciating kicks the door to the van split open. The girls sighed in relief as they saw the outside world again. Glancing around the sights of where they were at, was a blur as they continued to drive off at 80mph speed.

"We have to jump!" Rachel shouted over the wind.

"WHAT!?" Jenn,Karen,Toni, and Kori yelled.

"Would you rather stay in here!?" Rachel yelled. The girls quickly shook their heads no as they gathered to the exit.

"Who's going first!?" Karen yelled.

The girls all exchanged glances waiting for someone to offer. The van took a sharp turn causing the girls to tumble out and roll onto the grass. The van doors closed as it continued speeding, unaware of the lack of passengers. The girls groaned as they all sat up. After examining themselves for bruises and scratches they all slowly got up. Karen ran to a tree near by and threw up while the other girls were silent.

"Is everyone all right?" Rachel asked.

" Yeah Rachel, other then the fact I was attacked, tossed in a van, jumping out the damn thing at 90 mph speed and falling on my ass, I'm just fucking peachy!" Jenn yelled angrily.

Rachel was just about to give Jenn a piece of her mind when Kori spoke.

" friends, where are we?"Kori asked.

They had no idea. They were definitely not in the city anymore. They stood on a dirt trail covered in rocks. It was pitch black and they could barely the city lights out in the distance. They were surrounded by large trees looming over them as they all growled in frustration.

"THIS IS JUST FUCKING PERFECT! JUST FUCKING PERFECT!" Karen shouted as she kicked the rocks in the dirt and began to cry a little. Kori instantly was by her side.

" yelling isn't going to solve any thing. We gotta walk back." Toni sighed.

" she's right. C'mon we can't just wait for help." Rachel agreed as she began to walk.

Reluctantly the girls all began to follow slowly making their way through the forest.

* * *

The emotional boys walked in silence as they scavenged the city looking for the girls. It had been two long hours for the boys since they discovered the girls were missing.

Each second they hadn't heard any news about the girls made them worry even more. It was extremely difficult for them to deal with.

Dick was one word. Depressed. Who knew one girl could bring him so much pain for just being gone? Dick sure didn't expect to fall head over heels in love with Kori. Just last week she was just another pretty face but she stole his heart. She didn't ask one single question about his fame,money,or favors. All she ever asked about was questioning him on his hobbies, favorite colors , family, and just wanting to know him. It made him smile when she asked him what things meant, or when she would always try to learn about everything. She soaked knowledge up like a sponge. She was so kind, sweet, innocent, and beautiful. Just so perfect. He REALLY liked her. And it pained him to know she was swiped up along with the other girls. He was going to make the guy whoever did this wish they were going to hell after he was done with him.

Gar was for the first time EVER in his life serious. Some little piece of shit had kidnapped Rachel. He was under her spell as soon as they made eye contact. He saw her for who she really was. A misunderstood girl. Gar loved the color of her eyes. They were like amethyst diamonds that stuck out like a sore thumb. Sure when she saw him she wasn't amused but he saw her and saw a light inside the dark beauty. She was different then most girls, while she wouldn't admit it, she was beautiful. She was a good person who had stolen Gar's heart. He would feel his world crumble under his feet if he never saw her again. She and him were so opposite, but then again, opposites attract. He was going to beat the ass who stole HIS girl, by an inch of his life. And he was serious about that.

Wally was confused. Not one feeling could describe how he felt since their was so many. The speedster was pissed, that someone had tooken Jenn and the girls. He was worried sick about her safety. He was confused on why they would kidnap the girls and why he was so terrified. He wasn't the one who was taken, but he felt like if it was he would be feeling better then this. Reason why? Because Jenn was safe. He would take her place in a heart beat just to know she was safe. He didn't know why he felt this way but she was different. So unique and one of a kind. It was amazing how this girl could confuse him so. He was so gonna make this guy regret taking his woman.

Victor was beyond pissed. He was going to kill this perv. Who the hell does he think he is? Some scum who just stole girls off the street. Whoever stole his girlfriend was going die tonight. Nobody messed with his girlfriend! She was a little fire cracker that made Vic' s boring life exciting. She and him had been through so much and it made his heart ache thinking of her calling for help and he wasn't there. He was a gentle giant but mess with the superiors who were now like sisters to him, or his girl you would face the true face of fury.

After all you NEVER, EVER messed with the titan' s girls. If you ignored the warning their would be hell to pay.

* * *

"I'm so tired!" Karen cried as the girls grew closer to the city.

"We've been walking for hours! Can we take a break!" Jenn complained.

"FINE!" Rachel snapped as she and the other girls plopped down to the ground.

"Damm! I wished one of us had our phones." Toni said.

"I had brought my phone but it had fallen when we fell out of the vehicle." Kori said sadly.

"Well we're almost home! I can't believe it! " Karen exclaimed.

"I never thought I'd be so happy seeing Wally." Jenn admitted. The girls giggled as she blushed.

"Oh shit! The boys!" Toni yelled as she stood up.

The other girls had been so worried they had completely forgotten about the boys. Panic set in as they realized they promised nothing would go wrong, and they'd be back in ten minutes. It was already so dark you couldn't see 2ft in front of you!

"We must depart this instance!" Kori cried as she and the other girls took off in a dead sprint.

After about ten minutes of running the girls collapsed in the city breathless.

"I'm so thirsty!" Karen exclaimed breathing ragged.

The girls clothes were torn, dirtied, wet and smelly. All there hair was dishivled as it was covered in mud,sweat and leaves. They were sweaty, exhausted, and looked like they had gone through a hurricane. They all sat together breathlessly under a low lit street lamp that flickered on and off.

"So how far are we from the gas station?" Jenn asked as she panted.

" I think we're on the other side of town, but I'm not sure."Rachel replied.

"Do you think the guys looked for us?" Karen asked.

"Not sure. Maybe." Toni breathed.

"Well if they find us I'm going to give my man a big smooch." Karen grinned.

"But, what if the van finds us again?"Kori asked fearfully. Suddenly the street lamp flickered off, they were now engulfed in darkness.

"I'm pretty sure they can't find us in the dark." Rachel muttered.

"I can't believe we were kidnapped." Toni stated.

"Me to." Karen sighed.

"I'm defiantly not going anywhere without a tazer, or a guy." Jenn stated serious.

"As I." Kori agreed.

"What do we do now. Do we walk back to the car?" Toni asked.

"Yeah, that or sleep on the ground." Rachel informed sarcastically.

"Actually Rachel that's not a bad idea. I'm to tired to walk to the other side of town." Karen replied.

"You can't be serious?" Rachel asked.

"Why not? I see Kori and Toni are exhausted as well since their already passed out." Karen said.

"How do you know their asleep? You can't even see!" Rachel pointed out.

"Because they're on top of me clutching each other like teddy bears." Karen replied.

Kori and Toni were holding each other tightly. They had fallen asleep from exhaustion and had fallen on top of Karen. Of course they were in deep slumber so they did not wake up. Karen soothingly stroke their heads and let out a loud yawn.

"Well girl I'm going to sleep. It's to dark in this damn city, to see any way." Karen said as she cuddled with the girls and soon fell asleep.

"I'm to sleepy to even argue with that." Jenn said as she to got comfortable on the pile of girls.

"I don't even care anymore." Rachel growled as she made her way in the pile of her exhausted friends and soon fell asleep.

* * *

" What time is it?"Wally asked Dick.

Dick quickly pulled his phone out and glanced at the time.

"2 in the morning." Dick responded.

"Dude! I can't even see! How are we going to find the girls!?" Gar shouted.

"We just will okay!" Dick snapped.

"Yeah I'm not going to be able to sleep until I know the girls are alright." Victor replied.

"Me to." Gar sighed.

"Well I'm gonna run ahead. Maybe the girls might be on this block." Wally said hopefully.

"Just wait for us Wally." Dick commanded.

"Alright boss..." Wally sighed.

They continued to walk before they turned a corner. Wally who was walking ahead of the group tripped over something in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Ow!"Wally yelled as he collided onto something that was soft.

"GET OFF ME!" It hissed.

Wally double taked when he heard the voice. That sounded an awful lot like...

"Jenny?"Wally asked hopefully.

"Wally?" Jenn asked.

"JENNY!"Wally cried happily as he grabbed Jenn and held her tightly in a warm embrace.

"JENNY! Where's the other girls? Where's Kori?" Dick asked as he ran up to the sound of her voice.

Dick soon tripped over and collided with several things as the other males approached.

"Oof!" Kori yelped as she felt someone fall on her.

"I am sorry for causing you to trip!" Kori apologized as she began to wake up more.

"STAR!"Dick beamed as he picked Kori up and hugged her as tight as he could.

"RICHARD!"Kori shouted happily resulting in the other girls to wake up.

"BEE!" Victor yelled.

"VICTOR!" Karen yelled as she surprised Vic by jumping in his arms. And of course giving him a big smooch.

"RACHEL!" Gar yelled as he grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms.

"Gar?" Rachel questioned.

"Rachel I was so worried. Don't you ever leave me again." Gar sighed as he held her tighter.

Before Rachel had time to respond Gar had crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyebrows rose high as she stood still before melting his embrace and returned the kiss with equal passion. Kori and Richard soon found each others lips, as Toni and Garth made out , and surprisingly Jenn and Wally.

" What happened to you guys?"Dick asked as he carried Kori bridal style.

"We were attacked by some creeps, and stuffed in a van." Rachel replied as Gar's hand holding on Rachel's hand tightened as they continued to walk.

"How'd y'all escape?"Wally asked as he carried Jenny on his back.

"Rachel came up with the plan to kick the door out. We fell out the van on some trail and walked back here." Karen replied as she yawned and snuggled deeper in Vic' chest as he held her.

"Good plan Rachel." Dick complimented as he snuggled the sleeping Kori tighter in his arms.

"Thanks."Rachel answered.

"So who's the assholes who took y'all?" Wally growled.

" it was some guy named X and his goons. They were going to use us as payment, but that X guy was gonna keep Kori." Jenn replied.

At this statement Dick tightened his hold on the sleeping Kori and growled under his breath.

At returning home the girls awoke and all quickly took showers and dressed in their pajamas. After saying good night to the worried boys they were forced to have one guy keep watch as they slept fearing they would disappear again. At Rachel's bed an alert Gar, Jenn's a wide awake Wally, Toni a rest less Garth, Karen's a worried boyfriend,and at Kori's a VERY protective Richard.

As all the titans watched their designated girl's intently they thought. Who took the girls? Whoever took the girls sure avoided one hell of a beating. Only for today though.

While the guys looked at the girl's lovingly they all thought the same thing.

_'I'm glad your here, with me' _

* * *

**and their goes another one! I promise you shall all find out what the titans have to do since they lost the challenges. Next chapter shall have lots of fluff and humor and one of the guys who kidnapped the girls ass kicked. **

**Who is X ? Why did he take the girls, and how are the guys going to react when they see what the girls did in the morning? Find out next chapter on teen's life a reality. **

**Next update will be after 115 reviews. **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	9. aftermath

**A/N: hey everyone! So FINNALY the girls returned home safely! YAY! Well! Now we continue our lil story. Now that things are getting interesting I shall no longer hold you of your time and give you what you the people want! **

**Ladies and gentlemen! CHAPTER 9! WOOHOO! **

**Disclaimer: NO! I DON'T own teen titans! It's just a sad truth I must come to accept. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: _aftermath _**

Karen woke up and glanced around. She saw her boyfriend Victor sleeping on the ground dismayed, as he leaned against the bedframe in a way that suggested he kept watch. She saw Wally curled up almost like a cat at the foot of Jenn's bed who currently was tossing and turning.

Karen jumped out of her bed and ran to see Jenn. Jenny was grim, and covered in a thin sheet of sweat. She groaned as she tossed and turned and soon a few tears slipt out of her eyes as they were shut tightly as her breathing became ragged.

Jenn was having a nightmare.

Karen quickly shook Jenn vigorously until she gasped and sat straight up. She glanced around as if to make sure her nightmare wasn't real and began to sob.

"It's okay Jenn. It was just a nightmare." Karen whispered soothingly as she patted Jenn's back.

"Can we talk other girls?" Jenn asked. Karen nodded as she and Jenn walked silently into the hallway.

* * *

Kori was in a state of panic. At the moment she was stuck in a van. Alone. She was stolen from her bed and was currently being driven to whoever this X guy was. The X character Kori had heard someone had opened the van doors with force as Kori whispered in fear. The X guy had a mask that had a white skull with a large red x across it. He approached her and slowly outstretched his arm to grab her as she screamed.

"AHHHHH! PLEASE DO NOT TAKE ME!"Kori pleaded as she sobbed.

"KORI WAKE UP!"Richard yelled as he tried to awake the sleeping Kori.

Kori snapped her eyes open as she saw a frantic Richard hovering over her. She let a loud sob escape her as she jumped into Richard's chest and held on for dear life. He immediately returned the embrace and clutched her tight as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shhhhhh. Star it's alright..it was just a dream." Richard softly said , as he absently rubbed her back soothingly.

"But Richard! The dream had felt so real!"Kori cried.

"I know, but it wasn't,it's alright. It wasn't real." Richard assured. Kori sniffed as she looked at him. He wiped her tears away and gave her a light kiss on the lips as he embraced her further more.

Rachel who had awoken to the screams, looked to her right and saw the couple embrace each other. She hadn't had a nightmare but she did sleep. She didn't really even have a dream. Her mind was probably as tired mentally as her body was physically. She heard a loud snore and turned to see Gar who was sleeping on her BED facing the ground and drooling as his head layed carelessly off the bed. She smiled as she saw him mumble.

" ladies please... I'm takin..." Gar mumbled. Rachel rolled her eyes as she kicked the unsuspecting Gar to the floor.

Gar let out a high pitched squeal that could rival kitten' s as he fell to the ground. Gar thinking it was a threat jumped back up immediately and stood in an awkward karate stance,no doubt from a movie.

"Hiiiiiieeeyyyeah! I know kung fu!" Gar yelled as he gave a pathetic kick.

Richard who was watching the whole ordeal rose an eyebrow at the boys antics while Kori observed Gar and giggled. The sound of her melodic giggles made Richard smile,since she was no longer crying. Gar looked around the room as he analyzed for threats. After realizing nothing was there,he sheepishly laughed and sat down on Rachel's bed.

"So... Gar what were you dreaming about?" Richard asked.

Gar turned a bright red as he gave a quick glance at Rachel and shook his head.

"I can't tell you,it's contenintal." Gar said as serious as possible.

"Are you trying to say confidential?" Rachel asked as he blushed again.

Richard and Kori laughed at this. Then the door opened and in walked Karen who motioned for the girls to follow her. They gave her skeptical glances before following her out the room.

* * *

Following Karen, it was rather quiet in the whole mansion. At the moment Gar,and Richard were in their rooms. They saw Toni join them in their walk silently,so she was here with them. Jenn who had stopped crying was red eyed as she was, she ahead of the girls. Wally and Victor were both in Karen's and Jenn's room. Garth was asleep in Toni' s room. Roy was most likely asleep on the roof supposedly keeping watch for suspicious activity. Xavier had still not return from where ever he was and kitten was at the hospital thanks to Rachel who had shot her in the face with a paint ball gun.

As the girls silently walked through the mansion, a knock at the door stopped them dead in their tracks. Karen sprinted off and soon returned with a baseball bat, a golf club, pepper spray, and a knife. The girls all grabbed an available supply as they slowly approached the knocking door.

Slowly opening the door they saw it was one of the shows producers. She had a feminine suit on, had blue eyes under a pair of spectacles,and had her brown hair in a bun. Her wrinkles and several grey strands of hair showed she was old as she gave the girls a sympathetic smile.

"Hello girls. How are y'all doing?" She spoke gently as they allowed her inside.

The girls made their way to the patio and all sat in chairs as they answered her question.

"ALOT better then yesterday." Karen replied. The other girls nodded as the producer nodded and pulled out her phone. She began to text someone as she glanced at the girls again and smiled.

" Well the producers are notifying that they had found a large black van and that it had been confiscated by the police. The drivers weren't in the car though. The passengers inside the van were missing and have still not been found. We are telling you girls that if you wish to leave the show we will understand. But if you choose not to then the public will never know about the incident. It's your choices." The producer finished.

The girls were shocked. The people who had kidnapped them had not been found. And the producers were offering them to quit!

"I don't wish to leave." Kori answered. The woman nodded as she turned to the other girls.

"Do you all wish to stay to? The show will continue from you all returning from the beach."The producer offered.

"Sure. " Jenn muttered.

"Whatever." Rachel replied.

"Yeah why not."Toni answered.

"Vic' s here to stay,and so am I."Karen said.

"Alright. We will be continuing the show then!" The producer finished as she walked out the door.

The girls all watched as she left the patio and soon out the door. It was quiet for a minute before someone spoke.

"Did any of you guys have a nightmare about what happened yesterday?" Jenn asked.

"I did." Toni replied sadly.

"As I." Kori softly spoke.

"What about you Rachel?" Karen asked.

"I didn't dream, but it wasn't a good sleep." Rachel informed.

It was silent for a moment. The girls were still on edge about the whole kidnapping ordeal,but who wouldn't?

"Alright, I just want to forget this ever happened so let's change the subject." Toni stated.

"Yeah good idea, so... What do y'all want to talk about?" Jenn asked. Bee opened her mouth as she was about to speak before Rachel interrupted her.

"No gossiping,or fashion talk." Rachel hissed, as Karen physically deflated.

"What if we discuss the punishment for the boys losing the challenges, perhaps?"Kori offered.

The girls all thought and instantly brightened at the idea.

"That's brilliant Kori! So what she we do?" Karen asked.

"Hmmmmmmm, what would the boys have done if we had lost?" Toni asked. Rachel scoffed.

"I know they would have put us in ridiculous outfits and make us prance around like dogs." Rachel snorted.

"Well... What if we do something like that?" Jenn offered as she grinned evilly.

"And what evil plan do you have for us to do Jenny?" Karen asked.

The look on Jenn's face was pure evil. She had devised. Something told the girls that the look on Jenn's face meant the superiors had a good punishment for the titans.

* * *

The guys were all sitting in the commons as Xavier walked in. He did NOT look happy.

"Where have you been?!" Victor yelled. He received a glare from Xavier.

"Fuck off." Xavier hissed as he stormed into his room cursing.

"Geez, what's his problem?"Wally asked.

" I don't know, but somethings not right..." Richard said suspiciously.

" Well whatever it is he didn't have to be such an ass." Garth grumbled.

"Hey, I'm suspicious to. But it ain't for that." Wally said.

"Dude what are you suspicious about?" Gar asked.

Wally turned to the group as they all gave him weird expressions. Wally grew thoughtful as he rubbed his chin and snapped his fingers.

"The girls!"Wally yelled.

"What about them?" Roy asked.

"What do you think they're doing?" Wally questioned.

"Well, they were talking out on the patio earlier , but I don't know anymore." Victor replied.

"I know that! I'm just wondering what do you think exactly what they were talking about?"Wally asked.

The boys thought for a second before responding.

"Maybe about what happened yesterday." Richard sighed. He was still jumpy at the thought of Kori all alone.

"Yeah... but I doubt that." Wally denied.

"Wait. What do you think then?" Victor asked.

"They were laughing when I walked by. I'm thinking they're planning something..." Wally summed up.

"Planning something? Hmmmm... What do you think they might be planning?" Gar asked.

"I think they're planning our punishment!"Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah! Oh shit! What the hell do you think they're gonna make us do?!" Gar screamed.

"Shut up grass stain!" Victor hissed as be smaked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Bitch..." Gar mumbled as he rubbed his sore head. The guys chuckled while Wally cleared his throat.

The guys glanced at him while he looked at the boys.

"Did any of you kiss your ladies?"Wally asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hell yeah! Me and Bee obviously did." Victor explained.

"What about you Dickie-boy? Did you get some of that hot action from legs?"Wally slyly asked as he turned to Richard.

Richard grinned at the memory of her kisses. Her lips were as sweet as candy, her lips oh so soft, and her moans made him so... intamite. It was like a gush of bliss spread throughout his body and was like floating on clouds.

"Dick, Dick! DICK SNAP OUT OF IT?!"Wally yelled as the guys snickered at the dreamy expression on his face.

Richard instantly snapped out of his dreamy state and scowled at the boys who still had not continued to cease their laughs.

" Shut up!" Richard hissed as his male companions slowed their laughing to a low chuckle.

"I'm guessing you hit legs..." Wally grinned.

"Nope." Richard simply stated.

"Wait. You haven't had y'know the S word yet with Kori?" Gar asked.

"He better have not deflowered my lil sis,or I'll kick your ass." Victor growled.

"What? No! I would NEVER do that to Kori. She's special..." Richard replied.

"Dude really? I mean aren't you like a playboy? Y'know Dick Grayson world renowned womanizer." Gar said.

"Yeah,I mean I guess but Kori is just special." Richard sighed contently.

"Wow. It's like I don't even know you!"Wally cried s Richard scoffed at the speedster and rolled his sapphire eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say the famous playboy Dick Grayson is in _ LOVE _!" Roy sing songed as the guys laughed.

"Wait! Guys do you hear it?" Wally yelled as the guys went silent to hear what Wally silenced them for.

"I don't hear anything, dude." Gar whispered.

"Really? Cause I could've sworn I heard thousands of fan girls cry in agony, since Dickie- boy here is in _love _." Wally joked.

The guys bursted into fits of laughter as Richard scowled.

"What about you Wally? Y'know you and Jenn..." Richard replied as he smirked.

Wally snorted." Dude. Everyone already knows I'm into her. So... Gar you and Rachel huh?"Wally smirked as the forest green eyes widened.

"Yeah what about it?" Gar asked suspiciously.

"What do you think of her?"Wally asked.

A dreamy expression approached on Gar's face as he sighed happily, thinking about Rachel.

"She's beautiful, she's clever, she's got something special in her. She's not just some girl, she's Rachel. A girl who has so much hidden that's something real nice. She's like my dark Angel. And her kisses are like soda." Gar sighed.

"Soda and candy flavored kisses. God you are all so in LOVE!" Roy laughed.

The men laughed at the blushing Gar and scowling Richard. But strangely the boys never denied what Wally and Roy had claimed. They were in fact in love.

And it felt good.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Karen yelled.

"I swear if you say wake up one more time I'll send you straight to hell."Rachel growled as Karen paled.

"Well c'mon we gotta hurry up before the the boys wake up!" Toni yelled.

" Well actually..." Jenn trailed off as she glanced around the room nervously along with Karen.

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, while Kori and Toni looked at the two girls quizzically.

"Friends, what have you done?"Kori asked.

Karen mumbled something while Jenn looked at the girls wondering what their reaction would be. To bad the girls didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Toni asked. Karen mumbled louder but the girls still didn't hear.

"What are y'all trying to say?!"'Rachel snapped.

"I SAID WE DRUGGED THE GUYS!" Karen shouted.

"What!?"Kori,Rachel, and Toni screamed in unison.

"Yeah we kind gave the guys several deep sleep their coffees this morning." Jenn answered.

"Wait they don't all drink coffee." Rachel informed.

"Well Gar's was chocolate milk along with Wally and the rest drunk coffee." Karen replied.

It was silent for a moment.

"How many of the pills of sleeping did the boys receive?"Kori asked.

"5" Karen answered as everyone went wide eyed.

"5! Karen I thought you said they'd only get 2! Not 5!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Well my bad! But they'll wake up soon so we gotta get started!" Karen stated.

"Alright."

"Fine."

" agreed."

" I still think this is stupid."

"This is gonna be Hilarious!" Were all responses as the girls made their way commons.

In the commons their was all the sleeping beauty's. Wally slept on the floor as Gar laid on top of him firefly. Richard was sprawled on the couch as Victor dangled from a bean bag. Roy was upside down on one recliner while Garth was leaning against the couch. All of the titans out of it.

"So shall we start superiors?" Karen asked as she grew evil grin and rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"Wait a minute now."Rachel said as she pulled her phone out and took a picture of the scene.

"Okay now we can start." Rachel informed.

* * *

The girls all returned to the commons each with a special bag.

A makeup bag.

You these evil master minds had thought of the idea of giving these handsome gentlemen a makeover. Pure genius.

Karen made her way o the sleeping Vic and pushed him out the chair. He fell with a thud as she grunnted and dragged the large boy to the center of the room. After the girls had moved the coffee table and set all their men in awkward positions they all o work.

Rachel smirked as she applied black lipstick to Gar's peach lips. After adding eyeliner and a smoky eyeshadow she applied makeup to bring out his cheek bones. With black eyebrows drawn on the blond boy she sat b aaaa co and looked at her work. Yup a true dark beauty was what Gar was after she had finished with him. After that she turned see the other girls had finished up the makeup on their assigned men.

Kori had giggled as she finished applying the red lipstick on Richard's oh so tempting lips. He had a nice red glossy lips, with teal blue eyeshadow, black liquid eye liner, and mascara that was of course black. She applied a deep blush and smiled at his sleeping form. He looked like a true drag queen at that moment.

Toni applied red lipstick, red blush, grey eyeshadow, black mascara, and thick black eyeliner to Garth' s handsome face. Next she put purple lipstick, thin black eye liner, mascara, and pink blush along with light purple eye shadow, to Roy. Yup these were some nice looking guys.

Karen snickered as she put all blue make up on Victor. ALL BLUE. Blue lips, blue mascara, deep blue eyeliner, sky blue eyeshadow, and baby boy blue blush. He was very blue.

Jenn had chosen to do pink. Wally had black eyeliner, and black mascara. But bubble gum ink lips, pink blush, a nice cream colored pink eyeshadow and a lil pink dye in Wally's science scarlet eyebrows.

To say the guys were in for a surprise was a cruel understatement. As the girls took pictures several maintenance camera workers laughed at the scene.

The girls took pictures and hid, awaiting for the titans to see their master pieces.

* * *

Richard groaned as he woke up. What time was it? And why the hell was someone sleeping on his arm? He turned to see a sleeping Wally and bursted out laughing. Wally looked like some cheap hooked. He glanced around and to noticed the guys were all in make-up. He was in tears as he clutched his side's in pain as the others awoke.

Wally opened his eyes as he saw Victor waking up. They both widened their eyes and sat up straight and laughed. Wally grinned as Victor laughed.

"You look like a smurf!"Wally cried as Victor looked at him confused.

"What the hell are you talking about. I'm not the one with makeup." Victor grinned. Wally wide eyed ran at a near by mirror and gasped.

"Dude. Wally why do you look like the pink panther?" Gar asked as he sat up and yawned.

Wally, Victor and Richard looked at Gar and laughed til it hurt.

"Me? Woah Gar when did you turn goth?"Wally asked.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Gar screeched at the mirror.

"Why are y'all wearing make-up?" Garth asked as he woke up.

"Do you mean why are we all wearing make-up?" Roy questioned as Garth and Richard gave him a questioning stare.

"What are you talking about?" Garth asked.

"Here look." Roy said as he pulled his phone's camera out. Garth went into a coughing fit as he saw how he looked the others laughed.

"Look at you Dickie-boy. You look so sexy." Wally grinned as the guys snickered.

"What the hell are you talk-"Richard stopped as Roy shoved the phone in his face.

" What the hell!" Richard asked as he touched his lips. After smacking his lips his eyes widened at the familiar taste of strawberries. The girls.

"GIRLS!" Richard shouted as the giggling girls zipped off out of the titans reach.

* * *

After the boys scrubbed the make up off them the girls had announced that the titans were now the superiors personal slaves. They did not like that but to bad for them they lost the challenges.

"Boo hoo! Stop your damn whining!"Jenn snapped as Wally grumbled.

The girls and guys laughed as they walked the mall floors. It was apparent that every body needed new things. Rachel a new book, Gar and Vic the new mega monkeys 8 game, Karen and Jenn the new fashion, Garth a pair of swim trunks, Kori just observing, Roy a new bow and arrows, and Toni and Richard some food.

As they made their way through the mall Kori had stopped in mid giggle and gasped sharply. Rachel looked at where she had seen something to make her react this way and growled deeply. Jenn, Karen and Toni were in tears as they to saw what she had seen. The guys concerned of what had changed their so quickly looked to where they had seen something.

It was just a group of guys. They all looked older but, also like hoodlums as well. There was six guys and they all tough like real assholes. Then realization had kicked in as they saw the guys once more and their blood boiled as all they saw was red.

Those were the guys who had kidnapped the girls.

They were in for the ass kicking of a life time. Right here. Right now.

* * *

**There goes chapter 9! Now next chapter is what you have all been waiting for. The ass kicking of a life time! **

**Next update after 145 reviews. **

**Follow, Favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	10. fight

**A/N: PrincessNightstar 24 here to say thank you to all who have spoken their time to review, and follow favorite or just read my story! I hope you're all enjoying it so far! I REALLY appreciate all the reviews you guys all give, it helps me SO much! I love you all and am very thankful. But now I think it's probably time for some ass kicking! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans,but I do own a new TV! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10:****_ FIGHT! _**

Red is all they saw. Blood boiling is what they registered. Adrenaline rushing is what was happening. Hatred,disgust,but mostly anger is what they felt. All of these swirling emotions and feelings should NEVER, EVER be mixed. If they were you could be certain about one thing.

All hell was about to break loose.

The poor victims had no idea what was coming to them. But what was coming to them exactly? An ass kicking of a life time. And who were the victims? Six guys.

One who was an average looking comic nerd. He had one long unibrow, Orange hair, side burns,acne,was short,fat,and was rubbing his hands together while looking at a large hamburger and a comic book about star wars(control freak). The second one was a giant. Long Orange hair, muscles the size of soccer balls, like 7ft tall, and was eating a whole turkey leg(mammoth). The third was not very large in weight or height. He was about 5'5 African-American, had curly brown hair, a cheesy grin, was thin,and had a pair of thick glasses on( semore). The fourth was a guy with greased back black hair, spider tattoos up his arms, a pair of dark shades, and a stupid smirk on his face.(fang). The fifth guy was some awkward adult who had blue eyes, black hair and kept tinkering with a light bulb.(Dr. Light) and last was a guy who had grey skin,black tattoos, dark eyes, motorcycle attire along with long spiky black hair. This guy was currently yelling at the other males at the moment for something about screwing up his delivery.

The titans growled as the girls whimpered.

"What the hell! Craig you were supposed to drive the getaway van _with_ my _delivery! _the deal with X is off until you bring me what you idiots lost!" The tattooed dark haired male yelled while the fat red head, Craig whimpered.

" You can't shut off the deal with X! He'll cut us off Johnny!" The slick backed, shade wearing, spider tattoo, male yelled.

"Shut it Freddy!" Johnny hissed as he turned to the large orange haired male.

"Now tell me again, how did they escape? Did you even close the damn door!" Johnny yelled.

"Don't yell at me you ass! Louis was the one who was supposed to close the door!" The large male named Martin yelled at Johnny. Johnny snapped his head to Louis who wilted at his glare. Johnny grabbed the light bulb he held and tossed it angrily.

"YOU FUCKING RETARD!" Johnny yelled as he gathered attention from near by mall shoppers. Johnny grabbed Louis by the collar of his shirt and chucked him to the side ruffly. Louis crashed to the ground as Johnny glared at the boy with glasses.

" and what we're you doing when all of this happened Simon!?" Johnny snapped.

" I was loading them in the van, boss!" Simon answered. Johnny growled as he ran a thick hand through his rough hair.

" and what the hell were you loading in the fucking van?" Richard hissed.

All eyes of the gang turned to the brave boy who would talk to Johnny like this. Wally,Victor,Gar,Garth, and Roy all stood protectively ahead of the gaping mouth girls. Each had a fire in their eyes. Simon who had keen eyesight noticed the girls and grinned.

" and just who the hell are you?" Johnny snapped.

" we're the guys who are going to put y'all in the hospital!"Victor yelled.

Johnny snorted as the titans grew angrier. Simon nudged Johnny as he glared at the boy.

" What the hell do you want Simon!?" Johnny asked harshly. Simon's only response was to point behind Richard.

Johnny along with the rest of the gang snapped their attention to where Simon had pointed. A look of recognition hit the boys behind Johnny. Freddy and Craig grinned as a lustful look lit their eyes at the sight of Kori. Johnny who had recognized the girls by X' s description eyed his payment or delivery nicely.

" So these are the girls you were supposed to deliver as payment." Johnny stated.

" Yeah, but I think Louis' s dumb ass forgot to lock the door." Freddy answered.

" I did lock it!" Louis protested as he received a glare from the muscular Martin.

" You are all pervertivive, low living pieces of shit!" Gar shouted angrily. Rachel surprised at his out burst went wide eyed along with the rest of the girls.

Johnny who had been attacking his own clique whipped his head at Gar and took a step towards the green haired teen and glared at him. Gar who was to busy in protective mode over Rachel had also took a step along with the rest of the titans.

" and lookie here, is this the lil purple haired one X talked about? She's a real cutie..." Johnny stated as he winked at Rachel. Gar was about to explode.

" DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT RACHEL LIKE THAT!" Gar yelled as he lunged at Johnny. Rachel had caught him by the shoulder as Gar breathed heavily as his rage built.

Johnny chuckled at him along with the rest of his gang until he noticed something.

"Well,well,well, if it isn't Dick Grayson. The famous playboy millionaire." Johnny stated as Richard growled.

"Yeah it is. And if it isn't the son of a bitch whose ass I'm going to kick." Richard shot back with venom in his angered voice.

Johnny glared at the millionaire prodigy before he noticed something behind Richard. Some thing or rather someone who had long, smooth tan legs, a spectacular figure, vibrant red hair, along with golden tan skin, a beautiful face with large jade eyes that held fear. He let out a long low whistle as he stepped closer towards Richard. Or rather Kori.

"Well hellooooo, this must be the lil red haired babe, X wanted to keep." Johnny summed up as he approached her with another step.

" BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Richard hissed as he pushed a fearful Kori behind him protectivley.

"Well looks like the lil millionaire has some balls! Right guys!" Johnny yelled as his clique laughed.

"Well look here you mother fucker! Cause I'm about to make you wish you were never born!" Wally shouted as he zipped to Richard's side in a second.

Johnny snorted at the scarlet haired speedster while the rest of the titans Roy,Gar, Garth and Victor all stood by Richard's side as they pushed the shocked fearful females behind them. Martin, Simon, Freddy, Craig and Louis all made their way to Johnny and stood beside him.

" Well I guess we could have some fun before I take those ladies off your hands..." Johnny told the two groups as the titans anger tripled.

"Especially that red head over their she's a real hotty." Johnny stated as he moved to Kori's side in a second and touched her shoulder.

Poor,poor, lil Johnny. He had no idea that the move he made was probably one of the BIGGEST mistakes of his entire life.

Lets just say Richard did **NOT **like what poor lil Johnny did.

With an anger and a look in Richard's eye that would scare the devil, he grabbed Johnny 's hand and snapped it. It popped sickeningly as he thrusted Johnny over his shoulders. Johnny yelped as he collided with a metal table and sprawled over it painfully. Johnny roared in anger as he ran towards Richard like a bull and tackled him into a near by table. Martin who was about to punch Richard encountered a fist in his massive face. When his vision came into focus , due to the punch he glanced over just in time to be tackled by a VERY pissed off Victor. Wally who had been waiting for his attack glared at Craig who was eyeying Kori hungrily.

"Oooohhh your lucky boss ain't seen you lookin at legs like that!" Wally yelled.

Craig looked at Wally and laughed. He pulled out something and it was a... a wait a toy light saber? Craig grinned at the surprised expression on Wally's face and spun the light saber in an attempt of intimidation. Wally laughed at the toy before sprinting over to Craig.

" I can eye the redheaded goddess if I please." Craig stated as he twirled the light saber.

" not a good idea chubby, that's Dickie-boy's girl. You can't mess with legs." Wally snorted.

" I can do as I please! I'm a level 142 on star wars epic battles and I can surely beat you!" Craig yelled as he pushed a small button on the light saber. It began to glow green as Craig glanced at Wally awaiting a face of pure fear. Wally snorted at the nerd and before you could blink Wally had kicked the light saber out of wimpy Craig's hand.

Craig gulped as he saw the light saber fly off. He turned and was met face to face with a smirking Wally. Wally kicked Craig in his manhood as Craig shrieked and fell to the ground. He clutched his kiwis and bit his mouth as Wally looked at him and laughed. A near by sports store held a few signs out side and a small goal. Near by was also a small water fountain that held coins and a small waterfall. Wally grinned as he aimed his foot at the crouching Craig and launched. Craig screamed as he flew towards the fountain and landed face first in the water.

" huh. I was going for the goal, but that'll work to. GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!" Wally shouted as he ran around the fountain that held a fat, unconscious , comic book loving, star wars living Craig who lyed face up floating with his tongue out.

* * *

Victor who had tackled a massive Martin into a table was soon joined by an angry Roy. Continuously Victor punched Martin in the jaw as he sat on his chest. Roy was thrown across a table by Martin who had grabbed unsuspecting Roy by the leg and thrusted him. Martin launched Victor off like a rocket as he sat up and soon stood. He charged at the two boys and tackled Victor.

" Victor are you okay?!" Karen yelled as she and the other girls stood shock and a little fearful.

" I'm fine Bee! You get the girls out of here now!" Victor commanded as he shoved Martin off.

Karen was about to guide the girls away as she turned and was greeted by all girls shaking their heads. Sighing she watched as Victor grunted at Martin and Roy tackling the boy into the ground. Martin groaned as his massive skull collided with the tiled mall floor. Victor hopped on Martin's chest and gave a massive kick to his jaw. Martin rolled his eyes to the back of his head and saw nothing but black and felt nothing but pain as he fell into unconsciousness. Victor breathed heavily as he stood on top of Martin. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he gave one last glare at Martin and jumped off. Roy who was bruised and hurt from several punches and a tackle, limped towards the girls. Kori eyed Richard fearfully as he flipped out off the tables.

Richard dodged a punch from Johnny as he leapt over the tables. Johnny growled in frustration as he kept missing the punches he threw at the agile millionaire. Richard back flipped off the table he had been on and kicked it. The table flew like a torpedo and crashed into Johnny as he lost his balance on impact and fell to the ground. Richard ran to a now standing Johnny and punched. He quickly glanced towards a wide eyed Kori and smirked as he felt Johnny approaching behind his back. Johnny aimed a punch at the back of Richard's head, but Richard had quickly moved his head to the side flipped forwardly catching Johnny' s fist with his feet and send Johnny flying as he landed perfectly. Johnny growled as he stood up and charged at Richard again. Richard had dodged the attempted tackle and had crouched under him while swiping his legs under Johnny' s feets causing him to sprawl to the ground. Johnny had broken his nose in the fall and was now bleeding uncontrollably as he turned and gritted is bleeding teeth at Richard. Suddenly Johnny kicked Richard and the two were now exchanging fists and kicks.

* * *

Gar who had been watching the battle between the enemies looked at the boy named Simon. Simon seemed to have his attention on something pretty interesting for him not to be fighting with the others. Gar followed his eye sight and saw he was looking at Rachel. Specifically her butt. Gar seethed as he turned to Simon with a fire in his eyes. With a roar similar to a lion's he charged at the boy and like a wild lion in the fields of Africa he tackled him to the ground. Simon yelped in surprise as Gar pinned him to the ground. With a roar Gar grabbed the glasses off his face and attacked him. He began to pull his hair and claw at his face while poor Simon screamed at the maniac Gar who had attacked him as if he was a lion.

* * *

" we gotta do something to help loves!" Toni shouted over the chaos of the titans and crowd who had watched.

" Yes we must do the kicking of the butt as well!" Kori agreed as she nervously took glances at a fighting Richard.

" I know that I'm going to kick at least one of these guys asses!" Karen yelled as she scanned the room with her large brown eyes for a victim.

Rachel felt someone grab her shoulders and tug at her arm. She snapped her violet eyes to the hands and saw it was the adult male named Louis. The girls had all hidden in a dark area as Louis began to drag Rachel towards the exit. Louis looked down at a growling Rachel and smirked at the dark beauty.

"What's a matter? Afraid of the light!?" Louis yelled as he chuckled afterwards.

Rachel hissed as she tackled him to the ground and clawed his eyes. He screeched as she punched him and threw a sweater over his eyes blocking out all sight.

" What's a matter? Afraid of the dark?!" Rachel growled as she ignored the screams of Louis. She sat on top of his back holding the sweater over his eyes as a tight blind fold almost, while her feet would shove his face to the ground if he kept squirming.

" WOOH! Damn Rachel you got some rage! " Jenn yelled as she and the others watched the scene.

Kori who had been entranced by the scene didn't feel it when someone stood behind her. What she did feel was the hot breath on her neck. She slowly turned to see a smirking Freddy ready to attempt to steal the gorgeous red head. Karen who had turned and saw the enemy growled. Karen nudged the other girls who had been watching the bad ass Rachel and saw as they soon grew scowls across their faces.

"SUPERIORS! ATTACK! " Jenn yelled.

Karen crashed into Freddy in a massive tackle. Jenn had begun to pull his greasy hair while Toni and a now joining Kori began to join in by kicking and punching him. Freddy growled as the girls relentlessly attacked him like savages.

"You-" punch "worthless-" punch " piece -" kick " of-" punch -" SHIT!" Karen yelled in between her punches and kicks towards Freddy' s head.

" you asshole!" Jenn yelled angrily as she stomped on poor Freddy' s privates. He yelped and squirmed as Toni, Jenn , Karen, and Kori giggled.

"Looks like this pervert ain't gonna have kids anytime soon." Toni stated as she grinned and high fived Jenn.

Freddy groaned in pain as the superiors high fived, and a smirking Rachel threatened a very fearful Louis.

* * *

Richard sighed as he easily dogged another punch from Johnny. Richard yawned as he back flipped repeatedly off the tables and leapt into the air. He knocked over Johnny and grunted as he punched Johnny repeatedly. After about several minutes Johnny had FINNALY seeped into the dark of unconsciousness. Richard sat up and noticed Victor and Roy examining each other for bruises over the large passed our Martin. Wally was grinning as he ran around the fountain that held the fat red head Craig. Rachel was pinning down the crying Louis, Gar and Garth were relentlessly attacking Simon , and Kori, Jenn, Karen, and Toni were punching, kicking, yelling ,and stomping on poor old Freddy. Everybody was totally or had KICKED ASS!

Suddenly several security guards bursted through the large cheering crowd.

Uh,oh... party's over.

Two security guards had to peel off a furious Gar from a torn,bitten, scratched, beaten up Simon. Gar squirmed from the tight grasp of the men in uniform and growled at Simon. Simom whimpered at the harsh glare as a cop assisted him.

Richard walked over to where Victor and Roy sat as they watched the mall cops lift a large Martin and place him along with Simon on a stretcher for examination. Soon several of the security guards had to save Freddy from getting murdered by the furious females. It took all six guards to separate them as they all continued to cuss and squirm out of the grasp of the cops to finish what they had started.

Soon Freddy and Johnny had joined the beaten up boys at the stretchers for examination. The females and Gar with Garth all joined in watching as they saw several mall cops lift a petrified Louis from the ground. The girls and guys all looked at Rachel skeptical as she just shrugged.

Wally approached the group grinning as the doctors pulled Craig out the water fountain.

" that was certainly an interesting group outing..." Wally joked.

" sure was dude! Did you see how I attacked Simon!" Gar beamed as he returned back to his normal self.

Richard got up and began to pop his limbs as Kori joined him.

" You are a VERY worthy opponent for the fighting." Kori beamed.

" thanks. I took classes." Richard grinned.

Suddenly a large noise caught the group's attention . The stretcher Johnny was in had crashed to the ground. Johnny stood as he glared at Richard and reached for his pocket.

" EVERYONE DOWN NOW! HE'S ARMED!" A cop yelled as Johnny pulled out a gun.

Several security guards all began to surround Johnny before he pulled the trigger.

They were to late.

The bullet aimed at the standing wide eyed Richard flying closer and closer. Kori quickly pushed Richard out of the way as she fully intended to take the bullet for Richard. She crashed to the ground as she fell and collided with the tile at high speed.

The security guards had tackled Johnny and began to arrest him as the superiors and titans stared at the scene wide eyed. Richard sat up and soon saw Kori on the ground.

"KORI!"

* * *

** and their goes chapter 10! Is Kori all right? How is everybody? What happens next? Find out next chapter in Teen's life a reality! **

**Next update after 170 reviews. **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. suprises and lies

**A/N: alright my lovely readers! I am grateful you are all enjoying the story so much and it really means ALOT. I am SO GRATEFUL for all the reviews I have received! It's also funny cause some of my favorite writers love the story and that just makes my lil heart soar! ;) anyways I'm pretty sure this Is all unimportant to you all, so let us continue the story! Now read my readers, READ ! :) **

**Disclaimer: I really hope one day I shall own teen titans, but that day is not today . **

* * *

**Chapter 11: _surprises and lies _**

**_"KORI!_**" Richard screamed.

The others had watched in horror as they saw the sweet red head push Richard out of harms way and attempt to take the bullet. Kori crashed to the ground in lightning speed and had fallen unconscious. Richard scrambled over to Kori , almost in tears as he saw her fragile body. As soon as he made it to her several of the producers had shoved him away from her and began to take her to a near by ambulance. Richard lunged at a cameraman but was held back by a stoic Wally and a frightened Gar.

Richard shrugged his shoulders from them roughly as he stared intently at Kori. He had almost died but DIDN'T. Kori had just saved his life.

_'What the hell was she thinking?! She could've died! What if she did die? It would be all my fault that I was so stupid to move out of the way! No Richard don't think like that!' _Richard thought as he began to pace.

"Dude... did that really just happen? " Gar asked quietly to the shocked group.

" Yeah man... it did." Wally sighed as he ran a hand through his scarlet hair.

Bee, Toni, and Jenn had begun to sob on Victor, Garth's and Wally's shoulder. The titans held each girl tightly as they comforted them while Rachel hissed. Rachel stared at Johnny as he was placed in handcuffs. Just who the hell did he think he was to bring a God damn gun in a fucking fight!? Rachel had come to know Kori as a sister almost. She would help her out in letting her emotions go, always defend her from any bastird who would flirt with her or would comment on her attitude and Rachel would do the same. Especially with Kori and the flirting part.

Rachel began to storm over to Johnny as she was about to get arrested for murdering him, when a soft hand touched her shoulder. She whipped her head at whoever touched her, when she softened her glare. Gar had a sad expression on his face as he shook his head no. She looked at him with a sour face before he opened his arms for her. She felt tears prickle her violet eyes as she gave up on her rage phase. She leapt into Gar's opened arms and was soon enclosed in a large embrace. She began to sob on Gar's shoulder as Gar rubbed her back soothingly as he stroke her soft purple hair.

Richard watched the paramedics as they investigated Kori's body with quizzical expressions. The others watched Richard intently knowing Kori had been almost his everything to him. Even though Richard had known Kori for a short time, she had stolen his heart. His heart was locked, protected with large barriers and the key thrown away to block out all feeling. But somehow Kori had effortlessly destroyed those borders and unlocked his broken heart. Richard had been through ALOT in his young life and had seen, heard and felt the deepest pain for a lifetime, that if you knew what he had witnessed you would wonder how he was still standing. Richard could honestly say in this moment that if Kori died due to his stupidity he would no longer be living. Surviving is what Richard felt he was doing his whole life. He hadn't been living until he met Kori and made new friends. His new friends had treated him as if he was normal and not some celebrity that he was. Kori , oh Kori...She taught him how to love again.

Richard watched as Johnny smirked at the unconscious Kori and lost it. With a move swift as the wind he flew across the table and tackled Johnny. The suprised boy looked up to see a VERY, VERY, VERY pissed Richard who looked as if he was about to kill. Richard seethed and breathed ragged breaths as he pinned Johnny painfully down causing him to wince.

" YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER!" Richard shouted as he punched Johnny repeatedly in the face.

" NO MAN ITS NOT WORTH IT!" Wally yelled as he and Victor dragged the angered Richard off of a bleeding, bruised, black eyed Johnny.

Richard hissed at the boys and began to squirm out of their grasp. His anger was fueling him to the brim as he kicked his way out. Victor grabbed Richards leg and he fell to the ground as the girls and guys all tackled him to keep him from doing something he would regret. He growled at them as he began to claw his way to Johnny. Let's just say NOBODY should EVER get Richard this angry.

* * *

After 20 minutes of an angered Richard attempting to kill he finally settled down. The gang sighed as he slumped to the cold tile. They finally released him from their tight grasp as long as someone guarded him. Richard rubbed a hand through his ebony locks as he sighed and continued taking long glances at a still unconscious Kori. During the time a small group of security guards had been called and had been watching the group protectivley while keeping out any unwanted paparazzi. A CEO of the show had a lawsuit in order for Johnny for attempted murder while one of Bruce Wayne's lawyer had begun to defend Richard and the whole group for the assault charges and several other crimes. While all this happened Rachel grew skeptical.

" Hey guys come over here, real quick." Rachel demanded leaving no room for arguments. With a large exasperated sigh the group made their way to Rachel.

" I'm not really in the mood to chit chat Rachel." Richard growled.

Rachel sent him a quick glare as she turned to the group.

" okay so do any of you see ANYTHING strange?" Rachel asked.

" like, what do you mean in strange?" Gar questioned.

Before Rachel could answer she was rudely innteruppted by a steaming Richard.

" What do you mean in strange! Kori got shot! Is this situation not strange to you?!" Richard snapped.

" SHUT IT, AND LET HER TALK DUDE!" Gar shouted as he defended Rachel.

Rachel rolled her amethyst eyes as she continued to speak.

"How do we even know Kori was even shot? Hit by the bullet? I mean where standing right where Kori got shot and if she did get shot wouldn't you think she'd be bleeding?" Rachel questioned as she pointed out several clues.

The group went wide eyed as they digested what Rachel had said. It would be a miracle if Kori had missed the bullet aimed at Richard. Richard, Karen, Jenn, Toni, Garth, Gar, Victor, Roy, and Wally all inspected the ground they were underneath to see if what Rachel had said was true. Sure enough when they had glanced back up, they found the group with a hopeful glint in their eyes due to their discovery.

Not one single drop of blood had been shedded by Kori.

" SHE'S WAKING UP!" A paramedic yelled.

The group whipped their heads to see Kori move slightly and groan. At incredible speed Richard was at her side. Wally scoffed at the boy as he along with the rest of the group made their way to Richard and Kori.

Kori slowly opened her brilliant emerald eyes and groaned at the pain her head had. What did she do again to make this stupid head hurt again? She remembered they were at the mall, a large fight, she join the fighting, watching Richard fight Johnny worried for his safety, kicking all the guys asses, a gun, bullet aimed at Richard...She hitting her head then black darkness. At remembering the gun firing she shot up in her stretcher. RICHARD! Was he alright? She had to know NOW! Ignoring the shooting pain her head had received she glanced around looking for him.

"Woah, woah, woah! You need to relax sweetheart! Your heart rate is sky rocketing!" A female nurse in scrubs informed. She placed a gloved hand on Kori's chest and slowly pushed her down as Kori looked frantically around.

"Richard! Is he alright?! I must know if he was harmed this instance!" Kori demanded.

" if I'm alright?" Richard asked.

Kori whipped her head to her right to see a stern Richard. She beamed at the sight of him as he looked like he was on the verge of tears. With a rose eyebrow from Kori, Richard embraced Kori tightly as she yelped in surprise. With the warmth radiating off his shaking body she hugged him back. She was terrified she had not been in time and he had been shot. While he was petrified that Kori had been shot.

"Don't you ever do something like that again." ,Richard whispered as he pulled Kori tighter in the embrace.

" I shall try..." Kori trailed off innocently.

Richard reluctantly pulled out of the embrace and stared at Kori. Richard had a face so serious it would make his adoptive father Bruce Wayne proud.

" Kori. I'm dead serious. I don't know what you were thinking but you are NEVER EVER doing something like this again." Richard commanded sternly as she frowned.

She had no idea what to say. She was trying to save him! She couldn't help it! She had fallen in love with the young prodigy! If some one was to shoot a bullet at Richard at this moment she would become his own personal bullet proof shield in a second! She just couldn't lie to Richard cause truth of the matter was if something like this happened again, she would disobey his wishes.

"Kori?" Richard asked waiting for her answer.

Kori snapped out of her thoughts with a shake of her head and looked at him. Her emerald orbs for eyes met sapphire pools in one glance. Richard had removed his sunglasses revealing his blue eyes. Although his eyes were usually an electric sapphire blue they were now a calm almost pleading like blue. The sad eyes held a large amount of worry for the red haired beauty. She RARELY EVER did it but she lied.

" I promise Richard." Kori lied as she inwardly cringed.

A look of relief finally flushed on Richard's face as he gave a weak smile. Kori smiled weakly at him as she noticed her friends all observing her cautiously.

" hello wonderful friends!" Kori beamed happily. The group relieved of their friends condition smiled.

" LEGS! Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Wally scolded playfully.

" Yeah dude! Do you know how hard it was to restrain Dick from trying to kill..." Gar stated as he trailed off due to the group glaring daggers at him. He gave a sheepish smile while Kori rose an eyebrow. Rachel smacked the back of Gar's head as the group snickered.

"Ow! Rae that hurt!" Gar cried as he rubbed his sore temple. Rachel soon returned and round 2 had occurred as she yet again smacked the back of Gar's head.

"OUCH! What did I do this time?" Gar shrieked as he glared at an emotionless Rachel.

" Don't call me Rae. It's Rachel not Rae. Or are you to incompetent to understand what I'm saying?" Rachel asked.

"Uh... imcomp what?" Gar asked.

Rachel rolled her violet eyes as she walked to Kori's side. The group snickered at Gar as he scowled , while they all joined to stand beside the brave red head.

" are you alright lil lady? We were worried sick." Victor asked.

" I am fine friends. I had just fallen. That is all." Kori assured.

" Good cause I swear I was about to have some sorta mental break down if you weren't okay." Karen replied.

Kori giggled while Jenn spoke up.

" geez. Kori you made me worried sick!" Jenn said as she pulled Kori into a large hug.

" I am sorry friends. I did not wish to cause you all to worry until you were the sick as well." Kori apologized.

" you don't need to apologize for things you couldn't control love." Toni said as she joined Jenn in hugging Kori.

" Yeah I mean we would've worried either way." Karen stated as she too joined the girls.

" I want some of that action!" Wally yelled cheekily and grinned as he gathered the girls in a group hug.

" GROUP HUG EVERY BODY!" Gar yelled as he jumped in.

" fine with me." Richard smiled as he hugged the group. Specifically Kori.

" I don't know..." Rachel muttered as she began to back away from the group slowly. Hoping to not be seen she turned out to walk away but was caught red handed.

" Oh No you don't!" Gar shouted. He pulled Rachel by the hand causing her to yelp in surprise as she spun into his arm.

Garth and Roy exchanged glances before they both shrugged and smiled as they joined the group hug as well.

" Well Alright!" Victor yelled happily as he pulled the whole group into a scrunched up smiling group hug.

After all group hugs are always happy.

* * *

After the camera crew had picked up the cameras and packed them in the company's van the group of titans and superiors walked out the mall. Kori was perfectly fine , but had a small minor concussion due to the fall she had tooken. Several security guards had showed up to the group when they were still inside and had spoken to the group about the incident. After investigating the mall's security cameras they had found out Kori had missed the bullet by a mere inch. They had said it was a miracle she wasn't hit and that she was one lucky girl.

The group began to split in different ways to head to their desirable vehicles while Richard pulled Kori to the side.

" What is it Richard?"Kori asked confused.

" me and you are going to have a talk star." Richard replied serious.

Just as she was about to speak he innteruppted her.

" I'm serious Kori. We need to talk. I'll be waiting for you on the roof when we get back." Richard replied as he walked off and hopped into his black Lamborghini.

Kori sighed as she watched the car speed out the parking lot. She soon jumped into her own light purple car and drove slowly to the mansion.

She knew what was coming.

* * *

Kori hopped out her car as she glanced at the mansion' s roof. Glancing around she saw all the other vehicles including Richard's had made it to the drive way before she had.

Slowly Kori dropped her bags off at Rachel and her s room and approached the roof. Upon entering the roof door she saw an awaiting Richard tapping his foot impatiently while crossing his arms.

She saw he was facing the other way and had not seen her yet. Maybe if she snuck back inside then say she forgot this whole conversation could be avoided. Kori slowly backed away from the oblivious Richard and had just made it to the roof door when the wind blew. The wind blowing caused the open door to squeak loudly and crash into the door frame, making Kori wince. Richard snapped his head over to the sound and saw Kori. He motioned for her to come over to him and she nimbly nodded as she obeyed his wishes and approached him.

"Why?" Richard asked Kori softly.

" Why what, Richard?"Kori asked confused. Richard looked over at Kori with a glossy look in his sapphire eyes.

" Kori. You know what I'm talking about." Richard replied serious.

Kori realizing he was talking about the whole shooting mall fight incident sighed.

" Richard what is so hard about understanding why I had done what I've done." Kori responded.

" DAMMIT Kori! Why did you do it ? Why did you put me through that?" Richard asked as voice broke a little. He had finally lost control on his emotional debuts to the red head as they now flowed out like a broken dam.

" What did I put you through!? I was merely trying to push you out of harms way!"Kori asked. She went wide eyed at the intent emotion and voice level Richard had used earlier. Richard looked at the redhead intently as he began to rant and pace the roof.

" You want to know what you put me through!? Kori I've lost so many people I've cared about! When I saw you on the ground I felt my heart actually be crushed. My world crumbled star. Do you know how that feels? To see someone you really care about get hurt and you could've prevented it?! I can't watch someone I **love **get hurt again. I, I just can't..." Richard said as his voice grew softer until he stopped. He took a deep breath and looked at wide eyed Kori who had her mouth agape.

Richard had just said he loved her. HE LOVED HER! The famous playboy millionaire is in love with Kori Anders.

Kori looked at him as he breathed heavily. He had his crystal clear tears roll down his cheek as he looked at the shocked Kori.

" I just can't lose you to star." Richard whispered as he looked away.

Kori moved from her position and silently walked to Richard. She placed a comforting soft tan hand on his jaw line as she turned him to face her. Sapphires met emeralds as they gazed into each others eyes in silent.

" You shall not have to. I love you as well Richard." Kori responded.

Richard stared at her stunning eyes before giving a small smile.

" I love you to, my star." Richard replied as Kori giggled.

Richard pulled Kori tighter into his arm as he gave her a light kiss. Kori happily responded as she wrapped her slim arms around his neck and returned the kiss. As the two continued to kiss in a rhythmic pattern , Richard had slid his tongue on the bottom of Kori's lips begging for entry as she happily obliged. As the two tongues swirled and tangled they both smiled against each others lips. Reluctantly after what felt like the best few hours of the couple's life they separated.

" c'mon. I bet the others got something planned for us." Richard said as he began to carry Kori bridal style. She giggled at his antics while she thought to herself.

She felt terrible for lying to Richard earlier. But if the same incident occurred again she wouldn't change it. In fact if she could have changed the past she wouldn't have. Of course she felt terrible for making her friends worry about her but she couldn't help it. She loved Richard and she was willing to put her life on the line to save him.

As the two made their way to the commons they were both in different mind sets.

One the playboy who had fallen in love.

And the other. The red head who had no regrets.

* * *

**and cut! I bet some of y'all are wondering why DIDN'T Kori get shot? Well I NEVER said she was hit. Attempted is what I said. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11. I'm also sorry for the late update it was the stupid WiFi. Anyways next chapter what's Wally planning and what have Xavier and Kitten been up to? Lots of humor and fluff and perhaps DRAMA, next chapter on teen's life a reality! **

**Also check out the poll on my profile. Choose weather if I should let the gang have super powers or not in my new high school fanfic coming out SOON! ;) **

**Next update after 200 I guess... I promise you all! **

**Follow , favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


	12. love, pillows and stolen vehicles

**Wassup guys ! I am SOOOOOO SORRY! I know I said I would update after 200 reviews , but my stupid self got my tablet tooken up. So I had to delay the story. My bad guys! So besides the little delay I'm assuming you all just wanna read chapter 12. So enough apologiez! Ladies and gentlemen, drum roll please... Chapter 12! Woohoo! **

**Disclaimer: y'know I'm tired of saying I don't own one of the greatest things ever created, but... I don't own teen titans. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: _love, pillows, and stolen vehicles._**

One week. One week had passed in the mansion. Not much could happen in the week. It was pretty uneventful. Well for some people...

In the beautiful one week of the hot June month several things did occur. One kitten had returned to the mansion. Of course the little spawn of hell we all know as kitten moth was not happy. But then again she did get her nose crushed by a paint ball. Another was several awkward moments exchanged between Gar and Rachel. Poor Rachel had the cursed blush cross her pretty face to many times to count this week. And all because of Gar. Another event that had happen was Xavier. Xavier had been watching the oblivious superiors _very _closely. Especially Kori. Jenny and Bee had become suspicious of his wanting to get close with the red head. Speaking of the red head , the most important thing that had occurred in the week was the playboy millionaire Richard Grayson and the red haired beauty Kori Anders had finally admitted to the other of their love.

The two love birds had become inseperable. Every day they would talk, laugh, hug, kiss, and learn more about the other. It was real cute actually. They even had their own little tradition. Kori had somehow gotten her new boyfriend to watch the sunrise, and sunset with her. Occasionally star gazing as well. Currently the couple sat on the roof watching the sun set.

Kori and Richard lyed next to each other. Richard had his arm draped protectivley over his girlfriend. Pulling her tighter and closer to him, Kori giggled as she placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was strong and sturdy and a nice rythemic beat that she began to hum to. Richard looked down at the girl who had stolen his heart and kissed her temple. Kori looked up and kissed his cheek while he lifted her chin and kissed her lips. Soon the two were in a heated make out session that was only stopped by the demand of oxygen. While the two panted Richard gazed lovingly at Kori and smiled.

" Kori." Richard called. Kori looked over at her smiling boyfriend and smiled back.

" yes Richard?"Kori asked. Richard smiled at his name coming from her mouth.

" I love you." Richard stated. Kori beamed at that. He would say that so many times a day you would of thought he had to say it to live or something.

"I love you to Richard." Kori responded. Richard grinned at that. He REALLY loved it when she called him that. It had been so long since he was called Richard. Always Dick now. But you had to be VERY, VERY, VERY special to the millionaire prodigy son. No one called him Richard only one. And it was Kori.

" You wanna know something Star?" Richard asked. Kori looked at him and smiled at the nickname.

" What is it Richard?" Kori questioned.

"My mom use to call me Robin. Her little Robin, because when I was up in the air at the circus she said I reminded her of one." Richard smiled at the memory. Kori imagined him flying on the trapeze at his younger ages. She smiled at the thought before noticing the sad emotional wave cross him.

" sometimes I really miss them..." Richard whispered. Kori instantly sat up and looked at him. She knew every time he brought up his past the last memory he had of his parents would haunt him. She tried to think of a way to take him out of the mood he was in.

"Robin. I love it as well as Richard."Kori stated. Richard smiled at her and stared intently at her eyes.

" I like the way you make it sound. Say it again." Richard said.

"Robin." Kori purred. Richard shivered and wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her on to his lap. She laid her head on his chest while he placed his head on her shoulder and smiled.

" I love you my Star." Richard said while he kissed her cheek. Kori giggled and sighed content.

" and I love you to my Robin."

* * *

" LADIES! GIRLS, SUPERIORS! GET YOUR ASSES TO THE HIDEOUT NOW!" Bee demanded. Her shouting had occurred from the superiors NEW hideout.

Several pairs of running feet echoed throughout the mansion as Rachel, Kori, and Toni stood outside Jenny and Bee's bedroom door.

All girls in pajamas. Yup it was a girl's slumber party. Which meant junk food, sappy romances, gossip, make up , and perhaps pranks...

Rachel muttered under her breath at the thought of all that occured in the small female secluded party. Damn you Kori and your puppy dog eyes!

"Welcome, welcome ladies. " Jenn said in a snooty voice. The girls giggled as they made their way into their new hideout.

The new hideout was Bee and Jenn's room. They figured their other secret hideout wasn't so secret so they decided to move on in. Of course no tent/ fort was no longer needed, but of course the superiors still wanted one. On Karen's bed sat a pile of pillows and blankets. And what would that be used for? You guessed it , to make a tent and fort.

" Well superiors. Do you have the stuff? Y'know the goods?" Karen asked. The girls snickered while Rachel rolled her amethyst eyes.

"By that do you mean pillows and blankets to build this ridiculous base of ours., then yeah we do." Rachel informed. She made her point by heaving her pillows at Karen's face making her 'oof' and fall to the floor.

Karen looked up from her spot on the ground at the smirking Rachel and grinned evilly.

" Oh Rachel do you know what you've done!" Toni yelled.

" Oh shit. Grab your weapons!" Jenn shouted as she leapt across the room grabbing 2 pillows.

" What is our weapons?" Kori asked frantically as she looked around the room.

" here ya go love!" Toni yelled as she threw a pillow at Kori.

" Rachel. You just had to throw a pillow at her." Jenn scolded. Rachel scoffed. Karen grabbed a pillow while the other girls were distracted and smirked. Rachel had unintentionally declared war.

Pillow war.

" PILLOW FIGHT!" Karen yelled loudly as she hit Rachel on her back with a pillow.

"AHHHHH!" Toni yelped. She grabbed a pillow and smacked Jenn on the head while they all giggled.

Rachel grabbed her pillow and saw Karen flying towards her, pillow raised to attack. With a battle cry Karen ran towards Rachel who slapped her face with the pillow. Karen snorted in laughter at the contact while Rachel grinned lighty. Kori giggled as she smacked Toni who yelped in surprise. Jenn hit the red head who laughed along with the rest of the girls. As they continued to hit each other Rachel had found herself on the bed.

"Your all mine !" Karen exclaimed excitedly as she leapt onto the bed.

Rachel ducked at the pillow Bee had thrown. The pillow flew above her head at a fast rate and crashed into the ceiling fan. Soon the pillow ripped open and it began to rain tiny feathers all over the room.

" It's snowing!" Karen yelled as she tackled Jenn to the ground. Jenn yelped in surprise as she fell onto a mass of pillows and blankets and began to laugh.

" The pile of dogs!" Kori beamed as she jumped on top of Jenn and Karen.

" I'm in!" Toni agreed. Rachel went wide eyed as she was pulled into the dog pile by Toni.

"OOF!" All the girls yelped at the extra weight. As the superiors were all tangled in the mass of limbs from their fellow females they all began to laugh. Lying on pillows, covered in feathers and surrounded by friends they giggled while Rachel even laughed a little.

" Alright, alright! Get off me already! " Jenn joked.

" What's the magic word?" Karen sang songed.

" uh let me see... Oh I know! A, B, C ,D, E ,F,G ! GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME!" Jenn sung as she shoved Karen off her.

The girls snorted while Karen scoffed. Jenn grinned victorious before Karen looked at Jenn with an evil gleam in her eyes.

" seems like somebody's been hanging out with Wally to much!" Karen exclaimed. Jenn gulped while the other superiors tuned in.

" I know what this means! It's time for...GOSSIPING!" Toni yelled as she and the other girls gathered in a circle.

" So Jenny... do you have anything you want to confess?" Karen asked.

"Yes! Please do the confessing!" Kori stated.

" fine! I may have been spending some time with Wally, but nothing more!" Jenn answered.

Rachel who had grown curious , soon joined the gossiping.

" do you want it to be something more?" Rachel asked. Jenn sighed while she leaned back and twidled with her pink hair.

" I don't know." Jenn replied. Rachel rose an eyebrow. She was almost like an empath from the way Rachel could read people so well.

"Your lying." Rachel accused.

" What?! I'm not lying!" Jenn squeaked. Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

" Yeah you are." Rachel replied while Jenn blushed deep red. Karen and Kori laughed while Rachel smirked in victory.

" look at those rosy cheeks! " Toni pointed out. She snorted while Jenn glared at her.

" next victim will be Toni then!" Karen exclaimed. Toni stopped in mid laugh and gulped while the girls grinned.

" now what's goin on with you and fish boy!" Jenn yelled.

" I don't know." Toni shrugged. The girls gave her suspicious looks. Toni who had noticed scoffed at the girls.

" I'm serious! I don't know what we are! We make out , but we're also not even a couple!" Toni defended.

" oooooohhhhhh..." The girls echoed in understanding.

" Yeah so..." Toni trailed off.

" Hmmmm. Seems to me Garth needs to grow some balls and ask you out already." Karen replied. The other girls nodded while Toni looked at Rachel.

"Well Garth is not the only one who needs to saddle up and ask someone out." Toni stated.

" What are you talking about? Dick already asked Kori out." Jenn answered. Kori blushed at the comment while Toni shook her head. Karen grinned evilly as she recognized who Toni spoke of.

" Yeah... I wonder when a certain guy with green highlights will ask out, hmmm I don't know maybe a purple haired female." Karen stated innocently.

"Oh yeah! When are you and Gar gonna get together? " Jenn asked Rachel.

" What are you talking about? Me and Gar are just friends." Rachel informed. The girls all gave her 'I'm -not -believing- what - your - saying' looks while she rolled her eyes.

" Pfft. Yeah right. We're just friends my ass..." Karen mumbled.

" What was that?"Rachel hissed.

" I don't believe a single word you just said. You and Gar are in love! And you know it!" Karen exclaimed.

" What are you talking about!? Me and him aren't even alike?" Rachel questioned.

" haven't you ever heard of opposites attract?" Jenn added.

" Yeah and that's what makes you and Gar's relationship so exciting! You both have great chemistry that you have to be blind, or really stupid to not see." Toni chiped in.

" Yes friend Rachel. Do not do the lying of not having the feelings for friend Gar." Kori stated.

" Yeah! What Kori said! Do NOT do the lying!" Karen yelled. Rachel rolled her eyes.

" Oh no mam! You better not roll them eyes at me! Now tell me girl, do you like Gar?" Karen asked. Rachel muttered.

" I'm sorry what was that?" Jenn asked.

Again Rachel muttered , but it was still quiet.

" I can not hear you," Kori replied. Rachel groaned while Karen growled.

" DAMMIT woman just tell us already!" Karen yelled.

" YES!" Rachel snapped. It turned silent for a moment before Rachel continued.

" I do like Gar. He may be a video gaming, tofu loving idiot, but he's real sweet." Rachel muttered.

"AWWWWWWWW!" The girls cooed. Rachel glared at the superiors which caused them to look innocently around.

" So your saying you would wish to do the dating with friend Gar?" Kori asked. Rachel nodded as it turned silent again.

" Okay enough gossip! Let's enjoy the rest of the night already!" Karen exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.

After building a massive secret base, the girls all gathered under the tent where they gorged themselves on ice cream,popcorn, soda, cake, fries, nachos, and of course brownies. While they ate, talked, watched several twilight movies and paint each others nails they all bonded. And became even closer.

* * *

"Don't be a chicken! Go on and do it!" Wally hissed.

" I'm not a chicken!" Gar yelled back.

"Then jump you string bean!" Victor shouted.

" Yeah man, you've been on the diving board for ten minutes already! Jump !" Roy screamed.

" I will! I just have to uh- concentrate!" Gar yelled.

" your jumping off a board! Not taking a test, now jump you big baby!" Garth shouted.

" okay, okay lemme just..." Gar trailed off.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" The titans chanted.

" Alright dudes! Lemme just count to three. Okay 1 , 2 , 3 ... 4." Gar stated. The titans groaned while Gar sheepishly smiled.

"Hey guys where's- AHHHHH!" Gar screamed as he was stopped in mid sentence by a strong push that sent him flying into the pool.

" YEAH!"the titans cheered while Gar surfaced from the water.

" Dude! Who pushed me!?" Gar asked.

" I did, cause your ass would've stayed their all day if I didn't." Dick answered. Gar grumbled while the titans laughed.

The titans had decided to journey into the back yard and explore the pool. It was weird, but all the guys wanted to swim. Especially Garth. It was the morning after the girls slumber party and the superiors all rested while the males swam. Outside it was pretty early so it was dark out as well. The sun was beginning to rise while the titans all dived, and joked.

" So Gar when you gonna grow some balls and ask Rachel out?" Wally asked while he spat water at Roy.

" I don't know, I really like her dude. I just don't know how to ask her." Gar replied while he spinned in a pool floatie.

" Why don't you just ask her. Like ' Rachel you wanna hook up'? "Roy asked.

" because you idiot! Chicks like that romantic stuff! " Wally scolded.

" Yeah! How do you even have a girlfriend again Roy?" Garth joked. The titans laughed while Roy scowled.

" shut it unitard guy!" Roy snapped. More laughs occurred while Dick thought.

" Hmmmm. Gar why don't you ask her on a date or something." Dick offered.

" Yeah and give her a rose! The babes adore the flowers," Wally added.

" Alright..." Gar stated uneasily.

" man you'll be fine." Victor assured.

" Oh shit! I gotta go guys see y'all later!" Dick yelled as he jumped out the pool.

"Boss where you goin!?"Wally asked.

" to go watch the sunrise with my girlfriend." Dick responded while he dried himself.

" man you REALLY like Kori Don'tcha?" Victor asked.

Dick looked at the group and shook his head.

" I don't like Kori." Dick responded.

" I knew it!" Wally stated.

" I love her." Dick answered honestly while he left the patio with agaped mouth titans.

"Wow. Didn't expect that..." Garth stated.

" my baby boy! He's all grown up and in love! I'm getting old. I'm so emotional.. I- I think I might cry! I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Wally cried dramatically.

The titans laughed while Wally wiped fake tears from his cheek. The titans all swam for about 2 more hours before the door slid open. Out walked out was Kitten adorned in a hot pink bikini.

She strutted to the lawn chair near bye and layed in it while she rubbed tanning oil on herself. She growled at the difficulty and glared at Wally.

" You red headed boy! Where's dickie-poo!?" Kitten screeched. Wally looked at kitten and smirked.

"He's with his girlfriend!"Wally responded.

" like what are you talking about? I'm right here!" Kitten squealed.

" He's dating Kori! And he told me that he loved her. In fact he told all of us. Right guys?" Victor asked. They all nodded while kitten went wide eyed.

" that slut! DICKIE- POO IS MINE!" Kitten screamed.

" like no he's not!" Wally responded in a girly voice that mimicked kitten' s. The titans laughed while kitten screeched and stomped into the mansion. Kitten wanted revenge. And she wanted it soon...

* * *

Gar sat in his and Victor' s room. He had gotten a note on his door saying for him to wait HERE alone for love advice. And of course it was from the _love doctor _, so Gar awaited. The love doctor had stated in the note that they were to meet at exactly 9:00p.m. it was now 9.

Suddenly the door bursted open revealing a smirking Wally.

"WALLY! Your the love doctor!?" Gar yelled. Wally grinned at the boy.

" yup! Wally the _love doctor..."_ Wally stated proudly. Gar groaned.

" okay so my little grimlen I shall turn you perfect!" Wally said as he rubbed his hands together. Gar gulped as Wally got closer.

20 minutes later Gar had survived the operation the love doctor had performed. He wore dark jeans, a nice t- shirt, a pair of dark shades on his combed blond hair, and had a rose in one hand.

" You are SO gonna get her!" Wally shouted.

" You think so?" Gar asked as he looked himself down.

" You know it man! Now go get her my little monster thingy!" Wally assured as he shoved Gar out the door.

Gar looked rather handsome. He took a deep breath and straightened his posture as he walked over to Rachel and Kori's room. Confidently he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. About a minute later Rachel appeared at the doorway. Her eyes widened at Gar who looked pretty hot at the moment.

" uh.. hi R- Rachel do you w-wanna go out on a d-date with _me _?" Gar stuttered nervously as he squeaked at the last part. He blushed a beet red while Rachel's heart soared.

" uh... sure" Rachel replied while the cursed blush bloomed across her pale cheeks.

" You will?" Gar asked hopefully.

" What, do you want me to change my mind or something?" Rachel asked.

" NO! Uh don't do that, just get dressed casually and meet me in the commons." Gar stated.

Rachel rose an eyebrow. " Why?" Rachel asked. Gar smiled.

"You'll see..."

* * *

Wally the love doctor needed help. I mean how could he be the doctor of love if he was single! That's why he was asking for help. But of course it had to be professional , so that's why Wally awaited outside a females door. But who's door may you ask?

Kori that's who.

Kori opened the door for Wally to pick her up and throw her over his shoulders. He kidnapped Kori and sprinted outside the mansion where he placed her down. Kori giggled at his frantic face.

" legs I need your help on something!" Wally yelled.

" What is it?"Kori asked.

"Uhh... let's talk about this on the beach. We can walk and talk." Wally offered.

"Okay." Kori responded as they both walked to the beach.

It was not very far really. About half a mile from the mansion and it looked beautiful at night. Nobody was on the beach leaving the two teens to walk alone.

" So what is it you require my assistance on?"Kori asked as she and Wally walked.

" I need help with getting Jenn. Do you think she likes me?" Wally asked.

Kori giggled. " yes I believe so." She replied.

" I knew it! After all nobody can refuse the charm of the love doctor!" Wally responded while he wiggled his eyebrows. Kori giggled as they began to walk home.

Suddenly a blue and red light illuminated the beach as a police car pulled onto the beach. It screeched causing sand to fly everywhere as a short, fat, old cop with a moustache opened the door. The name tag said officer Riley.

" Well if it ain't a couple of teenagers vandalizing my beach!" Officer Riley assumed.

" What? No bro we were just walking !" Wally exclaimed.

" don't sass me boy! It's a rule for you little hoodlums to not be vandalzing!" The officer continued.

" please, we were merely doing the walking. If you wish for us to exit the beach we shall do so." Kori reasoned.

Officer Riley shook his head and spat some chewing tobacco on the sand.

" nope, I'm afraid y'all are coming with me downtown. " officer Riley stated as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

He handcuffed the shocked teenagers as he led them to the police car and placed them in the back. Wally grinned as he secretly grabbed the keys hanging loosely from the officers belt, while he innocently whistled as officer Riley walked away.

As the officer began to investagate the beach for 'vandalism' Kori was close to tears. Wally turned to the handcuffs on each of their wrists and began to unlock them. Kori went wide eyed as she saw Wally with the police officers keys.

"Wally!" Kori yelled.

" legs we gotta get out of here before fatty takes us to the slammer!" Wally responded as he unlocked the cuffs. He threw them and looked out the window.

"We cannot escape! We will get in trouble!" Kori reasoned.

" Well sorry legs, cause your coming with me whether you like it or not! " Wally shouted as he grinned evilly.

Opening the door he pushed Kori out who yelped and slammed the door.

" HEY!" Officer Riley yelled as he ran towards the teens.

" we gotta get out of here fast!" Wally yelled as he glanced around. Suddenly his eyes landed on something which caused Kori to go wide eyed at his plan.

" all aboard!" Wally shouted as he picked Kori up and threw her into the front seat of the police car.

Wally jumped in and slammed the door as he drove off in the now stolen cop car.

" Wally you've stolen the officers vehicle!" Kori squealed as Wally sped through the streets grinning madly.

" yup! Also legs it's now officer Wally."

* * *

**and their goes chapter 12! I hope you all enjoyed it! Again I am SOOOOOOO SORRY for the late update! I got grounded , but now it's all good! So now I can provide you all with reasonable quicker updates! And again guys I'm sorry for the long update. **

**So next chapter what happened with Wally and Kori? What's kitten planning? How and where was Gar and Rachel's date? Find out next chapter on teen's life a reality! **

**Also next update after 235 reviews I guess. **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	13. faking,racing and reveals

**Hola my Absolutl****ey incredible totally awesome readers! i love every single follower, favoriters and of course my reviewers who continue to support my story. The reviews are extremlly helpful and the fact that yall comment and demand more makes me smile. Im grateful and honored to be the writer of the story that's made you laugh and hopefully squeal in delight at the fluff. LOL anyway we shall continue on with the story and have lots of fluff and fun!**

**now on with the story!;) **

**Disclaimer: yup, just what you expected. no teen titans ownership. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: _faking, racing and reveals__  
_**

" I am the officer of the law! oh yeah, I am the officer of the law!" Wally sung. He drove full speed as he drove the cop car on the beach making sand fly at his high speed. Kori squealed in fear as she clutched the seatbelt.

Wally looked out the window and saw several vandalized walls on a beach shack with a large red X and skull freshly painted on the walls. He turned to a petrified Kori and pointed out her window.

"look legs, that must be what officer doughnuts was talking about." Wally assumed. Kori turned her green eyes and looked out the window where they widened. The skull and red X looked exactly how it did in her nightmare after she had been kidnapped.

Wally didn't seem to notice her reaction as he drove right past and continued to speed along. Kori shook her head and turned to Wally who was grinning madly.

" How shall we return the officers mode of transportation?" Kori asked. Wally took a sharp turn making the car spin and Kori to scream while Wally laughed.

" We can't return the car! He'll arrest us and we'll have to go to jail! Legs! I can't go to jail! Im too beautiful!" Wally exclaimed as he parked the car in a near by alley.

Kori bit her lip nervously as she thought. She didn't want to go to jail. And what would Richard think? Good girl Kori was in quite the predicament. Wally observed the red headed female. He wasn't afraid to go to jail. He didn't want to go to jail of course,but... maybe it would be fun to teach Kori to be bad. He had to think of an idea to make Kori want to stay. Wally sighed dramatically capturing Kori's attention.

" You know what? Your right Legs. We should return the car and go to jail, but what would Dickie-boy think?" Wally stated. He turned to Kori who was twirling her red hair and chewing her lip. She didn't want Richard to think she was a criminal and break up with her! Wally knew what he was doing and sighed dramatically again.

" oh well..." Wally sighed. He began to drive the car to the beach slowly. Kori panicked as she thought about going to jail and Richard finding out. Maybe they could return it later?

" Wait! Maybe we could do the returning of the vehicle later?" Kori asked weakly. Wally gasped loudly in fake shock.

" what! Kori my Kori wants to ride along in a stolen cop car all night!? " Wally asked in fake suprise. Kori looked down ashamed.

" you are right. Perhaps we should return the vehicle." Kori sadly stated. She was almost in tears before she felt a slap on her back.

" im so proud of you Legs! Its about time you did something naughty." Wally teased as he smirked. Kori looked at Wally confused.

" so you are not mad at my decision ?" Kori asked quizzackly. Wally snorted.

" mad? No! Im just so proud of you! I promise that we're gonna have the night of our lives tonight!" Wally exclaimed excitedly.

" how so Wally?" Kori asked confused. Wally grinned evilly.

" come on Legs! Where in a stolen cop car and the night is still young! We'll go where the night takes us! Also im officer Wally." Wally replied as he drove off.

Kori giggled at his antics. Wally drove to a small store and ran inside. Kori waited confused in the car for ten minutes before Wally returned with two bags. He jumped inside and opened the bag for Kori to see. Inside was a pack of chip ahoy cookies, and two bottles of coke. He turned and pulled something out of the other bag. Kori tried to look over his shoulder but Wally wouldn't allow it. As soon as Kori sat back down in her seat Wally had placed something on her head. Kori looked at Wally who now wore a pair of dark sunglasses, a fake mustache, and a police hat. Kori giggled at his cheesy officer look.

Wally smirked as he passed over a pair of matching shades to Kori and pointed to her head. She looked out the car mirror and saw she wore a matching officer hat. She laughed at her officer like attire and placed the shades on her face covering her eyes. She sat back down as Wally looked her down and gave a thumbs up in approval.

" alright officer Legs! And officer Wally are on the move!" Wally yelled as he drove off. Kori laughed at the ride and wondered how it would be like to pretend to be a cop with Wally.

It can't be that bad right? Sure it is illegal...but maybe it was time for goodgirl Kori to be bad for one night. Who knows wherever the night takes them? Besides it might be fun.

* * *

Rachel was excited. Thats right our favorite little purple haired female was excited. Why you may ask? The answer was actually pretty simple. She was going on a date with Gar who she had to admit, she had a crush on. The comical boy had grown on the dark beauty and she had to admit he looked pretty cute... She then realized one other thing.

She was nervous.

She didn't date! She had no idea what she was doing! She needed help!

As if her prayers were answered Bee came to her aid along with Toni and Jenn. Karen as if she knew what she was going to ask walked straight into her room with Toni and Jenn following behind.

" what are you doing ?" Rachel asked. Karen ignored her and looked through Rachel's closet.

Jenn and Toni grabbed Rachel's arms and dragged her to the small vanity mirror and began to comb her hair.

"I did it! I found the perfect outfit!" Karen exclaimed. Rachel looked to the closet to see a victorious Karen holding a pair of dark skinny jeans, a grey shirt, and a pair of grey TOMS. Rachel shrugged at the outfit.

"It's better then pink." Rachel commented. Karen smirked at her then tossed the outfit at Rachel.

"Ow! I'm going to shave your heads when you sleep if you pull my hair one more time."Rachel growled. Toni paled as Jenn sheepishly laughed.

" go away you two! Your gonna get yourselves bald by yanking her hair!" Karen declared. She made a shooing motion with her hand as Jenn and Toni shrugged and walked to the bed.

Karen combed Rachel's hair lightly and finished pulling out all the tangles. She sighed in satisfaction at her work.

"Now go get dressed so I can do your hair and we can do your makeup."Karen demanded.

"Fine." Rachel dead panned . She stood and walked to the bathroom where she got dressed. As soon as she left the girls began to gossip.

"It's about time that string bean asked her out." Jenn stated.

"Hell yeah! I thought it would've been sooner." Toni added.

" well I knew the guy liked her. It took him forever , but he did it." Karen commented. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Where do you think he's taking her?" Jenn asked. Karen shrugged.

"I don't know , but if I find out he took her to an arcade I'm going to kick his ass " Karen said. Toni and Jenn giggled.

"Well wherever he's taking her , it ain't fancy since he said to dress casual." Toni said.

"Yeah but casual my ass! I'm going to make Gar drool at Rachel's feet when I'm done with her!" Karen proclaimed.

Rachel walked inside the room at that moment. There she was dressed in the clothes Karen had picked out for her. All heads snapped at her direction where all eyes widened. The shirt fit Rachel nicely wrapping the cloth delicately around her curves. The jeans grasped her great and the shoes completed the whole outfit. She looked pretty hot. Karen squealed in delight as the other girls clapped in delight. Rachel frowned , but still blushed at the response.

"Ooh! You look so hot! Your gonna make Gar drool Niagara falls when he sees you and you don't even have makeup on!" Karen beamed.

"Makeup? It's supposed to be a casual date ,not all out ." Rachel retorted.

"I know what it is! But casual my ass, cause imma make you irresistible !" Karen declared.

"And another thing. I didn't tell you I had a date in the first place so how did you all find out?" Rachel asked. Suddenly the girls thought that the floor was very interesting.

"Well your gonna find this funny, but uh- we sorta spyed on you and Gar..." Jenn answered. Rachel rose an eyebrow.

"Spyed?" Rachel repeated.

"Yeah! Sorry love , but we wanted to see what o'l Gar was talking about with you." Toni replied. Rachel shook her head at the girls.

"I don't have enough time for this. Just finish whatever you have to do. I'll deal with you three later." Rachel growled.

Karen rose an eyebrow."three?"

Jenn looked around the room to see their indeed were only three of the superiors present.

" where the hell is Kori? She's missing out!" Jenn yelled. The other girls observed the room looking for the missing red head. Rachel tried to recall what had happened to Kori , but was asleep When she disappeared. Karen waved her hand dismissively .

" I'm sure she's fine. We have to focus on Rachel right now. And besides it ain't like Kori's getting herself into trouble."

* * *

"Weeeeeeeeee!"

"Woooohoooooo!"

Currently officer Wally and officer Kori or Legs, were speeding through an abandoned parking lot doing doughnuts. Wally turned the car into one final doughnut before stopping the car. The two laughed hysterically for five minutes before their laughter died down.

Kori looked over at Wally and giggled. Wally rose an eyebrow before crossing his eyes and noticed his fake mustache was falling off. He grinned at it before fixing and adjusting the fake thing on his upper lip. Turning to Kori he smirked.

"officer legs what shall we do next?" Wally asked in a fake British voice.

" well officer Wally, let us consume the dough of nuts!" Kori exclaimed excitedly. Wally nodded in agreement.

" of course officer. After all we are cops for the night so lets go get a cup of joe and a doughnut." Wally agreed as he began to drive.

" oh no, Wally I do not have any money to purchase our treats." Kori sighed sadly.

" pfft. Who said anything about buying?" Wally asked. Kori rose an eyebrow.

" what?" Kori asked.

" cmon Kori ! We are cops! They'll just give us some doughnuts for free." Wally explained.

" but Wally we are not actual law enforcements." Kori argued.

"Legs. Listen to me, we are cops tonight . Sure were fake cops but still officers of the law." Wally countered. Kori was silent for a moment. Wally looked at her and grinned.

"Oh ,hey Misses Grumpy gills." Wally mimicked from finding nemo. "You know what you gotta do when life gets you down?" Wally asked. Kori began to laugh.

"Swim, yes?" She asked. Wally cheekily smiled.

"That's right ! Now sing it with me !" Wally bellowed as he turned a street. Kori laughed and soon the two began to sing.

"Just keep swimming. Just keep Swimming. Just- DOUGHNUTS!" Wally exclaimed. Kori looked out the window to see they were outside a local shipleys.

Wally scrambled out the car excitedly and fell flat on his face to the ground. Kori ran over to see if he was alright, but he jumped up in the air like a spring. He glanced at Kori and wiped dirt that may have gotten on his clothes.

"I meant to do that." Wally lied. Kori rolled her eyes as Wally readjusted his hat.

"Alright! Now officer Legs, lets go get us some doughnuts!" Wally declared. Kori beamed as the two began to walk to the door.

"we gotta act proffesional. Y'know so they don't get any ideas."Wally whispered to Kori as they entered. Kori nodded as Wally petted his mustache and straightened his posture.

Kori and Wally walked to the front of the small store where the doughnuts were held in a large display case. Wally began to drool at a chocolate doughnut covered in sprinkles, while Kori licked her lips at the glazed doughnut. An old clerk cleared his throat rather loudly gaining the teens attentions.

"Can I help you kids?" The man asked. Wally pulled his shades down showing his eyes in a serious matter.

"We are not kids. We're officers of the law wanting some doughnuts." Wally scoffed. The clerk rose an eyebrow.

"We would wish to consume those two please." Kori asked as she pointed to the two doughnuts they were observing earlier.

The clerk nodded as he pulled out a bag and placed the sweets inside. He placed the bag on the counter where Wally snatched it from his hands.

"I risk my life fighting criminals to keep this city safe dude, so I get free doughnuts." Wally stated.

"You two aren't real cops. your just some kids dressed as cops trying to steal my product." The clerk announced. Wally scoffed at him.

"Excuse me old guy, but me and officer Legs here are cops. We may look young old timer , but just because your like a hundred years old and covered in wrinkles doesn't mean I have to be born around the same time the unicorns died. So if you have any doubts Gramps I won't hesitate to give you a ride downtown." Wally replied as he tried to hold in his snickers.

" if your cops then where are y'all's badges?" The clerk asked. Wally sweat dropped as Kori paled.

" back at the unit." Wally countered.

" where are your guns, handcuffs, pepper spray ?" The clerk continued to question. Kori suddenly brightened as she dashed out of the store and returned with Officer Riley's handcuffs and spare belt fully supplied.

" there's my belt. You wanna sass me some more gramps?" Wally asked.

" I know you kids are fake." The clerk announced obviously.

" where as fake as my rad mustache!" Wally declared. He pointed to his mustache to sympthosize his point. The clerk rolled his eyes as he reached across the display case and ripped off Wally's mustache causing him to yelp.

"Fake" he stated as he dropped the mustache on the counter.

"Now I'm going to call the cops on y'all for harassing my time and stealing my product." The clerk announced. Wally thought of a plan that was really stupid , but might work.

"Think fast!" Wally yelled. He grabbed the pepper spray and sprayed the mans eyes as he screamed and fell to the ground .

"Run Legs! we gotta get out of here!" Wally yelled as he zipped off. Kori closed her agape mouth and sprinted out the Shipleys after yelling a sorry.

Wally and Kori jumped into the car and collided into the seat at their fast speed.

" oh shit! Forgot something!" Wally yelled .

Wally sprinted back inside the Shipley's where the guy laid rolling on the ground rubbing his eyes. Wally quickly grabbed a box of doughnuts filled with different assortments and his mustache. Placing his fake upper lip hair back on he looked down at the man on the floor.

" sorry bro, but that's what happens when you mess with the law." Wally teased. He walked out of the doughnut shop holding the box proudly as he began to sing his new theme song.

" W-A-L-L-Y! Wally is your main guy! You know why? I know why! Cause I am the officer of the law! Oh yeah! I am the officer of the law! Who is? I am! Oh yeah! I am the officer of the law. That's right, the Walzter is the officer Of the law!" Wally sung.

Giving the doughnuts to Kori, Wally returned to the drivers seat and pulled out of the small parking lot.

"Wow. That was fun!" Wally said excitedly after he returned on the Main Street.

" I enjoy his product." Kori said as she stuffed a glazed doughnut in her mouth.

"Hey! Don't eat the whole box! You better save me some!" Wally yelled.

"Why? Are you hungry?" Kori asked.

"Yes I am." Wally bellowed. Kori picked a chocolate doughnut and shoved it in Wally's face. She giggled while he began to chew and lick the chocolate off his lip.

" so Kori ... Since we are cops for the night I have an idea on what we could do." Wally stated mischievously .

"What?" Kori questioned.

" lets stop a criminal!" Wally shouted excitedly. Before Kori could reply Wally took a sharp turn and turned on a busy intersection .

"Wally we cannot stop crime! It is not our duty!" Kori reasoned.

"Hey I told you before we're the officers of the law! I even made us our own theme song! also, what else did I tell you missy?" Wally scolded. Kori sighed before a small smile crept on her face.

"To continue swimming." Kori answered.

"That's right! Cause when life gets you down you know what you gotta do grumpy gills? Just keep swimming!" Wally shouted as Kori laughed.

"Alright. I believe we could stop a criminal act tonight..." Kori agreed. Wally squealed almost like a small girl in delight as he pressed the gas petal to the floor.

The car accelerated at a high speed as Kori became curious. She began to press buttons in the car as a loud siren was created.

"Do that again! I got like 5 cars out in front of me." Wally commanded. Kori did as she was told and soon Wally was passing red lights and stop signs at high speeds.

"ooh lookie here..." Wally stated as he picked up a megaphone. He poked his head out the car as he looked around the cars surrounding him. Noticing an England themed car with a large England flag painted on the hood of the car he grabbed the megaphone and began to yell.

"Hey you in the England car. Yeah! Go take a bloody car wash!" Wally yelled through the megaphone in a fake British accent.

Suddenly a thin man with white pants, a British flag suit, red hair, big teeth, square glasses and a cane came out of the car. He walked towards the cop car twirling his cane as he narrowed his eyes at Wally .

"Oy! Don't talk about me car like that , you lil snot!" He yelled in a thick British accent.

Wally took off his shades and glared at the man.

"who are you to call me snot?!" Wally asked. The man grinned as his yellow teeth showed.

"names Mr. Mod, my duckies." Mod introduced. Wally scoffed.

"More like mad mod, for talking to me like that. Don't you know I'm an officer of the law!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'm not stupid you lil wanker. I know your some lil snot who's jealous of me car." Mod answered.

"I'm not jealous! I could beat your bucket of bolts any day !" Wally challenged. Suddenly a man who sat in an old topless black mustang popped into the conversation.

"Hey! Cruisy cats, Ding dong Daddy wants in on the racing action to!" A man with black hair and mustache, a pot belly and white shirt with black jeans, a grey hat, and three D's on his shirt stated.

" fine! I'll meet you two guys at Maple street where me and Legs here will kick y'all's asses!" Wally replied. The two nodded as mod made his way back to his car twirling the cane.

" so we are to race?" Kori asked. Wally smiled at her and nodded.

" yup! And after we win we can arrest them!" Wally laughed.

" huh?" Kori asked.

"Well Legs it's our job tonight to permit the law. And street racing is against the law! Y'know criminals like them just make me sick." Wally joked. Kori giggled As Wally began to drive to the starting line.

* * *

Gar continued to pace the commons area as he awaited Rachel. It had been 15 minutes already and he was scared that she might have had second thoughts. He really wanted to impress Rachel today. Victor, Roy, Garth, Dick and even Xavier who was texting someone on his phone all sat on the couch observing the nervous Gar.

"Yo man! Chill out!" Victor yelled.

"Yeah your getting me dizzy just watching you." Roy added.

"I'm sorry dudes, but I'm just so nervous!" Gar said as he began to chew on his finger nails.

"Why are you nervous?" Richard asked. Everyone even Xavier looked at Dick with mixed expressions.

"Im not involved with this , but can I say that chuckles over here clearly doesn't understand what he's talking about ." Xavier commented. The titans nodded as Dick glared.

"I do know what I'm talking about." Richard retorted.

"Suuure you do." Xavier stated sarcastically.

" what's that supposed to mean?" Richard asked. Xavier smirked as he held a finger up as a signal to wait then searched his phone. A few seconds later a picture of Richard on a Gotham magazine saying he was a womanizer popped up. He showed the picture to everyone as he basked in victory.

"Just because that's my title in Gotham doesn't mean it's world renowned." Richard replied.

"Dick. I don't want to agree with Xavier, but you do know your Americas most eligible bachelor and playboy other then Bruce Wayne." Garth reasoned.

"Just shut up and tell me the point." Richard said.

"Man it's simple. Your a man whore or at least you used to be. You have woman falling at your feet because of your title. Gar asked his girl out, you have the girls asking you out." Victor replied as Richard scoffed.

"At least I get some." Richard replied.

"Ooh you better hope Kori didn't hear that." Roy teased. The guys chuckled as Richard paled and looked around as a precaution.

"Speaking of Kori, what's up with you two?" Gar asked . Richard sighed content as he leaned back into the couch.

"She's amazing. She just makes me feel so... Alive. I just love her. She's my dream girl." Richard honestly replied.

"Well geez, your sounding like a chick bro. All we asked was how were y'all doing not if you love her." Roy replied as Richard scowled.

it was silent for a moment before someone spoke up.

"So uh, Gar right? Where you taking cutie tonight?" Xavier asked. Gar scowled at the comment.

"okay one, don't call her cutie dude. She's a person. Not a pet. Two, I'm taking her to the beach." Gar replied , surprisingly serious. Xavier shrugged as Victor rose an eyebrow.

"ain't the beach closed?" Victor asked. Gar grinned victoriously.

"Yeah , but I rented a section of the beach tonight for dinner." Gar answered.

"Well alright! Wait ago grass stain!" Victor congratulated

"An how did you do that?" Garth asked .

"Wally helped me." Gar answered. Suddenly Richard grew curious.

"Hey isn't it strange that a dirty joke has NOT been made all night?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, that's Wally's job." Victor answered.

"Where is Wally anyway?" Garth asked. the titans began to search for their missing friend as they came up empty. Just before they were about to call out his name Rachel's door slammed open.

"Presenting the new Rachel Roth!" Bee yelled. Toni and Jenn stood by each other at the door way blocking the view of Rachel. Suddenly the girls stepped out the way reveling a stunning Rachel.

Gar's mouth dropped. She made casual look good! Although Rachel argued Karen had continued to persist that they curled her hair. Her purple hair that was now just below her shoulder was curled perfectly. Her clothes fit her curves just right as the grey hue was used as eyeshadow along with massacre, and thin black eyeliner making her purple eyes pop. She looked drop dead gorgeous.

Rachel blushed as she noticed Gar stare at her with heart shaped eyes. Karen , Jenn, and Toni smirked at him as they knew they did a good job.

"Yo grass stain! You gonna stare at your girl with goo goo eyes all night ? Or are you gonna take her on a date?!" Victor asked as the group laughed.

"hehe.. Sorry. Just- Rachel you look amazing." Gar told Rachel as they both blushed.

"Thanks." Rachel muttered.

Gar flashed her a toothy grin as he stuck his arm out for her to take.

"My lady." Gar stated. Rachel gave a small smile as she took his arm and walked away.

As soon as the couple left the group began to chat.

"So titans... Where's gar taking Rachel?" Karen asked.

"And it better not be an arcade!" Toni shouted as Jenn nodded.

"no it ain't an arcade. Gar rented a private section on the beach for their date." Victor answered.

" AWWWWWWWW!" the girls cooed. It was silent for a moment before Jenn spoke up.

"Where's Wally? He's usually flirted with me by now." Jenn spoke. The boys shrugged as Richard noticed his missing girlfriend .

" where's Kori ?" Richard asked. The girls gave him a quizzackle glance.

" I don't know, I thought she'd be with you or something." Bee answered.

" so not only is Wally missing, but Kori is too?" Roy asked

"that's strange..." Toni stared quietly.

" you think they went out?" Garth asked.

"Probably." Roy answered.

"Lets check the mansion real quick before calling" Richard suggested. The superiors and titans nodded as they split up. After about ten minutes of searching the group met back into the commons.

"Did you find Kori?" Richard asked.

"No, did you find Wally?" Jenn asked. Richard shook his head as they looked to the group who also shook their heads no.

"Lets call them." Victor said.

"I'll call Kori." Richard stated as he pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Wally." Jenn said as she began to dial his number.

* * *

"You can go suck on some crumpets you old geezer!" Wally shouted at Mod.

The three cars all revved there engines as they awaited the street line to turn green. Wally was currently teasing the competition as mod scowled at the red heads

"Oy you lil snot! I'll give ya a good o'l lesson on some manners!" Mod yelled in his thick British accent.

" whatever bro!" Wally shouted back.

Wally turned to Kori as he held a CD.

"It's time for us cops to intimidate the criminals." Wally stated. Kori nodded as she grabbed the CD and placed it inside the radio.

Wally turned the volume in the car ALL the way up to where everyone in the neighborhood could hear. He nodded to Kori as she giggled and pushed play. The two fake cops caught Mod and Ding dong Daddy in suprise as the song _COPS _began to play.

" BAD BOYS! BAD BOYS! WATCHA GONNA DO! WATCHA GONNA DO WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU?!" Wally and Kori sung as loud as they could along with the extremely loud music. Wally even went as far by grabbing the megaphone and singing the song out the window with the loud megaphone.

Kori pressed the siren button as the red and blue lights flashed in the dark, as Wally continued to sing thorough the megaphone as the song continued to blast, and the lights shined. You could say these two teenagers were having fun playing cops.

The light turned Red as they awaited the green light. Due to Kori's phone being off only Wally's vibrated. Feeling the vibration in his pocket he pulled the phone out and turned the volume down. Seeing he had a missed call from Jenny he saw the label Boss on the caller Id and knew it was Richard. Putting the phone on speaker he placed it in the middle of him and Kori he pressed answer.

"Sup boss!" Wally greeted.

"Wally where are you?!" Richard yelled

"in a car with legs why?" Wally asked.

"Is that a police siren I here? And is that the stupid Cops song your playing?!" Richard yelled.

"Yeah!" Wally yelled.

"Yes!" Kori answered.

"Kori! What are you doing with Wally?!" Richard yelled. Just as she was about to answer Mod began to yell.

" ya better get ready for the race my duckies!" Mod yelled as he laughed.

" who was that?!" Richard yelled.

"We shall be victorious!" Kori screamed as her and Wally ignored Richard.

" yeah right officers!" Ding dong daddy exclaimed.

" officers! What are they talking about and who are they!?" Richard yelled.

"Wally the light is green! Let us race now!" Kori yelled.

" all right officer legs! " Wally yelled.

" officer!? " Richard shouted as Wally began to drive. Kori squealed in delight as Wally hooted.

" I'm sorry boss , but we gotta go! We're -uh busy!" Wally yelled.

" Wally you need to tell me what's going on right now." Richard stated in a dark voice.

" oooh your using your batman voice! We have a race to win so gotta go! peace!" Wally shouted as he hung up the phone.

" Wally!"

* * *

**and their goes chapter 13! My longest chapter yet! Thank you for all the reviews and sorry it took so long but it turns out I was still grounded , but I got my iPod back so I can update again! Yay! **

**for those who love this story please check out my new story 'Bot your average highschool life'. And for those who have beeterra sing promise the new chapter will be posted by this weekend. **

**Next chapter on teens life a reality; what has kitten been up to? What officer Wally and Koris race and adventures, Rachel and Gars date, and the rest of the gangs plan! **

**Next update after 270 reviews. I also hope you enjoyed the new chapter! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all three! **

**Hope you enjoyed! ;p**


	14. busted

**A/N: Hello, Hola, and welcome fellow readers! I am so happy you all continue to read , support , and favorite my story or stories! I smile at every new detail! Thank you all and you guys are all awesome! **

**Rock on! **

**Anyway new update even though its not 270 , but hey! I'm in a very grateful mood. **

**now lets find out what happened next in teens life a reality! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: _busted _**

Rachel was surprised. That was a big deal since the emotionless girl was never surprised.

Ever.

She had defiantly underestimated Gar. Turns out the string bean had a romantic side. And boy was it romantic.

Gar and Rachel had walked to the beach as Wally and Kori had. Only these two were on a date so they were on the awkward side. Rachel and Gar had walked hand in hand to the beach as Gar hummed content and Rachel had her cursed blush yet again.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight huh?" Gar asked.

Rachel looked over at Gar who was observing the night sky above.

"Yeah they are." Rachel answered as she smiled slightly when Gar lightly tightened his hold on her hand.

"Yet there not the prettiest thing I've ever seen though." Gar said quietly. Rachel looked at him with a questionable expression.

"What's prettier then the stars then?" Rachel asked. Gar smiled his toothy grin as he turned to her and faced her.

"You." Gar replied Rachel grew a furious blush as she smiled sweetly.

"Really?" Rachel asked. Gar put his arm around her as they continued to walk to the beach.

"Now why would I lie to a duddete as pretty as you?" Gar cheekily replied. Rachel grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I wonder." Rachel answered.

"By the way where are we going?" Rachel asked

"That my lady is classified information. You'll just have to find out when we get there." Gar retorted. Rachel scoffed as she frowned slightly.

"Is it an arcade?" Rachel asked curious. Gar grinned.

"Nope!" Gar answered thanking himself he didn't pick that tempting option.

"A pizza place?" Rachel continued to question. Gar turned to Rachel and placed both hands on her shoulders as the forest green eyes met the amethyst purple ones.

"Rachel. You will find out and hopefully you'll like it dude, cause this was hard to put together..." Gar answered with a smile. Rachel sighed as she returned the smile. Soon the two continued to walk.

Gazing at the stars and lights of the city as they walked, Gar abruptly stopped a street away from the beach. Rachel felt his hand loosen on her own pale one and saw as he held a mischievous grin.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. Gar pulled both hands away and retrieved a black piece of fabric from his pocket.

A blind fold.

"Put this on." Gar offered as he handed her the blind fold. Rachel hesitantly took it from his hands as she tied it on herself.

"Can you see?" Gar asked. Rachel shook her head as she faced towards where she heard his voice.

"Now what?" Rachel questioned.

"I guide you to our date." Gar triumphed.

Taking her hand he began to walk her as she continued to stumble. Gar noticing this small problem stopped as Rachel bumped into him.

"Are we here now?" Rachel asked. Gar shook his head before he realized she couldn't see him. Face palming himself he looked at her.

"No, but dude I have an idea." Gar stated. Rachel turned to him with eyebrows raised behind the blind fold.

"Whatever." Rachel answered. Suddenly she yelped when Gar had picked her up bridal style and began to sprint to the beach.

"GAR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Rachel shrieked and laughed at the same time. Gar ignored her as he continued to run and turned to stop at the beach.

Rachel was placed down as Gar panted a little. Rachel was thin , and Gar was pretty fit , but the boy was no Wally when it came to running. Rachel feeling the unsteady texture of the ground she realized it was the beach.

"We're at the beach?" Rachel asked surprised slightly.

"Maybe." Gar slyly replied as he looked for his date scene. Rachel believing she was at her destination began to remove the blind fold.

"It's right over- NO!"Gar shrieked as he jumped in front of Rachel obscuring her view.

"What now?" Rachel growled. Gar smiled meekly as Rachel rolled her violet eyes and covered them again.

"It's just a few feet away..." Gar stated excitedly as he moved closer to the destination point.

Arriving at the spot, he haulted in his hasty walk.

"Now you can take them off." Gar whispered in Rachel's ear. She shivered at the sound and slowly removed her blind fold.

Taking off her blind fold Rachel gasped at the scene before her. She could honestly say she had never seen a more romantic spot in her life.

Lying in front of her was about almost every girls dream date. It was a small table for two with a white table blanket covering it. The table held a dish of salad on both plates and a silver dish hiding the main entree. The table was surrounded by pink and red rose petals with several tiki torches holding a small flame. On Gar's side of the table their sat a cup of coke and on Rachel's side a steaming cup of herbal tea. The two seats were a rich fabric of some sort and looked extremely comfortable. And lastly a small telescope a few yards from the table and two blankets lying on the beach for star gazing with chocolate covered strawberries beside them.

Dinner under the stars.

"Gar..." Rachel breathed as she saw the scenery.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, I was afraid about the rose petals, if you want I can pick them up! I'm sorry if this isn't your style. I wanted to make it perfect. I hope you can give me another chance dude cause I really like you and -" Gar's rambling was cut off as Rachel responded to the magnificent scenery by a kiss.

"Gar. It's perfect. The rose petals, stars, the night, the whole thing. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." Rachel assured as she smiled and looked at the date sighting.

"Well I'm looking at the most beautiful thing in the world right now." Gar said. Rachel turned to see Gar staring at her. She blushed as Gar smiled.

"Lets eat dude! I'm starving!" Gar exclaimed. Rachel rolled her eyes and made her way to the table where surprisingly Gar pushed her chair in for her.

"Thanks." Rachel muttered as Gar grinned.

"No prob." Gar replied as he sat down.

Eating the salad Rachel was surprised it was fresh and really good. Nibbling on a carrot in ranch Rachel observed Gar who was smiling brightly. She didn't know why , but Gar was getting her to smile a lot lately.

"You done with your salad yet?" Gar asked. Rachel pushed her empty plate forward as she sat back. Gar began to look around almost as if he was waiting for someone. Rachel was puzzled at his expression and rose an eyebrow.

"Are you alright Gar you seem like your looking for something?" Rachel asked. Gar shook his head snapping himself back to reality and turned to Rachel.

" yeah I'm fine, just looking for Wally is all." Gar answered. Rachel's eyes grew a curious tint of mixed expressions.

"Why are you looking for Wally?" Rachel asked. Gar groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"Well Wally said he'd be our waiter. That's why I was wondering where he was earlier. I just assumed he was going to be waiting for us here." Gar responded. Rachel sighed as Gar shook his head.

"It doesn't matter really. Besides we don't need Wally to have a good time." Gar smiled.

"Yeah, so what's under the silver dish cover?" Rachel asked. Gar grinned as he stood and lifted the lid.

"I hope you like spaghetti !" Gar exclaimed as he revealed an amazing smelling plate of spaghetti.

Rachel smelled the amazing dish and felt her mouth water. Passing a bowl of spaghetti to Rachel ,Gar grabbed yet another bowl and served himself.

"Sorry theres no meat in it. I don't eat meat." Gar apologized. Rachel shrugged it off as she began to eat the spaghetti. Enjoying her meal she heard a loud slurp. Looking up she saw a tomato mouth covered Gar slurping a noodle.

"Um Gar you have uh.." Rachel stated awkwardly as she pointed to his mouth. Gar crossed his eyes and looked down to see red on his cheek.

Gar was just about to rub his mouth before an idea occurred that caused him to grin.

"Oh Rachel ! "Gar exclaimed as he stood up.

Rachel watched as he came closer to her with arms wide open and his lips puckered.

"One kiss Rachel just one!" Gar begged as he grew closer. Rachel stood up and backed away as her eyes widened.

"Gar..." Rachel warned as she backed away grinning.

"One kiss!" Gar shouted as he ran towards her.

"No Gar!" Rachel squealed as she ran away from the puckering Gar. She laughed lightly as he continued to chase her before he fell flat on his face on the sandy beach floor.

" ouch!" Gar shouted as he landed. Rachel turned and walked over to Gar smirking at him.

"That's what you get for trying to get me to kiss your sauce covered face." Rachel stated. Gar groaned as he glared at Rachel.

"You can't even come down here and see if I'm alright! I think I might have sprained my ankle!" Gar cried as he smirked inwardly.

"Fine you big baby I'll check." Rachel grumbled. She knelt down to look at Gar's ankle when she was yanked back.

Gar grabbed Rachel by her waist and tugged her on top of him while he laughed. She looked at him to see what he was doing before he gave her a large smooch. Rachel surprised at first soon relaxed and began to respond to the kiss as the two teens made out on the beach floor.

"You tasted like grape soda." Gar said happily. Rachel looked at him with a smirk and replied.

"You tasted like spaghetti." Rachel answered. Gar laughed as he stood and helped Rachel up.

"So what now?" Rachel asked.

"My favorite dude! DESERT!" Gar yelled as he ran to the star gazing blankets. Rachel rolled her eyes as she turfed behind.

Soon Rachel and Gar sat on the blankets as they fed each other strawberries and talked about life. Laughing, smiling, having fun was what Rachel was actually doing at the moment when she was with Gar.

It was a perfect date.

"Hey Rachel ?" Gar asked as they laid silently watching the stars.

"Hmmmm?" Rachel asked.

"If I ever asked you on another date would you say yes?" Gar questioned nervously. Rachel propped up on one elbow and looked at him as he did the same.

"Of course I would. This is actually the best date I've ever been on." Rachel answered. Gar grinned as he leaned back sighing happily.

"Would you say yes if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Gar asked. Rachel's heart stopped as she turned away.

"I don't know.." Rachel said as she tried to shake the bad memory from her head. Gar noticing her discomfort sat up straight and peered at Rachel.

"You okay?" Gar asked hesitantly . Rachel turned to him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Gar it's just..." Rachel started as she sighed. Gar crawled over to her and paced a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Just what?" Gar questioned Rachel looked at him before starting.

"Last year I dated a guy named Malchior. I thought he loved me Gar. I thought I loved him." Rachel began as Gar grew interested.

"Well it was our one year anniversary and we were supposed to meet at the library where we met." Rachel continued.

"He never showed up. I walked home alone that night and when I was walking I saw him in front of a bar making out with some random girl. " Rachel stated sadly as a tear pricked.

Gar was seething. He wanted to murder this Malchior guy. Nobody messed with Rachel!

"He broke my heart Gar. I don't know if I can ever trust anybody with it again..." Rachel said as she whimpered slightly. Gar grabbed her shoulders and faced her to him as his face was as serious as Bataman.

That fact alone was amazing. Gar had done the impossible and become serious.

"Rachel trust me. I will never break your heart. You can always count on me. I promise." Gar stated very serious. Rachel's eyes shone with unshed tears as she gave him a light kiss.

"I trust you with my heart." Rachel whispered as Gar smiled at her. Pulling her closer to him Rachel rested her head on Gar's chest while the two star gazed and talked about the future.

It was an hour that the two teens enjoyed the silence before a few loud curses were heard from the far side of the beach.

"Damn kid stole my car!" It yelled. The two teens sat up to see a tired, sweaty, dirty, sand covered police officer who was fat and old.

"How many kids are on this beach?! Don't you know that the beach is closed?!" Officer Riley yelled. Gar glared at the man.

"Yes I do know its closed, but I rented the spot for our date tonight." Gar mocked as he pulled out a paper proving what he spoke was true. The cop glanced at it before nodding and began to take a deep breath.

"Have you two seen any red headed teens about your age in my car?" Officer Riley asked.

"No. What did they look like?" Rachel asked growing curious.

" well ones a boy and the others a girl. The lil shit who stole my car was about 5'8 had red hair and blue eyes. The girl was about 5'7 or so and had long red hair , but like really red hair and big o'l green eyes. They sound familiar to ya?" The officer asked.

"Did the girl have really long legs?" Gar asked.

"Yeah and the boy had that stupid smirk." The officer grumbled. Gar and Rachel sweat dropped as they shook their heads.

"Wait so your saying the guy took your cop car and is driving around in it with the girl?!" Gar asked understanding the situation and the hilarity.

"Yeah he did. Damn lil thief..." The officer continued to rant as Gar laughed hysterically.

Riley glared at him before Rachel cut into the conversation.

"Well no we haven't seen them. If we do we'll call you." Rachel assured. The officer nodded as he walked away leaving a dumb strucked Rachel and laughing Gar.

When officer Riley was out of ear shot Gar turned to Rachel with a huge toothy grin.

"You think that was Wally who stole the cop car?" Gar asked holding in snickers. Rachel held a slight smirk as her eyes were glowing almost in the full moon.

"He seems to match the description to me." Rachel offered. Gar laughed yet again as Rachel thought.

"I think the girl was Kori, so that would mean..." Rachel trailed off. Gar's eyes grew wide in horror.

"That Kori is riding in a stolen cop car with Wally." Gar finished. The two looked at each other in fear of what could happen to their friend before Rachel came up with an idea.

"How about we call the guys at the house and see if either of them has shown up" Rachel suggested. Gar nodded as he pulled out his phone and called Victor.

The phone rung for about two times before Victor answered.

"Yo grass stain! How'd your date go?" Victor asked as Karen joined in.

"You sly dog! I just have to know what her face was like when she saw what you did!" Karen demanded as Gar could hear Jenn and Toni squealing in back round. He then realized he was on speaker.

"Yeah uh- I'll tell you guys later, but have any of you heard from Kori and Wally?" Gar asked. The other line went silent before Gar could hear yelling from Victor.

"Yo Dick!"

"What?!"

"Have you heard from lil lady and Wall yet?"

" Yeah!"

Victor returned back to the line in Gar where he answered with a yes.

"Are they at the mansion?" Gar asked.

"No !" Jenn yelled.

"wait do you guys know where they're at ?!" Dick yelled as he snatched te phone from Victor.

"Not technically.." Rachel stated.

"But we have an idea of what they're doing." Gar answered.

"What is it?!" The group said in unison. Rachel and Gar winced at the volume and sighed.

" we think Wally and Kori are riding around town in a stolen cop car." Rachel simply answered. The silence of the group was momentarily as the group digested what they said. Then as it hit, the groups eyes widened as their mouths laid agape.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

" I've got you now you lil snot!" Mr. Mod yelled as he passed Wally and Kori.

"You snooze you lose, that's the rule of the road cool cats!" Ding dong daddy yelled as he passed Wally and Mod.

Currently as Rachel and Gar called the group, Wally and Kori were racing. At the moment DDD was in the lead, Mod was second and our favorite red heads were last. In the cop car Wally was concentrating on the road as Kori poked her head out the window.

"I will beat you old man!" Wally yelled as mod laughed.

" in your dreams you lil wanker!"Mod yelled as his car accelerated and he continued to laugh.

Wally growled as he pressed the gas pedal to the ground. The car sped up a little bit and Wally continued to speed. Kori glanced at the cars ahead wondering how they could speed up.

"Legs!" Wally yelled. Kori snapped her head over to the concentrated Wally.

"Yes?" Kori asked.

" Find the nitrous button!" Wally commanded. Kori looked at him before realizing what he asked.

"I do not believe they have the button of nitrous." Kori answered as she looked frantically around for a button.

"Just push random buttons then!" Wally shouted. Kori did as she was told and began to push buttons.

First a car horn blared out loud, then music began to boom, and finally the sirens echoed throughout the streets. Kori screamed at the sudden noise and fell back in her seat. When she fell she noticed a small blue button beside Wally's chair and pushed it. The car began to accelerate quickly as Wally yelped and crashed itho the seat. The car began to drive at over two-hundred miles per hour as the red headed teens surpassed DDD and mod.

" I didn't even know this car had a nitrous button! I just saw it on that fast and furious movie!" Wally yelled. Kori eeped the whole ride until Wally slammed down on the brakes as they crossed the finish line coming in first place.

It was silent for a moment as the car came to a stop. Wally and Kori sat stunned at the exhilarating speed then began to laugh hysterically.

"We won!" Wally yelled as he hopped out of the car.

"Yes! We are victorious!" Kori chirped as she ran out of the car excitedly.

The other two competitors approached a minute later both with unhappy faces. They looked mad, but shocked as well.

"oy! I didn't know a bloody police car could do that!" Mod yelled as he exited his vehicle. He approached the two winners as DDD joined him.

"You cheated!" Mod yelled. Wally grinned as he shrugged.

"That maybe true, but I got another surprise for ya!" Wally said excitedly. The two losers raised eyebrows as Kori giggled.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR SPEEDING AND STREET RACING!" Wally yelled as he pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. The two male competitors eyes widened as they dashed back to their car trying to escape.

"Hey! Get back here so I can arrest you!" Wally yelled as he chased the two. Kori followed Wally as he ran to a fat DDD and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me cat!" Ding Dong Daddy fdmanded as he struggled. Wally sat on top of his back continuing to press on him making him groan.

"You, my fat friend are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent!" Wally shouted.

Kori looked over to Mod who was trying to start his car. Wally who had just finished handcuffing his catch to to a pole in the ground noticed this and took off in a dead sprint.

"Stop!" Wally shouted. Mod grinned his yellow teeth as his car started and began to drive.

"So long you lil - AHHH!" Mod who was not paying attention crashed into a large telephone pole making it fall and land on his car.

"Ha! I got you now!" Wally yelled as he tackled a stumbling Mod. After handcuffing Mod to DDD the two grown men grumbled as they sat on the floor.

"Wow what a day!" Wally exclaimed as Kori giggled

"yes the day was quite memorable, indeed." Kori replied. Wally yawned as he turned to Kori.

"I'm tired and I don't feel like going home to face your ferocious boyfriend ." Wally said sleepily. Kori giggled before she realized what he said.

"Oh No! Richard shall not be pleased with the actions we have committed!" Kori stated as she began to panic.

"Chill out legs! We don't got to tell him nothing!" Wally assured. Kori shook her head as Wally grew confused.

"No, I shall not lie to Richard ." Kori stated. Wally shrugged not caring anymore since he had his fun .

Suddenly the pole Mod had knocked over unrated a large electrical spark-. The large zap made a loud humming noise as all of a sudden the city's lights went out. Wally and Kori both looked at each other with agaped mouths as they realized they caused the city's power to go out. It was silent for a moment as Wally laughed.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Wally cried as he began to laugh hysterically.

"Neither can I..." Kori responded quietly.

"Well we should get out of here." Wally stated in the dark surrounding.

"Oy! You gonna leave us here?!" Mod yelled. Wally yelled a 'yes' as he ran to the car pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote on a note.

Wally grinned as he grabbed the note and a tape roll and taped the note to the criminals they had note stated in dark bold letters: **We got caught by the awesome officer of the laws. If any body finds us please take us to Prison for street racing.- Legs and the Walzter.**

"now that , that's done Let's get out of here Legs! "Wally triumphed as he finished taping the letter to the two men.

"Shall we return the officers vehicle?" Kori asked. Wally sighed dramatically as he pouted.

"Fine!" Wally exaggerated as he walked to the two opened the doors and drove back to the beach.

After the ten minutes of driving Wally grew tempted. He didn't want to return the car. Shit it probably had cameras! He needed to get rid of any evidence that this ever happened.

"Hey uh Legs." Wally called.

"Yes?" Kori asked.

"You want to get rid of all evidence that this night ever happened right?" Wlally asked.

"I suppose.." Kori answered.

"great! Cause we have to get rid of the car!" Wally yelled.

"What?!" Kori screamed.

Wally suddenly took a fast swerve as he drove full speed into the water. The car began to sink slowly as the two jumped out. The redheaded teens were drenched in the freezing cold ocean water, yet Wally was laughing at the fact he had just sunken a police car.

" WALLY!" Kori yelled as she, shivered and looked completely surprised at the sudden action.

"What's a matter Kori? It was just a little dip in the water!" Wally responded as he cheekily grinned. Kori looked at him with the evil eye as his grin faltered.

"Why did you do this?"Kori asked.

"Had to get rid of all the evidence."Wally shrugged. Kori shook her head as they began to walk back to the mansion together.

As they walked home Wally began to tell Kori jokes as she began to settle down and laugh. The two were in tears of mirth as they approached the mansion.

"Ha! And remember what I said! Just keep swimming!" Wally yelled as the two began to fall into fits of laughter. Kori giggled as she opened the door.

Inside the mansion was dark as they realized it was past midnight. Wally placed a finger over his mouth signaling they should be quite. Kori nodded as they both silently crept into the large estate. Suddenly the light in the commons flickered on as their Sat the whole team of the superiors and titans. Wally squeaked at the sight as Kori jumped 5ft in the air as she 'eeped' in surprise.

The titans and superiors didn't look happy.

" What the hell did you guys do!?" Karen asked. Both Wally and Kori sweat dropped in nervousness.

They were so busted.

* * *

**and their goes chapter 14! I hope you all enjoyed! **

**Please check out my new stories Love, Drama, Highschool (LDH) and my revision of Cat got your tongue? Called Not your average highschoolers ! **

**Next chapter the two red heads get busted, the group celebrates 4th of July,and an unexpected ending. **

**Next update after 280 reviews I suppose... **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	15. 4th of July accidents

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews! Follows! Favorites! And especially the reviews! I know I already thanked you for them , but I love the reviews! They make me smile and know that I'm doing good. :) so... Oh! For those who thought this was the last chapter you thought wrong! The ending this chapter is unexpected not the actual story. And speaking of the ending to this chapter I'm going to give you a warning. YOUR ALL PROBABLY GOING TO HATE ME FOR HOW I END THIS CHAPTER! **

**Anyways lets continue! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans! Or a pet dragon! **

* * *

**Chapter 15: _ 4th of July accidents_**

Busted is what our two favorite red heads were. Caught, seen, and other words that could describe what they were at the moment , but busted was the main word.

Wally and Kori were frozen on the spot. The stares and scolding expressions were just too much to handle. Kori looked like she was a deer frozen in a spotlight while Wally looked like he was about to pee his pants. The girls and guys all looked stern an unforgiving.

"I'll ask ya again, what the hell did you guys do?" Karen asked slower.

"Well- we uh, y'know after we tell you guys I think we're all going to have a big laugh." Wally said trying to add humor into the situation. Wally turned and nudged Kori.

"Isn't that right Legs?" Wally asked. Kori looked nervously around.

"Indeed." Kori stated. This comment got most of the group to settle down and gain calm composers.

"Alright, take a seat my fellow audience because this is going to be one long story!" Wally suggested. Raising eyebrows the group sat down as Wally and Kori stood at the front of the commons.

"Okay so where should we start?" Wally asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"How about the beginning." Rachel monotoned. Wally instantly brightened.

"Good idea!" Wally praised.

"Okay so after I left the gremlins room I went over to Kori." Wally started.

"Who's the gremlins room?" Rachel asked while Gar scowled.

"Gar." Wally simply replied.

"Why Kori's room?" Richard asked. Wally sighed.

"Please save all questions to the end!" Wally exaggerated. A scoff came from Dick on which Wally smirked.

"Anyways! As I was saying, so me and legs went out for a walk to talk and stuff." Wally continued.

"What were you guys talking about?" Garth innterupted.

"Well it was about nachos." Wally stated sarcastically.

"Nachos?" Garth questioned.

"Nacho business! So shut up and let me finish! before you ask any questions !" Wally exclaimed. Gar laughed at the corny line while the others groaned.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted !" Wally glared at Garth when he stated this. "We were walking and we headed to the beach." Wally said.

"But the beach is closed at this time of night man, all those burglars, and vandalizers running around." Victor pointed out. Wally sighed dramatically.

"Your killing me Vic! Stop interrupting me when I'm trying to tell you what happened! Sheesh your sounding like officer Riley ." Wally grumbled.

"Officer Riley?" Dick questioned. Wally glared at his best friend.

"Dude. Seriously? Shut up or I'm not going to tell you what happened! Which means NO interruptions! Save all questions till the end!" Wally exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!" The group shouted in unison. Kori winced as Wally smirked.

"Good. So as I was saying me and legs were on the beach right? When the fattest cop you will ever see came up to us! This guy was like as old as a dinosaur and he had so many wrinkles." Wally continued.

"Wait! You mean _that_ officer Riley! Dude! He was talking to us about how some guy stole his cop car! Was that you and Kori?!" Gar yelled excitedly. All eyes widened as Kori and Wally sweat dropped.

"You did what!?"

"What the hell were y'all thinking!"

"Wally you idiot!"

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever done Wally!"

All exclamations and words came to an end when a loud slap was heard. Turning around, you could see Wally grumbling as Gar shrieked.

"Ouch! What the hell dude! Why'd you slap me?!" Gar yelled. Wally huffed .

"Because you interrupted me! So if you want to know what we did then shut your traps!" Wally shouted. Silence spread over as Wally retrieved back to the front beside Kori

"Now, that Gar ruined the surprise, it's true. We stole his car." Wally retorted.

"We did..." Kori sighed.

"So here's the dealio. We were walking on the beach and the fat ass comes and arrests us sayin we were vandalizing!" Wally said dramatically.

"We were not doing the vandalizing though. We were doing the walking and the talking." Kori commented.

"Yeah! And he comes up to us and has the nerve to call me a boy! Pfft. I'm a man!" Wally triumphed. Jenn scoffed at the comment while Dick rolled his sapphire eyes.

" He had placed us into the vehicle with the cuff of hands when Wally had grabbed the officers keys." Kori said. All eyes turned to a smirking Wally.

"Idiot." Rachel mumbled.

"So I unlocked us both with my ninja like stealth and stuff, then I jumped out the back seat and ran into the front, Then me and Legs drove off and we were all like VROOOM and all like KAPOW! It was pretty awesome guys." Wally dramatically yelled as he made car noises to emphasize his point.

" then we drove away leaving the guy out on the beach! It was hilarious!" Wally exclaimed as he began to laugh at the memory.

"So after that we decided to become the officer of the laws, and we fought crime, and arrested some British dude for street racing with us, and then we drove off and oh! We got doughnuts to! Then we gave the car back. " Wally finished.

"but Wally we did no do the returning of the car." Kori whispered.

"I know , but we can't just say that we drove it into the ocean." Wally replied As the group soaked in all the information.

Wally clapped his hands loudly gaining the attention of his fellow peers. Turning to him they saw a smirking Wally.

"Now! Any questions?" Wally asked. The questions began to pour in like a waterfall as the two red heads glanced at each other nervously.

They had ALOT of explaining to do.

* * *

Morning brought sunshine, blooming flowers and a pair of teens on the roof observing the sunrise. Sighing contently Richard laid his head on his girlfriend's stomach. She peered her green eyes downwards and observed him as he yawned. She giggled, while that reoccurring lop sided grin formed on Richard's face at the sound.

"You are still the sleepy." Kori said. Richard nodded as he let out a large yawn and fluttered his eyes.

"Yeah, I may be tired, but I rather not sleep for a thousand years then miss one sunrise with you." Richard responded. Kori beamed at him.

"Me as well." She replied. The two smiled at each other and listened to the singing birds in the distance.

The sun was beginning to climb over the horizon. Purple, red, orange and yellow painted the sky. It was a rather beautiful sight that Richard was beginning to get used to seeing. He began to wonder about the colors and how they matched his girlfriend's hair. A fiery red, and a sunny like glow. His girlfriend and the sunrise were the definition of beautiful.

Thinking back to Kori he realized one fact. He loved her. Not the type of love that was for friends, siblings, or even an object, but a deep love that was better then any other. He could honestly say that he could be happy for the rest of his life if he was with Kori. Would he marry her? Definitely a yes.

"Hey Kori?" Richard asked.

"Yes Robin?" Kori questioned using his nick name. That immediately brought a large smile from him.

"Where do you see us in ten years?" Richard asked.

"I believe we shall have the house and the jobs yes?" Kori uneasily said. She wasn't sure how American customs worked, but in Tameran they would have been married. Richard slightly chuckled as he sat up with Kori doing the same.

"Well what I see is a little more detailed then us having jobs and a house." Richard responded.

"What do you see?" Kori inquired.

"Well honestly Star, I can see me spending the rest of my life with you. Settling down, having a small wedding with no publicity y'know? Then living with you and having a kid maybe..." Richard trailed off. Kori was elated. She beamed brightly almost like a Sun and scooted closer to Richard as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps a girl?" Kori smiled. Richard wrapped his arm around his slim girlfriend and pulled her on top of his lap.

"Yeah. A beautiful baby girl, with her mother's bright, stunning green eyes..." Richard replied.

"And her father's black hair." Kori added. Richard laughed a hardy chuckle.

" Yeah she would be our little Mary." Richard sighed. Kori giggled and turned to him.

"Mary as in your mother's name?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, why you don't like the name?" Richard questioned. Kori shook her head.

"No I believe it is perfect. Mary is a beautiful name." Kori responded. A face of pure happiness spread widely on Richard's face.

"I love you star." Richard said for probably the millionth time since they have been dating. Kori hugged her boyfriend and whispered in his ears making him shiver.

"I love you too, my Robin."

Looking at his girlfriend, he gave a charming grin and kissed her. Kori wrapped her slim arms around his neck as she responded with much enthusiasm and kissed him back. Richard replied with more passion into the kiss as he leaned back and laid on the roof with Kori on top. Richard slipped his tongue between her lips begging for entrance, on which she never opened to tease. Richard moved his hand to her bottom and lightly pinched it as she opened her mouth in surprise. With this opportunity , he slipped his tongue in her mouth making her moan. Tongues swirled and lips moved as the two happy couple made out on top of the roof.

Both VERY much in love with each other.

* * *

Wally grinned as he watched Dick and Kori. It had been a whole week since the cop car stealing incident. Basically everything returned to normal in the mansion. Only some things were slightly different. Kori and Richard were stuck together as if they were glued. Where she went he would follow like a lost dog. It was greatly amusing to Wally on many levels, and he could see the reaction of the audience when they saw this. The playboy of Gotham in love was going to make girls everywhere scream in agony when the show premiered.

Another thing was Rachel. Wally almost had a heart attack when he saw Gar give Rachel a kiss. The violet haired girl was less dark, and more light. She smiled occasionally and had a certain brightness in her eyes when she saw Gar. She also had a glow as if she was reborn. It was like a light that made Wally chuckle when he remembered Gar had said she had a light inside of her.

Watching all the couples was pretty funny at how they interacted with each other. Rachel and Gar who had arrubtly started dating after the beach incident were an odd yet cute couple. They balanced each other out almost like yin and yang, one serious the other immature. Victor and Karen were like the others half. Almost like from parallel universes. Karen the girl Victor and Victor the boy Karen. Toni an Garth were your every day couple and Kori and Dick. Just wow. Basically she was everything that completed Richards happiness.

Wally was happy for Richard and Gar. Those two boys were crushing on Kori and Rachel ever since they first laid their eyes on the females. He felt that way about Jenn. Speaking of her the pink haired female sat in a lawn chair close to Wally.

The gang all sat in lawn chairs surrounding the pool in swimsuits. Girls in bikini assortments from red,purple, black, yellow, blue, and the guys in green, blue, red, yellow, and orange. No one had seen Kitten or Xavier in a week and according to Wally they had not left the secluded bedroom. Each one of the girls shared a chair with each of their boyfriends. Roy sat by himself while Kori and Dick cuddled on a lawn chair, Karen laid her head on Vic, Garth and Toni sitting side by side, and Gar with Rachel leaning on each other.

Wally watched the couples say sweet nothing's to each other. With a loud sigh the group turned to Wally who groaned in total boredom.

"What ?" Jenn asked in annoyance.

" did you realize how long we've been here ?" Wally asked. Small talk was made as several eyebrows creased.

"You mean the mansion or outside?" Roy questioned.

"On the show. I mean it's been a month already! " Wally replied.

"Dude! That's right it's already July!" Gar pointed out.

"Yup! the 3rd to be exact." Toni chirped.

"Oh shit! Tomorrows 4th of July!" Roy yelled. All guys grew excited as the girls shrugged.

"So?" Rachel monotoned.

"So!" Gar the exclaimed.

"its going to be 4th of July! Which means barbecues ..." Wally began.

"Swimming!" Garth added.

"But the most important..." Victor anticipated.

"Fireworks!" The boys yelled in unison. Almost every female replied with eyes rolling at the boys child like behavior.

Tomorrow was to be one 4th of July they would never forget.

* * *

"What is it today?! It's americas birthday! Oh what is it today?!" Wally sung loudly waking the entire house.

"Wally if you sing that song one more time I sware I will kill you!" Dick who had heard Wally sing that song along with Kori threatened him as Wally gave a grin.

"Alright boss!" Wally replied.

Several footsteps sounded as one grumbling Rachel came to Wally and slapped the shit out of him. Wally yelled a yelp that would put all of Gars to shame and began to rub his head in pain.

"You deserve that for waking me up." Rachel muttered while Gar walked to her side and yawned.

"Greetings friends! Is it not a glorious morning?" Kori beamed happily.

"It is with you." Richard replied as he walked towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist. Giving her a peck on the lips she smiled at him. The two happy couple made Karen smile then scowl. With her leaning on Victor she turned around and smacked his shoulder gaining his attention.

"Why don't you ever tell me good morning like that?" Karen scolded. Victor blushed while the girls and several guys laughed. Karen stomped back o her room leaving an embarrassed Vic. Victor turned to a smirking Dick and glared at him.

"This is your fault. You just have to be Mr. Perfect boyfriend huh?" Victor asked as he walked past Richard. He smirked at him making Vic' s grey eyes roll.

"So loves, what's today's agenda?" Toni asked.

"Well before we start with whatever we're doing, don't you think we should get dressed?" Rachel suggested. Looking at themselves in their pajamas they nodded and soon returned to the commons fully dressed.

"Well now what dudes?" Gar asked.

"How about we watch a movie and then go swimming, and then have a barbeque, then pop fireworks, and then-" Wally began to continue to name ideas and plans for the day.

"Alright, alright! Down boy! We get the point!" Jenn yelled. Wally arubtly stopped and ran to his room. Returning back into the commons he brought out several different movies. Wally grinned as he slipped in the DVD into the DVD player and crawled over to Jenn with a smirk. He knew it was going to be a hilarious reaction to him when the movie played. As the movie began to play Wally jumped in front of the screen to the TV obscuring the view from the others. Waiting for it to play he returned to his seat awaiting the reaction of his fellow peers. As the movie began Dick's jaw dropped as Kori squealed in delight.

"What the fuck, am I watching Wally?" Dick asked glaring at the red head slouching on a bean bag.

"Oooh! Richard it is the Disney movie Aladin! Is it not wonderful?" Kori beamed. All the other girls who actually enjoyed the movie watched the screen while all the guys except Gar, and Wally groaned.

"Yeah it's wonderful."Dick lied as Kori gave him a giggle and snuggled in his chest. He sighed while Wally ignored the glare he received from almost all the guys.

It was now currently at the part of genie and Aladdin. It was genie who began to sing while Kori observed and sung along quietly with the song. Several of the boys including Garth and Roy who had never seen the movie before actually began to like it. Turning to Dick Wally began to sing. LOUDLY.

"YOU AIN'T NEVER HAD A FRIEND, NEVER HAD A FRIEND, YOU AIN'T NEVER HAD A FRIEND, NEVER HAD A FRIEND OH! YOU AIN'T, NEVER, EVER HAD A FRIEND LIKE MEEEEEE!" Wally yelled singing loudly dedicating the song to Dick.

"Wally I'm going to kill you." Richard muttered. Wally just grinned.

After that small fiasco it was on the part of the movie where princess Jasmine and Aladdin were just now getting on the flying carpet. The music slowly started as the girls grinned at the song and some guys groaned.

"Wally don't." Dick warned. To bad Wally never listened.

"I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD!" Wally sung loudly. Dick groaned.

"Wally."

"SHINING, SHIMMERING, SPLENDID!"

"Ugh. Wally."

"TELL ME PRINCESS! NOW WHEN DID YOU LAST LET YOUR HEART DECIDE?!"

"no."

"I CAN OPEN YOUR EYES! TAKE YOU WONDER BY WONDER! OVER SIDE WAYS AND UNDER ON A MAGIC CARPET RIDE!"

"Don't you dare West."

""A WHOLE NEW WORLD! A NEW FANTASTIC POINT OF VIEW! NO ONE TO TELL US NO! OR WHERE TO GO! OR SAY WE'RE ONLY DREAMING!"

"WALLY!"

"Sorry boss, but I think you need to find yourself a whole new world!" Wally teased as he began to sing again leaving a grumbling Richard.

After the movie Victor and Roy began to barbeque while Gar and Garth made their own meatless food. The small group of friends all sat out on the patio eating, swimming and enjoying the 4th of July. Richard never remembered having this fun. As night approached the boys grew anxious for the fireworks. At around ten the superiors and titans all sat on the lawn chairs again.

"Alright so when this show gonna start!" Victor asked.

"I don't know dude. Who has the fireworks again?" Gar asked.

"Did any of us even get fireworks?" Rachel questioned shaking heads were her answers.

"Oh me and friend Rachel can go the store of shopping and purchase these fireworks!" Kori beamed happily. Rachel shrugged and the group nodded as they began to have a water gun fight. The two girls walked out onto the drive way. Making their way to Rachel's black car they hopped in and headed towards the closest store.

"So what do you think we should get. The ultra pack, or the mega pack?" Rachel asked Kori as the two friends looked at the fireworks inside the store.

"Can we not get both?" Kori questioned' Rachel shrugged.

"I'm not paying for it so I don't care."Rachel said. She placed the large packages on the counter where a bored clerk scanned the items. Walking to the car the two girls talked.

Driving on a large stretch road with a busy intersection they turned right. A large 18 wheeler with a drunk driver didn't see the small car. Rachel who was focusing on looking at a opening for the left side did not notice this. Kori turned from looking behind her to see a massive truck about to crash into them. Her green eyes widened.

"RACHEL!"Kori screamed. Just as Rachel looked the massive vehicle collided with the car. The car flew off the road flipping and colliding with a tree laying upside down. Both Kori and Rachel screamed as their heads collided with the dash board knocking the two out.…

* * *

**yes that just happened. And y'all aren't going to get any hints in what happens next. Your just going to have to find out next chapter. Also I recommend you all watch the movie Aladin. It's a good movie and I love it. **

**anyways next update after 300...or I might just leave it blank. Jk I won't be that mean, or will I? **

**Follow, favorite , review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed ! ~ PrincessNightstar24**


	16. Part 1: the déjà vu of kidnapping

**A/N: okay. Guys I just have to say one thing... WOW! I was just observing the progress of my stories and when I saw that on the traffic graph that over 10,000! People have seen my story I screamed. And OMG 51 follows and 38 favorites and lets not forget over 300 reviews! **

**I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS! Pardon my language, but really, without you guys would have never been able to make a story so successful with out you guys. I wish I could everyone of you guys a massive audience of applause , but the best I can do is give you all a virtual applaud ! **

***a massive audience begins to clap rapidly and compliment you, as you take a now Nd say your thanks!* **

**any who we shall now comince in the dating of up!(Hehe starfire talk.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome power that is teen titans. **

* * *

**Chapter 16 : _part one; the déjà vu of kidnapping _**

" I want them . What happened again? Tell me how you two idiots are so stupid where they could have escaped out of a locked van?!" Johnny roared.

Johnny had escaped prison recently and was on the loose. After being arrested for attempted murder he was put behind bars. Yet somehow the grey skinned tattooed covered boy escaped and was now scolding his two associates.

"We don't know how they escaped!" Craig exclaimed. Johnny turned to the pudgy carrot haired colored boy and glared.

"How did your fat ass not realize they were gone?! You were driving the fucking van!" Johnny hissed. Craig cowered in fear at the vicious vocal assault.

"It wasn't our fault! It was Matthew! He was supposed to check and make sure the stupid door was locked !" Simon exclaimed. Johnny whipped his spiky punk rock head to the voice.

"Shut it! You're the one who bragged that you were the all seeing 'see more ' ! If this is anybody's fault then it's yours." Johnny accused. Then a thought occurred to Johnny that tripled his anger.

"And what happened at the mall?! I had that stupid Dick Grayson handled and you idiots had the others! Why didn't any of you try to take the girls while I distracted them?!" Johnny yelled in complete fury.

"We did! Well Luis and Freddie did , but they got their asses beat! Even if we helped we still wouldn't have been able to kidnap them!" Simon answered.

"I know your ass couldn't have succeed. You got your sorry butt beat by an elf." Johnny retorted.

"Hey the guy is stronger then he looks!" Simon yelled.

"Enough excuses! This is being settled by tomorrow night or else." Johnny hissed.

The warehouse the thugs resided in grew cold with an eerie silent. Pounds of cocaine and piles of money flooded several tables due to their large amount. In the corner sat a rusted broken down chair where Johnny would beat people to give him information on rival gangs. The cement floor thundered with the sounds of Johnny stomping to the corner. Pulling out a gun , he returned to the two petrified boys.

Then he pointed the gun at them.

"Here's the deal. You get me the red head and that cute purple haired girl too in less then twenty four hours." Johnny demanded. Craig swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"What happens if we don't have the girls by then?" Craig asked as his voice trembled in fear. An evil grin grew on Johnny's face as he put his finger on the trigger.

"Simple. If I don't have what I was promised by tomorrow night, then X doesn't get his drugs, and you two won't live to see the morning." Johnny replied.

A low chuckling echoed throughout the ware house making the vicious Johnny groan and put down the gun.

"It's funny how you think you have a say in which one you get. But like I said before Johnny. The red head is mine." The voice called from the corner.

"Not so fast X. I was promised four girls. And as you can tale your dumb ass goons here couldn't even accomplish that task. Now I'm calling the shots!" Johnny commanded. X approached Johnny from the shadows in an intimidating form.

"Yeah. The two morons over here just like the rest are going to get their share of punishment, but that still doesn't give you an excuse to get the red head. Kori is mine for the taking Johnny. Not yours." X replied. Johnny growled.

"I don't care anymore! You keep the other three in exchange for her." Johnny responded.

"Why do you want her so bad?" X asked amused.

"The same reason I wanted all the other girls X. For trafficking. I know with these two girls I can make thousands in a week and with the red head I know my profit will increase dramatically." Johnny replied.

"What makes you think I'd use Kori for that?" X asked. Johnny snorted.

"Oh right. You'd probably use her as your personal sex doll." Johnny retorted. X scoffed.

"You act like you don't want to hit that! And yeah, I was just going to use her for sex. But that's not the point. What's in it for me if I accept this new offer?" X asked.

"You'll still get your original profit of half the weekly cocaine. Instead of Karen, Jenn and Toni , I just want Rachel and Kori." Johnny explained. X tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I can borrow Kori on occasions right?" X asked. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you can fuck the red head as long as I still own her. So do we have a deal Xavier?" Johnny slyly asked. Xavier pulled off his mask with a skull and red x across the mask and grinned as he shook Johnny's outstretched hand.

"Deal. And by tomorrow night I'll have the two. I guarantee that this time, there will be no mistakes." X promised. The two drug lords grinned.

"Oh and X. I have to say that applying for the TV show and gaining intel on the girls was genius. With these girls popularity and publicity, I'll have plenty of business for Rachel and Kori." Johnny complimented.

"Thanks. Now I guess I have to go find out if there back at the mansion already. That way I can find out how to lure them here where you can take them out of my hands and give me my end of the deal." Xavier replied.

" Xavier just go to the mansion and check if their there. I'm already sending your goons over here to parol the city for them." Johnny said. X gave a curt nod and walked out of the warehouse leaving his mask behind. Turning to Craig and Simon, Johnny gave them a harsh look.

"Now as for you two. I want you to search for Rachel and Kori . Scavenge the entire city if you have to, but be back with them by tomorrow night or else..." Johnny trailed off as he pulled out a pistol from his left pocket.

The same one he had used to try and shoot Richard with at the mall.

"O-okay!" Craig replied shaking in fear for this man. He felt like he was about to pee his pants at the moment.

"Alright." Was Simon's meek reply. The two thugs ran out the warehouse with one goal set in mind.

Find Kori and Rachel and get them to Johnny.

* * *

"Dude where are they!?" Gar exclaimed as he paced on the patio back and fourth.

"Chill out man! They've only been gone for like fifteen minutes!" Victor yelled.

It had been only fifteen minutes since Kori and Rachel left. Since then ,the group had eaten the delicious barbecue with the exception of Gar. Have a water gun fight soaking all of them and ate a massive array of ice cream. Now the teens all sat on their designated lawn chairs awaiting the girls to bring the fireworks.

"Should it take this long for them to get fireworks?" Wally asked.

"It depends on where they went." Dick answered.

"Well since we're waiting this long they're probably on the other side of town getting some expensive fireworks." Bee commented.

"Either that or they went to get their nails done !" Toni suggested. It was a pregnant pause for a slight moment before it erupted into a chorus of 'nah!'

Shaking his head dissmisivily Gar chuckled.

"Dude. We all know that Raven wouldn't get her nails done." Gar said. Jenn shook her head.

"She will, she'll just get like black or something." Jenn countered. A few nods followed the statement as Wally looked at Gar confused.

"Wait , who's Raven?" Wally dumbly asked. Gar blushed.

"It's my nickname for Rachel." Gar replied. Victor rose an eyebrow.

"Why'd you pick that?" Vic asked. Gar beamed.

"Cause y'know how she's always reading poetry and stuff dude? Well I found out her favorite poem was the Raven by that Poe guy and I thought the name fit her." Gar responded.

"AWWWWW!" Toni, Bee, and Jenn cooed. Wally snorted.

"Man you sound like Dickie-boy over here! He also made up a fancy nick name for legs !" Wally announced.

"Oh really?" Roy asked looking at Dick.

"Yup! As I recall , he calls her..." Wally trailed off waiting for Dick to finish his sentence.

"I call Kori Starfire, or just Star for short." Dick obliged to Wally's earlier input.

"Why Starfire?" Garth asked. Wally rose his hand and excitedly waved it around as Dick groaned and pointed at him,

"Yes Wally?" Dick asked. Wally grinned.

"I know why you call her that boss! Cause her hair is like fire! And her eyes, and I quote 'are brighter then any stars in the sky' ." Wally finished.

"AWWWWW!" The superiors cooed again.

"AWWWW! Boss! You sounded like a poet or something when pointed that out!" Wally called out. Dick scoffed at him, but still held a firm smile.

"But yeah , what Wally said was true." Dick answered.

"Well I think Starfire suits Kori perfectly. Besides its better then legs." Jenn called out. Wally snapped his scarlet head towards her.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Legs is a great nickname for Kori! " Wally protested. Jenn scoffed.

"Why legs?" Victor asked. It was his turn to get a look of disbelief from Wally.

"Um have you seen her legs dude?" Wally replied. Dick glared at Wally.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Dick asked. Wally chuckled.

"It means your girlfriend has long killer legs bro!" Wally simply replied. Dick had to agree his girlfriend did have long model like legs. Dick chuckled lightly and began to laugh.

"Yeah... That is true." Dick said. A grin came from Wally as he sat down and silence followed. Then Toni thought of an idea and grinned.

"Hey loves! We should all get nicknames!" Toni suggested.

"Dude! That's a good idea!" Gar exclaimed. Other firms of agreement came to Toni's way as the group began to make ideas.

"I want mine to be Argent!" Toni yelled. The superiors and titans looked at her confused. She blushed a furious red and looked at her feet.

"I think argent sounds cool." Toni muttered. Garth placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Y'know I think argents pretty cool too." Garth added. Soon everyone gave their compliments to the name as they continued to come up with their own nicknames.

"I got it ! Dudes call me beast boy!" Gar triumphed.

"Beast boy? I think it should be grass stain!" Vic suggested, before he received a glare from Gar.

"No cause if mines grass stain then yours is going to be chrome dome." Gar stated. Karen then shook her head.

"No , I think Vic's name should be sparky!" Bee interrupted.

" guys I'm not going to be chrome dome or sparky. I already chose a name." Victor stated. The two looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to be Cyborg. Y'know since I'm as good with technology as I am with the ladies. " Viv slyly replied. Gar grinned.

"Dude cool! I'll call you Cy for short instead of Cyborg." Gar responded. He too earned a grin from Vic.

"And I'll call you BB, y'know short for Beast boy ." Vic said. The two gave each other a high five and began to goof.

"Aqualad." Garth said. Roy snorted at him.

"No you should be unitard guy." Roy dismissed. Garth gave a glare that Roy just rolled his eyes to.

"Jinx." Jenny called.

"That sounds hot babe! " Wally shouted. She rolled her eyes in reply.

"Mines going to be Kid Flash! Cause I'm the fastest boy alive!" Wally shouted. Jenny was just about to retort before Dick shook his head and stopped her.

"Don't tell him he's not. The guy is probably the fastest boy alive. The guys pretty quick." Dick whispered. Jenn nodded and sat back in her lawn chair.

"Mines already Bee." Karen said.

"I think I'm going to go with Nightwing." Dick suggested.

"Hmmm. Sounds pretty bad ass. I like it." Jenn said.

"So we all have nicknames now, right?" Dick asked. Then everyone began to call out their nicknames.

"Mines Bee!"

"Mr. Sexy! Just kidding its kid flash!"

"Argent!"

"Beast boy!"

"Cyborg!"

"Jinx ."

"Wait I want mine to be Speedy." Roy stated. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Why? I mean don't get me wrong, but if Anyone should be speedy it should be Wally since he's the fastest one." Bee said. Roy grinned.

"I was called Speedy in highschool cause I could shoot my bow and arrows faster then you could blink." Roy replied. The group muttered against themselves and began to nod. Then after a few comments made they began to continue naming off their nicknames.

"Aqualad."

"Speedy."

"Nightwing." Dick finished. It then fell into silence. Until Gar became bb ores again.

"Ugh! Dudes where are they?!" Gar asked.

" where are who?" Xavier asked coming into the patio deck. The group gave him bewildered looks as Dick peered at the unwanted guest.

"What?" Xavier asked.

" nothing dude, it's just we haven't seen you or Kitten in like two weeks." Gar pointed out. Wally began to laugh hysterically as others remembered what happened to Kitten except a confused Gar.

"What?" Gar dumbfoundly asked.

"Gar! Or BB, remember Kitten left the show!" Victor exclaimed. Gars forest green eyes widened.

"really?!" Gar shrieked. Roy chuckled.

"ha! Yeah ! Remember your girlfriend Raven kicked her ass! Cause y'know how Kitten wrote on Rachel's books, and Rachel was really pissed off last week so she found out it was Kitten who did that, and bang boom, at the end of the day your girlfriend threw all of Kittens shit out the window and just like that , the little skank is gone!" Roy explained. Gar nodded still slightly surprised about the incident. He'd have to ask Raven about that when she came back.

"Okay! but where getting off subject here! What are you doing here? And where have you've been for the past few days?" Bee asked. Xavier straightened his posture to a calm demeanor.

"I was doing some some business that doesn't concern you, and I can't come out on the patio? I am a member of this house." Xavier retorted. It fell silent as Xavier sat down in a patio chair. Dick glared.

"you can't sit there. That's Kori's seat." Dick informed.

"Ok. So where is she anyways?" Xavier slyly asked.

"she and Rachel went to go buy fireworks, and no they're not back yet so don't ask." Gar replied. Xavier nodded ,but inwardly groaned. Now he had to search the whole city for those two.

"Alright. Well I have to go and make a call so see you guys later." Xavier said quickly. Getting up, he left the confused group and walked to the front of the mansion. Dialing his phone he awaited for the other line to pick up.

"Yes sir?" Craig asked from the other line timidly.

"Tell me you've found them already!" Xavier growled.

"No, but where still looking!" Simon replied.

"Well Rachel and Kori aren't in the mansion. I heard they went to a firework shop, so check out all the stores." Xavier commanded.

"Alright." Simon replied. Xavier hung up the phone and sat back, now awaiting the call that would make his deal official.

* * *

"its already eight o'clock! And we still haven't found them!" Simon cried.

"we need to find the mistress of magic and the goddess soon." Craig exclaimed.

Currently the two thugs sat in another broken down van. It was a white van that held several rusted slabs across the outside. It had thick cushioned seats with dark tainted windows , an empty back that only held a spare tire and a crow bar, and the whole vehicle smelled of fried greasy food.

" are you sure we've checked every single store?" Craig asked. Simon gave a meek nod and started the van. Driving from the last firework store they exited onto the highway.

Passing by a separate street the two drove down a long dark highway with almost no car in sight. Driving by the abandoned road Simon could have sworn he saw a flash of metal. Curious, he turned towards the edge of the road to check out what he saw making Craig get mad.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked slightly aggravated. Simon ignored his continuous protests and jumped out of the van.

"We don't have enough time for sight seeing Simon!" Craig yelled. Simon trudged down the steep hill and gasped when he came across a car wreck. It wasn't the car wreck he was gasping at, but rather the passengers.

"Hey Simon did you find something?!" Craig shouted as he exited the car. Simon turned to Craig with a smirk on his face making the fat red head raise an eyebrow.

"We found Kori and Rachel. Call Xavier."

* * *

Kori groaned as she woke up. Her head hurt and she could smell the faint smell of blood. Feeling a massive discomfort on her forhead she tried to move her arm to reach it. That's when she discovered she was tied up by rough irritating rope. Her eyes widened as she tried to scream , but soon found it futile due to duck tape wrapped around her mouth.

Trying to get up she saw not only saw her legs bind, but that she was not alone. Rachel sat in the corner of the van they resided in. She laid unconscious with a large lump on her bloody forehead. Kori began to feel tears prick her eyes as she sobbed. This couldn't be happening! Not again!

Then a bang caused her to jump. Scooching to the corner Rachel was in she whimpered. The large van doors opened to reveal a teen in dark clothes with a mask. The mask covered his face and held a white skull with a red X on it. The guy with the mask chuckled and Kori could tell the voice was computerized. She began to sob even more. Her nightmare was coming true.

"Rise and shine cutie."

* * *

**and that's all folks! Please review to find out what happens next! Also check out calling nurse anders by starfirenight! It's really good! **

**Im going to go with 330 reviews! Until then I'll keep you on cliff hanger. **

**Who's your favorite character? **

**Wally? **

**Rachel?**

**Gar?**

**Kori? **

**Dick? **

**Vic? **

**Bee? **

**Garth? **

**Jenn? **

**Toni? **

**Roy?**

**Pleae tell me who and why which one is your favorite character in the review! **

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! :D **

**~PrincessNightstar24**


	17. Part 2: Who?

**A/N: (me): alright guys! It's me PrincessNightstar24 and my boys! *Kid flash and Nightwing wave* yeah... So right now were all just chilling and watching Batman movies. Well they're watching batman movies while I'm writing the new chapter! **

***I glare at Kid Flash* HEY! Your getting popcorn all over the bed! **

**(KF): no I'm not that's Nightwing! *i look over at Nightwing who's texting Starfire on his phone.***

**(Me): liar! **

**(KF): *laughs nervously as I sigh.* eh, relax! I got super speed so it'll be gone in a flash! **

**(me): it better be Wally! **

**(KF): *in a sing song voice* you haven't said the disclaimer yet! **

**(Me): I didn't forget! Okay guys I don't own teen titans! **

**(Nightwing): she said it. **

**(KF): I heard! *i grin as I return to typing and ignore Wally teasing Dick about Starfire* **

**Disclaimer: like I said to prove kid flash wrong. I don't own teen titans. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: _Part 2: who? __  
_**

Cold concrete, rusty chains, a horrible smell that infiltrated her nostrils, and something sticky and tight covering her mouth. Those were the few things Rachel registered when she awoke from consciousness.

Shifting in her spot she soon realized she was tied and chained to a wall. Her violet eyes widened at the sight as she glanced around.

She was in a warehouse. That much was obvious. Rusted chains held her arms restrained as her legs were free to move. Duck tape covered her mouth, and her whole body felt extremely sore. Probably from the car wreck, Rachel assumed.

Then a thought popped into her head. Where the hell was Kori? Craning her neck around she spotted the red head across the warehouse in the same condition. Kori spotted Rachel now awake and began to shuffle more. Mumbling and shifting their bodies, it was obvious that talking and all other kinds of communication between the two were futile.

A low chuckle deeper then the one Kori remembered echoed around the dark place.

"I honestly thought your goons couldn't pull it off X." A voice called.

"Me neither, but they did. Now give me my share." X demanded as he stepped out of the dark shadows into the faint moonlight visible through the warehouse. Johnny chuckled and nodded.

"Sure whatever. Now get your ass out of here Xavier. I need to check and see if they're awake." Johnny commanded.

"Okay, but I'm going to come back in the morning and pick up the supply. Then I might test out the red head later." Xavier wickedly replied. Rachel widened her eyes as Kori shrunk.

"Can do. " Johnny answered. Xavier gave a stiff nod and walked out the warehouse followed by Craig and Simon. Johnny chuckled darkly and walked to a wall where he switched on the lights making Kori and Rachel wince.

"Well if it ain't Kori and Rachel. You know I went through alot of trouble getting you girls, but I think you'll pay off." Johnny stated as he stood in the middle. Wanting a response he walked towards the two girls and ripped the duck tape off both their mouths brutally making each girl hiss in pain.

"Ow." Rachel muttered.

"Why are you doing this!?" Kori yelled. Johnny glanced at the red head and grinned wickedly.

"Well it's simple really." Johnny began as he pulled up a rolling chair in the back. Sitting on it backwards he began to explain to the anxious girls.

"If it isn't obvious due to the enormous amounts of cocaine around us I'm a drug dealer. But lately business has been well... low due to most of my clients I've probably killed. With my business not going so well I thought I could try something new..." Johnny trailed off. Rachel growled.

"That doesn't explain why we're here!" Rachel hollered.

"Well let me Finnish!" Johnny yelled. Rachel hissed as he cleared his throat and continued.

"That's where you two beautiful girls come in. I thought to myself what would people pay for other then drugs, but then a thought struck me. You two. You see now that your both pretty much famous due to the TV show advertisements and all, people would pay high dollar to know you personally." Johnny continued.

"And in personally you mean?" Rachel droned.

"Sex. Who wouldn't want to pay to have sex with two hot chicks. You girls are going to bring me lots of money. I originally planned for the total girls in the house, but that would be too much hassle. The press would get too suspicious, but with only two girls missing it won't be so much." Johnny finished. Both Kori and Rachel were mortified.

"Please let us go! We do not wish to be used for such desires!" Kori yelled. Johnny chuckled and strolled to Kori and raised her chin with his thumb.

"Oh ,but I can't lil red. See I own you two now. Which means you listen to me if you want to live. If I say jump, you say how high? Get it." Johnny said. Kori gulped , but did not respond. She was raised to be a brave girl, and would never back down from something she knew she had no power over.

"Never." Kori replied defiantly. Johnny chuckled at her as he walked away from the two.

"I find it hilarious that you two think you have a choice in the say. It's late and you girls have a lot of business to get down to tomorrow . I suggest you get some rest." Johnny remarked turning off the lights.

"You shall not be doing the getting away of this!" Kori screamed. The lights turned off leaving the girls in darkness as Johnny's chuckle bounced off the walls.

"I already have."

* * *

"are they back yet?" Dick worridly asked entering the patio. Him and Gar were now pacing the mansion for the hundredth time.

"I called Kori and Rachel's phone, but haven't gotten called back." Victor solemnly replied.

"Ugh! Why won't she pick up!" Gar yelled hanging up the phone.

"How long have they been gone again?" Wally asked sitting on a patio chair. Dick pulled his phone out and gasped at the time.

"It's already midnight. They left over two hours ago." Dick exclaimed. Now standing , Jenn , Roy, Garth, Wally, Bee, Toni and Victor grimaced. Something had happened and they knew that. It didn't take two hours to get fireworks.

"We should drive around town. We could check out all the firework stores and ask somebody if they've seen them." Bee suggested.

"Good idea. "Dick concluded. The entire group walked into the mansion in a rush. Exiting the house with keys in hands a surprised expression sketched it's way on each members face at the sight. It was Xavier who at the moment was carrying large bags of luggage into his trunk.

"Are you leaving?" Jenn asked. Xavier looked up in suprise and glanced up to see everyone outside with raised eyebrows. Putting on his best innocent face he nodded.

"Yeah, I uh need to head back home. " Xavier lied. What Xavier really had to do was get out of the house before everyone began to grow sudpicious. Renting an apartment , Xavier had spoke to the producers of Teens life and was most likely being filmed at this moment for him leaving the group that had come to ignore the small cast of camera men that followed them around. Richard from years of experience and the rest because they were just used to it. Being on a TV show does that I suppose.

"Before you go Xavier, have you seen Kori or Rachel?" Gar asked. Xavier couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his face.

"No I haven't seen either of those cuties." Xavier lied. Dick glared at the boy as he jumped into his car.

"Okay let's split up and look for them. We can check around the city and go to police unit." Victor commanded. Nods were exchanged as everyone began to split up. Dick stood still in deep thought. Something wasn't right and he new that. Just as Gar was about to walk off to join the search, Richard reached over and grabbed his sholder haulting him.

"Wait a minute Gar. I think you and me should follow Xavier. Something is definitely wrong, and I think Xavier has something to do with it." Dick stated. Gar nodded and soon the two were off ,in pursuit of the oblivious Xavier.

* * *

Darkness. That's all Kori and Rachel could see. It had been an hour since Johnny had cut off the lights leaving the girls chained to the warehouse like animals. It was rather quiet.

Neither Kori or Rachel Were crying at the had already cried their hearts out for thirty minutes, and were emotionally exhausted.

"Rachel?" Kori said quietly as her timid voice echoed throughout the warehouse. Although Kori could not see Rachel, the purple haired female could see Kori slumped in the pale moonlight.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked.

"Do you believe we shall ever escape this horrible place? I do not wish for our fates to be pleasing the strangers with sexual contact." Kori asked. Rachel grimaced at the thought of what the future looked like at the moment. It didn't look good. Not one bit.

"To be honest Kori, I don't know. Nobody, but the bastards that took us know where we are." Rachel replied. Kori whimpered.

"Rachel. We are most likely to be here for the while, yes?" Kori asked referring to the night. Rachel thought, that was an obvious answer.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel questioned.

"If we are to be stuck here tonight I wish to speak with you. I want us to do the 'girl talk' so we may become closer." Kori responded. Rachel blinked twice surprised at the suggestion.

"Um- Kori don't you think that gossiping is a little strange at the moment considering our situation?" Rachel asked. Kori sighed loudly.

"Yes, but Rachel there is much I wish to share with you. I do not know if we shall ever see each other or the others again as we will always be separated." Kori said. It was true. Johnny had rambled off to the girls that he would keep both separated at all times. Most likely to prevent escaping.

"I can't believe it took us to be chained in a warehouse together for us to talk." Rachel grumbled.

"I believe the term is the never or the now." Kori replied.

"You mean now or never," Rachel corrected.

"Yes. Rachel I wish to know what you see in Gar. May you please tell me how and why you live him?" Kori innocently asked. Rachel leaned further into the wall and frowned. The thought of Gar never being seen again made her want to cry.

"Well , I guess I first began to tolerate him when we met. He was nice to me, and I couldn't get over the fact on how kind he was." Rachel began smiling at the fond memory of their first encounter.

"Then he just grew on me I guess. He always told me the stupidest and the most corniest jokes I have ever heard to try to make me laugh too. I never laughed at any of them, but you would have thought that stopped him. It didn't and now the idiot keeps making up new ones. " Rachel continued. With a sigh she felt a tear slide down her pale cheek.

"I never got to tell Gar how much I love him. After our date, he and me just became one. I love him, and my one regret if I never see him again is that I never got to tell him how much I really did. I wish I could have told him I lived him one last time before leaving." Rachel finished. Kori felt tears fall down her face.

"I believe the feeling is the mutual Rachel." Kori replied. Rachel looks at Kori who had tears fall form her green eyes like a summer rain.

"I too wish I told Richard that I lived him before leaving. I remember having the feeling of the flys of butter inside my stomach at his touch. I truly love Richard and had done the wishing to spend the rest of my life with him." Kori finished sadly.

Rachel looked at Kori solemnly. They were both going through an emotional state of depression at that moment. Both had tried every conceivable way to try and escaped, but sadly the old rusted chains were still quite strong keeping the girls captive.

"Kori? If we knew everything that would happen to us on this show, would you have still signed up?" Rachel asked. Kori snapped her head from the ground and faced the direction producing Rachel's voice, with a serious expression.

"Yes. I do believe the predicaments we have encountered are most unpleasant, but without the show I would have never met Richard." Kori answered. Rachel gave a small smile.

"You really love him, don't you?" Rachel asked already knowing the answer. Rachel watched as Kori looked above herself at the small tinted window releasing moonlight insides the dreary warehouse.

"More then life itself."

* * *

"Where is our cast?" The manager of teens life asked as he pulled up to the mansion to see the small group of camera men who usually recorded the group, at the commons. Turning most jumped at superise to see their boss standing there not looking happy. A small group of police men also followed behind the head managers with stoic expressions.

"Well last night they left, and they haven't came back yet." One camera man answered. The producer that had talked to the girls after the whole kidnapping incident widened her eyes in horror.

"And you idiots let them leave unsupervised?!" She shrieked absolutely mortified. A new recruit on the whole show glared at her.

"They're eighteen. I think they're more then capable of handling themselves." He retorted. The producer whipped her head to him and gave him a glare as cold as ice.

"They're also in danger too. We've arrested the people who've kidnapped the girls, but Johnny, Craig, and Simon, have escaped." she growled. The newbie backed away terrified now at the producer.

"Another reason we're here is to arrest Xavier. He's had quite a background and after talking with Freddie, and Matthew they've given over his identity of Red X, who's been running from the law for a long time now." The manager informed, while some of the policemen who had informed the manager with this information nodded to clarify. Gasps were heard all around as an employee of the show whimpered.

"Um- he told me that he was leaving the show. He packed his bags and everything." He timidly stated. The manager took one glance at him and shook his head.

"Your fired." Was all he said. The employee put his head down in shame and walked away leaving the serious managers and horrified camera men behind.

"Well they told us they were going to look for Kori and Rachel before they left." Someone spoke up.

"Aren't they part of the girls that got kidnapped?" A policeman asked. The female producer who had spoke with them nodded.

"Yes. I may not be an investigator, but I do know that with the recent events of Craig,Simon and Johnny out on the loose and Kori and Rachel gone missing this isn't no coincidence ." She stated. The head chief turned to his police officers with a small nod.

"Buster. " he called to a fellow law enforcer. Officer Buster glanced up and looked at the head officer.

"Yeah chief?" He asked.

"You and some of the boys form the unit drive around the city and look for Craig, Simon an Johnny. If we find one of them then we can interrogate and find out where the girls are. Check the city's security cameras and hand out pictures." The chief ordered. With a nod officer Buster dashed off and was on his way to do what he was instructed.

"We'll call you if we find anything." The chief said before walking away with his fellow officers if follow.

The shows producers, and camera crew exchanged glanced wondering what would happen next. This was a very confusing morning for them.

* * *

"Damn." Victor growled under his breath. Thr gang had regrouped at the mansion where the producers had explained everything. Victor had attempted to call Gar and Duck to inform them of the news, but neither were answering.

"They didn't pick up?" Bee asked laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No. Now we don't know where Gar, Rachel, Dick or Kori's at." Victor sighed putting his phone in his back pocket . Wally sighed and everyone else cursed under their breaths.

"Don't worry. The police are looking for all four of them as we speak." A producer informed. The gang could only hope though.

* * *

" Gar wake up." Dick commanded. Gar who was already at the edge of consciousness from lack if sleep instantly woke.

"Is he out yet?" Gar asked.

"Yeah he's heading to his truck as we speak." Richard informed.

Gar poked his head over the dashboard of Dick's truck to see Xavier starting up his black truck. All night Dick and Gar had stayed up and followed Xavier to his apartment where they watched the home all night waiting for Xavier to emerge. As Xavier started his truck, Dick waited a good minute before he soon turned on his black Lamborghini and followed the oblivious Xavier.

Xavier pulled up to a pier on the outskirts of town. Getting out of his truck, Xavier glanced around suspiciously before pulling out a mask from his pocket and walked inside Pier 42 warehouse while putting on the mask.

" what's he doing?" Gar asked. Dick let out a deep growl in his throat.

"I don't know, but where about to find out." Dick replied.

Getting out of the car, the two boys silently followed Xavier. Dick and Gar watched as Xavier took one more glance, before he entered the warehouse. The boys made a quick dash inside where they saw a horrific sight.

With piles of cocaine , stained with blood floors, and several gang members talking with weapons clearly visible, but that's not wanted to make Gar or Dick kill Xavier. It was the girls. In the morning light they looked dampened down, exhausted, and stoic.

" Xavier. I assume your here to collect your share huh?" High y called walking towards him.

"That and her." Xavier stated pointing at Kori.

"Yeah, I'll go get the keys." Johnny said.

"I refuse!" Kori screamed. Johnny ignored her rebellious actions and unlocked the chains that kept Kori bounded.

"Hey X, you want this one too?!" Johnny asked. A large grin grew on Xavier's face.

"Why not? I've always wanted to have a threesome." Xavier replied as the gangsters chuckled.

Dick really wanted to kill this guy. He knew it was wrong , but at this moment wrong and right were only words. They were meaningless to him. All he wanted to do was rip off Xavier's head and beat the living crap out of him. Gar was on the same boat. After all NOBODY messed with their girls.

"Let go of me!" Rachel roared. Xavier's grasp on the two girls arms tightened. Rachel was just about to kick him, before a another gangster held her stiff. Kori kicked Xavier before a guard could grab her and she ran towards the door. Xavier hissed under his breath and watched as Kori tried to escape. She banged her fists on the door coming to the realization it was locked.

"You really shouldn't have done that. I guess I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson." Xavier slyly said as he approached Kori with Rachel in tow.

Xavier pressed Kori and Rachel against a wall and pinned the two. With a grin he stroked up and down Rachel's arm and crashed his lips upon Kori who tried to move her head.

That was it. Dick loved Kori more then anything in the world. Gar loved Rachel more then video games and tofu. Both saw nothing , but red and incredible rage at what they witnessed Xavier messing with their girlfriends.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF MY GIRL, BEFORE I BREAK IT OFF!" Gar roared jumping out from behind the crates he and Richard were hiding behind.

Everyone whipped their heads to Gar who was seething in rage. Dick appeared by his side in a second and was a face of pure terror. This guy was seriously ready to kill Xavier.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Richard growled stomping towards Xavier with Gar in follow. Cracking his knuckles while Gar popped his neck, the two boys had forgotten all about the other people inside the warehouse. With Xavier distracted Rachel kicked X in the ground and grabbed Kori's arm where she ran off.

Johnny grabbed a gun and aimed it at the boys. Rachel saw this and soon grabbed a stray gun off the table with Kori doing the same. As other members began to reach for their own guns, the two girls walked in front of them with guns aimed at them ready to shoot. The gangs eyes widened as they raised their arms in surrender.

"Put the gun down." Rachel commanded. Johnny growled but complied and placed the gun down on the table slowly. The girls ignored the sounds of the brutal beating Xavier was surely getting at the moment as they stared down at their attackers.

A loud crash was heard in the background and it made the girls bite their lips not knowing what was happening. Seeing this, Johnny watched as Kori and Rachel exchanged glances. At that moment Johnny grabbed a gun and shot.

"AHH!" Dick yelled as he fell in pain. The bullet had hit his leg and he fell to the floor where Kori panicked.

"RICHARD! " Kori shrieked. Feeling tears escape her green eyes, she ran to his side and knelt down as Gar gave Xavier one good shove to where he fell into a stack of crates and knocked him out.

Kori was so concerned at that moment she had forgotten her surroundings. Seeing her boyfriend unconscious now due to a large amount of blood loss she cried. She, Gar and Rachel were all so distracted that they were oblivious to the approaching Johnny swinging a crowbar in his hands. Taking a large swing he smacked the back of Kori's head where a loud crack was heard. Kori felt all emotions fade away, then saw blackness obscure her sight. Feeling the pain of fear, anxiousness, lost love, desperation, then nothing in one second.

Suddenly as Gar and Rachel looked mortified at the scene that had just happened Police barged into the warehouse. Police and a S.W.A.T unit all began to arrest the few thugs including the unconscious Xavier as several paramedics began to get a stretcher and lay Dick and Kori on them. Running and wheeling them out of the warehouse, Gar and Rachel soon followed and saw that the entire gang was here awaiting them.

After explaining to all of them what had happened, Victor and Wally along with everyone else began to head to the hospital all in tears.

* * *

**- 2 days later -**

"Ugh. What happened?" Dick groaned. Leaning up,his leg had a shooting pain making him wince. Glancing around he saw he was in a dull grey room, and was laying on an uncomfortable bed, with a hospital gown on.

"Your up!" Wally exclaimed jumping out of his chair. Dick looked at him confused.

"Um Wally why am I in a hospital?" Dick asked. Wally grimaced and looked at his long time best friend with a sad gleam.

"You were shot. You passed out due to blood loss, and they had to take you to the emergency room and perform surgery on you." " Wally informed. Dick recalled the bullet penetrating him. It was still astounding in how he couldn't recall a thing after that. Then something itched at the back of his mind. Why did he get shot again? Oh yeah, he was protecting his girlfriend. That's when the bell rung in his head. Kori!

"Where's Kori at? I need to talk to her!" Dick demanded as he frantically began to try and escape the bed. Wally shook his head and tried to restrain Richard back into the bed before he hurt himself.

"Wally, where is she?" Dick asked again. Wally grimaced.

"She can't talk to you Dick. She got knocked out and she hasn't woken up yet. "Wally answered. Dicks eyes widened in horror.

"I need to see her!" Dick yelled getting out of the bed.

"You need to stay in bed Dick!" Wally retorted. Dick shoved Wally out of the way to come face to face with Victor at the doorway.

Vic smiled down at Richard, but Dick could tell he was crying. Rachel, Gar, Toni, Jenn, Garth, and Roy all stood at the door way holding various gifts ranging from candy to 'get well soon' cards.

"He's awake y'all!" Victor called enthusiastically. Walking inside everyone gave kind smiles to Dick and spoke with him. From all the conversations Richard had been informed that; Xavier was in jail along with Johnny, Kori and Rachel got in a car accident, and Kori had been hit in the head pretty hard.

After talking and catching Richard up with recent events, Dick sighed. Then he realized something. He had no idea where his pants were.

"Hey guys, do y'all know where my pants are?" Dick asked trying to hide the worry in his voice. Rachel rose an eyebrow at this.

"You just heard about all the crazy shit that's happened And you want to know where your pants are?" Rachel asked. Dick shook his head.

"Well not exactly, but more whats inside the pants." Richard replied.

"What's in the pants?" Toni asked as the group tuned in to listen. Dick shook his head.

"Somebody better give me my pants or I won't tell you," Dick defied. That's when Way chucked a pair of blue jeans at Dick who gratefully grasped it and dug into his pocket. Finding what he wanted, he threw the pants aside and showed the group.

"This is what I wanted." Dick said. Opening the small box that was in his hands, he revealed an old, small golden ring with a golden rose and sapphire in the middle.

"It's a ring." Gar stated looking at it shocked.

"Dick are you...?" Wally asked knowing what this ring meant to him.

"It was my moms ring. And I was planning on giving this to Kori." Dick stated.

"As in...?" Bee asked.

"I was going to propose." Richard finished. Everyone went wide eyed as most of the girls gasped.

"I want to marry her. I know it's been a short time we've known each other, but it feels like a life time. She is my world and I don't plan to give her up." Dick clarified.

Before anybody could comment, a nurse walked into the room. She had a big smile on her face suggesting good news.

"Kori is awake." The nurse stated. Dick smiled and tucked the engagement ring under the thin cloth. Getting out of bed shakily he began to walk towards Kori's room with the help of Gar and Victor.

Opening her door, she sat slumped in her bed, flipping channels with a bored expression.

"Legs! Your done with your beauty nap!" Wally exclaimed happily running to her side. She didn't respond, but rather then amused she looked confused.

As more of the members began to approach her, she looked at all of them with squinted eyes. Not hearing a response or a single word from Kori, each Titan and superior looked worried.

"You alright lil lady?" Vic asked. Kori blinked twice before a smile graced her face.

"I believe I am the alright." Kori replied, thinking it was kind for this man to check on her.

"Star I need to ask you something..." Richard said uneasily. The girls and boys all shared knowing smiles knowing Dick was about to propose.

"Star? Who is this Star you speak of?" Kori asked utterly confused. Richard retracted the box in his hands and had a face of confusion too.

"What do you mean? That's your nickname, don't you remember?" Richard asked concern evident in his voice.

"No I am afraid I do not. " Kori answered, her tone apologetic.

"Kori, what's the last thing you remember?" Rachel asked suspiciously. Kori made a face of concentration before she answered.

"I believe I was with my sister Koma. As I recall we were doing the signing of up for me to become a member of the show on Teen's life." Kori replied. Dick looked at the confused Kori realizing what she meant. His heart stopped.

"Kori, y-you don't remember any of us? Remember me?" Dick choked out. Kori gave an apologetic glance.

"I am sorry, but I do not know who any of you are."

* * *

**dun. Dun. DUN! Yeathis that just happen? Yes it Did! I bet some of you weren't expecting that! Well, I'm sorry guys for thliking delay, but y'know me. Busy, busy, busy! **

**Next update after... Um I guess 365 reviews. **

**Also I'm curious too. Can you write in the review which chapter is your favorite and why. Please and thank you! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! Hope you enjoyed and rememberer to keep being awesome! **

**~PrincessNightstar24**


End file.
